LITTLE HAPPY
by ruixi1
Summary: [CHAP 16- END!] Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. GS/Spesial HUNHAN Bubble Tea Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Little happy **

Cast : xi luhan

Oh sehun

And other cast

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Matahari mulai turun dimana tugasnya akan segera tergantikan oleh sang bulan. Orang-orng berlalulalang nampak terburu2 mungkin mereka ingin segera sampai rumah.

Namun berbeda dengan salah satu pemandangan d sebuah halte, dimana tetlihat seorang gadis y berbalut kaos berwarna putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam y membalut kaki mungilnya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai indah, namun apa y terjadi dng gadis ini? Di dalam kediamannya di sebuah halte gadis ini menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya, kilasan kejadian td siang nampak masih mengiang d pkirannya dimana dia mendengar bahwa sang adik y disayanginya adalah mantan kekasih tunangannya y masih saling mencintai. Kilasan demi kilasan teringat olehnya dmna dia melaksanakan sebuah pertunangan y mrupakan sebuah bisnis. Namun siapa sangka gadis manis bernana luhan ini memiliki perasaan suka kepada calon suaminya itu sehun. Ya Oh sehun teman kuliah luhan.

Flashback on

Sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti didepan sebuah mention y cukup mewah tak lama mobil itu berhenti dan keluarlah sepsang suami istri yaitu Oh kyuhyun dan oh sungmin mereka mrupakan salah satu pasangan y brpengaruh di korea. Oh kyuhyun mrupakan pemikik perusahaan otomotif terbesar di korea sedangkan oh sungmin merupakan pemilik butik ternama yaitu OH butik. Tak brapa lama kluarlah seorang pemuda berambut cepak kebelakang dng berpakaian resmi yaitu oh sehun. Mreka d sambut oleh kluarga Xi y mrupakan teman kyuhyun dan sungmin yaitu xi hangeng dan xi heechul. Hangeng mrupakan pengusaha perhiasan dr cina namun karena usahanya sangat maju maka dia membuka cabang di korea dan skrng dsinilah mreka berkumpul d ruang makan keluarga xi. Tak lama nampaklah seorang gadis mnggunakan dress selutut brwarna baby blue dng rmbut hitam lurus y d urai beserta sdikit polesan make up y d gunakannya ya dia adalah putri kluarga xi yaitu xi luhan.

Makan malam nampak lancar sampai saatnya xi hangeng bersuara

" luhan kenalkan ini adalah sehun calon tunanganmu"

DEG!

Luhan dan sehun nampak terkejut namun spertinya hanya luhan y nampak trlihat terkejut karena sehun dapat mnymbunyikannya lewat wjah datarnya.

"Ya. Dan pertunangan kalian akan d laksanakan mnggu depan" ujan kyuhyun.

Luhan nampak bngung dan tak bisa bicara apa2. Tak terasa makan malampun selesai saat ini luhan dan sehun sedang brada d taman blakang. Hening mreka bdua diam dng pikiran masing2. Luhan dng kbngungannya dan sehun? Entahlah dia hanya menatap kedepan taman.

" apa kabar lu?"kata sehun

Luhan y memang tdak fokus hanya bergumam " baik"

Apa kau kaget dng smua ini? Tanya sehun.

Luhan y hanya diam akhirnya buka suara. " aku hanya tidak mengerti dng pkiran orng tuaku, aku sudah blang aku ingin mnyelesaikan kuliahku, aku ingin mencapai smua cita2ku, hffft . Balas luhan

Ya luhan memang tau akan adanya prjodohan namun dia tidak mnyangka akan scepat ini dan dengan orng sdingin dan sedatar oh sehun yang merupakan teman kuliahnya sendiri. Ya luhan dan sehun memang saling mnganal karena mreka satu kampus. Namun mereka tidak dekat bahkan hanya untuk bersapa,karena mereka memiliki jurusan yang berbeda dan siapa y tdk tau akan oh sehun prince of kampus.

" sudahlah toh hanya bertunangan tdak menikah" sela sehun.

Dan aku brharap pertunangan ini tdak d ketahui oleh orng2 d kmpus. Kata sehun final

"Memangnya siapa y akan mengumumkan prtunangan ini, apa kau tkut para fans mu mninggalkan mu,cih sgitunya,sulut luhan emosi.

Sehun lalu berdiri dan pergi melenggang masuk kedalm dmnaa para orng tua berkumpul yang diikuti oleh luhan

Akh kalian sudah selesai? sahut mrs xi

Hmmm, jawab sehun dan luhan.

Akhirnya acara itu pun selesai dng plangnya kluarga ini luhan sedang trbaring d atas queen sizenya. Luhan terus memandangi sebuah foto yang dipegangnya dimana di dalam foto itu terdapat dua orang gadis yang satu adalah luhan dan yang satu adalah gadis yang memiliki kulit nampak putih bersih seperti luhan, kedauanya saling tersenyum dan merangkul menghadap kamera.

" kapan kamu kembali minah? Gumam luhan.

Ya xi minah adalah adik perempuan luhan yang saat ini sedang menyelesaikan lburannya di cina di rmah kakek dan neneknya. minah dan luhan terpaut usia 2 tahun, mereka berada di kampus yang sama namun berbeda jursan dimana luhan berada di jurusan desain grafis dan minah yang baru lulus senior high school dan akan kuliah di tempat y sama dng luhan dengan jurusan fashion.

Akhirya acara yang ditunggu pun terjadi dimana sehun dan luhan bertunangan yang hanya dihadiri oleh sanak sodara terdekat saja. Acra ini dilaksanakan dng tertutup sesuai permintaan sehun dan luhan. Luhan nampan kecewa dan tidak bersemangat ya dia sedang merasa kecewa karena adik kesayangannya tidak dapat hadir dalam acara sepenting ini. Ya karena cina mengalami badai salju maka penerbangan minah pun di tunda sampai akhirnya dia tidak dapat menghadiri acara pertungan sang kakak.

Setelah acara pertunangan selesai sehun mulai melakukan aktiftasnya sebagai seorang tunangan dia mulai mengantar jemput luhan. Seperti pagi ini dia sudah berdiri tampan di depan rmah luhan. Dia menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam polos dng dua kancing taratas di buka serta lengan y digulung sampai sikut. Sehun menyandarkan badannya di samping pintu mobilnya sambil memainka hp nya.

Sementara itu di dalam nampak luhan yang terburu2 lari dari atas. TAP TAP TAP

"mommy lulu kesiangan,,,luhan berlari sambil membawa tas yang disampirkan dan memegang beberapa alat y merupakan tugas gambarnya.

"mama sudah membangunkan mu dari pagi lu , kau saja y susah bangun, balas

"memangnya kau tidur jam brapa lu?timpal tuan xi yang sdang duduk di meja makan sambil membaca Koran

" lulu tidur jam 3 appa, lulu harus mnyelesaikan tugas, ma pa lulu berangkat sekarang ya, luhan bergegas meminum susunya dan mencium appa serta mamanya.

Bawa rotimu lu sarapanlah sedikit, teriak mrs xi dari dapur

" ne mama" luhan segera menggunakan sepatu ketsnya dan membuka pintu.

Saat membuka pintu betapa kagetnya luhan karena melihat sehun yang sudah berdiri dng gagahnya d samping mobilnya. Dengan sdikit ragu luhan menghampiri sehun.

"sehun? Sedang apa kau dsini? Tanya luhan

Sehun hanya diam dan memandangi luhan lama. Luhan nampak risih dan aneh karena dilihat begitu detail dari atas sampai bawah oleh sehun.

"YA OH SEHUN, apa yang kau lihat hah?tanya luhan dng sdikit nada tinggi. Sehun yang merasa tergangu pun hanya mengeluarkan smirknya.

"cepat naik kita bisa terlambat, kata sehun

Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya bsa sweatdrop dan tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, luhan akhirnya tersadar dan cepat naik kedalam mobil sport sehun. Setelahnya mobil itu melaju membelah jalanan kota seoul yang sudah mulai ramai. Di dalam mobil tidak ada yang bersuara hanya kesunyian y ada…tak lama kesunyian itu pun terpecahkan dengan dering ponsel luhan yang berbunyi. Luhan langsung mengangkat panggilan yang berasal dari sahabatnya itu yaitu baekhyun

" yoeb-

YAK XI LUHAN dimana kau?apa kau tidak punya jam d rumahmu? Jam brapa ini?

Luhan sedikit mengernyit mendengar ocehan dari sebrang telpon, sehun sedikit mencuri pandang kepada luhan melihat aneh tunangannya itu.

" YAK byun baekhyun bisakan kau mengcilkan suara mu sedikit, aku tidak tuli dan asal kau tahu aku nampak punya banyak jam d rumahku. Tandas luhan dengan paut d bibirnya.

" aku sudah dijalan sebentar lagi sampai, apakah jung songsaenim sudah datang?bagaimana ini tugas ku?

"_"

Baiklah tunggu aku chinguuuuuuuu, jawab luhan dengan manisnya lalu mematikan tlponnya.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum mlihat kelakuan tunangannya itu, sampai akhirnya luhan berbicara padanya.

"sehun bisakah sedikit ngebut?sebentar lagi aku ada kelas dan harus mengumpulkan tugas"mohon luhan

Sehun hanya bergumam dan menginjak gasnya.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya mobil sport sehun tiba diparkiran dan luhan segera keluar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sehun nampak bngung mlihat luhan y berlari dng repotnya, sehun terus memandangi punggung luhan y berlari menjauh, sampai akhirnya meghilang tanpa dia sadari dia tersenyum melihatnya.

Saat ini keadaan sangatlah ramai hingar bingar dan orang2 mengbrol terdengar sangat ramai ya saat ini sehun dan kedua temannya jongin dan chanyeol tengah berada di kantin. Mereka nampak antusias dng kedatangan 3 prince kampus ini. Ketiga pria tampan ini nampak sedang menikmati makan siang mreka, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara riuh dari pintu masuk yang memperlihatkan 3 orang gadis yang menggunakan pakaian minim memasuki kantin.

Chanyeol dan jongin mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya dengan saling melemparkan kode mesumnya, sementara sehun hanya diam dan menikmati makanannya.

OTHER PLACE

Luluuuuuuuuuuuuu,,,ayolah kita ke kantin, kau kenapa susah sekali di ajak k kantin lu, rengek baekhyun

"_"

Iya lu lagian hari ini kita tidak ada y bawa bekal, ayo aku juga lapar, timpal salah satu teman luhan, kyungsoo

Yups baekhyun dan kyungsoo adalah teman kuliah luhan,mereka berteman semenjak masuk kuliah, namun baekhyun dan luhan berteman dari semenjak senior high school.

Akhirnya luhan bangkit karena tidak bias menolak ajakan salah satu temannya kyungsoo,dia bgitu lembut dan tidak ada yang bias menolaknya.

"hmmmm baiklah ayo. Akhirnya ketiga sahabat itupun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin kampus, yups kantin di kampus ini hanya ada satu, maka pada jam istirahat bgini smua mahasiswa dari brbagai jurusan dapat saling bertemu.

Sesampainya di kantin luhan nampak bingung, ya luhan bingung dengan keadaan kantin y sangat ramai dan sangat berisik, dimana terdengar suara laki-laki y terus berteriak dan perempuan y trus berbisik2. Ya bagaimana tidak d dlam kantin terdapat prince kampus dan princess kampus, sehun cs dan krystal cs.

Luhan dan kedua temannya tidak terlalu memikirkan mreka, y mreka pikirkan hanya memesan makanan dan mengisi perut mereka. Mereka bertiga masuk dan melewati beberapa meja, semua mata nampak tertuju kepada luhan dan kedua temannya, bagaimana tidak selama dua tahun di kampus ini luhan dan kedua temannya memang jarang ke kantin dan tentunya itu membuat mereka juga jarang bertemu dng mahasiswa lainnya. Semua mata yang memperhatikan mreka sebagian besar adalah namja, mereka menganga melihat betapa cantiknya ketiga gadis ini. Luhan dan kedua temannya nampak acuh dan terus berjalan menuju tempat memesan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata y memperhatikan dng raut y berbeda2. Terdapat jongin dan chanyeol y menganga dan tak berkedip melihat ke arah mereka, dan sehun nampak acuh namun sesekali dia melirik kea rah luhan.

"Ya yoreboen kau lihat gadis bermata bulat dng dress yang selutut itu, wowwww sangat cantik" kata kai

"Yoaaa, kau lihat y disebelahnya y menggunakan rok berwarna baby blue dng kemeja bunga2?dia juga sangat menggemaskan" timpal chanyeol.

YUPS kai dan chanyeol memang terpesona dengan kecantikan dan keanggunan baekhyun dan kyungsoo, namun bagaimana dng luhan, bukan, luhan bukanlah tidak cantik bahkan dia nampak paling cantik diantara kedua temannya, namun sifat cuek dan acuhya lah y membuat laki-laki jarang mendapatkannya, tidak sedikit pula pria yang menyatakan perasaannya namun hanya berbalas kata2 maaf dan terimakasih. Seperti saat ini luhan lah y berdandan paling simple, kaos, cardigan, jeans, sepatu cats dan rambut lurus y diikat sdikit asal-asalan.

Setelah memesan mereka nampak bingung karena smua kursi nampak penuh. Dengan sigap kai dan chanyeol mengangkat tangannya menandakan bahwa kursi mereka kosong. Lalu baekhyun dan kyungsoo saling pandang dan berjalan mendahului luhan.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi nampak 3 orang perempuan menahan marah, ya krystal cs lah y marah karena merasa smua perhatian tertuju pada 3 perempuan sok cantik itu. Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sampai di meja sehun cs. Mereka membungkukan badan " maaf apakah kami boleh duduk dsini?tanya baekhyun. Chanyeol dan kai pun mempersilahkannya dimana kai bersebelahan dng kyungsoo dan chanyeol dengan baekhyun. Masih tersisa satu bangku kosong d samping sehun ya itu adalah kursi y akan ditempati oleh luhan. Tanpa basa-basi baekhyun langsung memperkenalkan diri kepada tiga prince kampus ini.

"anyyeong chonoen byun baekhyun imnida,

Chonoen kyungsoo imnida timpal kyungsoo,

Akh aku chanyeol cwo paling keren dan tampan dan orang hitam ini kai lalu ini sehun si manusia albino , senang berkenalan dng kalian kta chanyeol. Mereka nampak canggung namun karena adanya baekhyun dan chanyeol y memang memiliki sifat ramai maka suasana nampak tidak terlalu canggung,

"akh bukankah kalian tadi datang bertga?tanya kai,

Akh kebiasaan lulu pasti sedang memesan bubble tea timpal baekhyun.

Iya kebiasaan dia memang suka membeli bubble tea dimanapun dan kapanpun balas kyungsoo. Itu terlihat luhan yang sedang kebingungan mencari kedua temannya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar teriakan y sangat nyaring

"LU kita disini! Teriak baekhyun dng suara 7 oktafnya y mengakibatkan semua mata menatapnya. Tanpa piker panjang luhan berjalan dan mendekati meja mereka, tanpa dia sadari krystal berjalan menuju luhan, saat luhan hampir sampai menuju meja namun tak disangka ternyata krystal lebih dlu dan mendorong nampan makanan luhan sampai semuanya jatuh dan mengenai pakaian luhan bahkan tangan luhan. Saat itu luhan memang memesan ramen dan bubble tea, hingga kuah ramen y panas menimpa tangan kiri luhan,

PRANGGGGGG

"AKHHHHH"

Semua mata menuju pada suara tersebut dan semua terbelak kaget melihat krystal dan luhan, krystal dng dinginnya hanya berucap "UPS SORRY, kalau jalan liat2 sambil melenggang pergi diikuti oleh dua sahabatnya sully dan Jessica. Luhan yang kaget hanya meringis dan memegangi tangannya y terkena tumpahan ramen.

Dengan sigap kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah luhan di susul oleh kai dan chanyeol serta sehun.

"LU GWANCHANA? Tanya baekhyun dan kyugsoo y melihat tangan luhan memerah,

"ASTAGA! Smua y ada dsekitar luhan kaget melihat kyungsoo,

"Lu cepat kita harus k UKS, kau bias terluka, itu kan ramen dan itu masih panas, astaga luhan tanganmu, bukankan kita dapat tugas menggambar bagaimana kalo tanganmu knpa2,,palli k UKS desak kyungsoo

Luhan hanya meringis dan mengangguk.

Tanpa disadari sehun terus memperhatikan luhan, terbersit rasa marah pada krystal dan rasa iba ingin mengobati luhan, namun apa daya ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk tiba2 baik kepada luhan y tidak pernah Saling sapa skalipun.

Luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun pergi minggalkan kantin dan ketiga prince tersebut untuk mengobati luka luhan.

Wah jahat skali krystal itu, apa salahnya luhan coba-kata chanyeol tiba2, yang diangguki oleh kai.

Hun kulihat kau tdi bgitu memperhatikan luhan, bahkan kau nampak khawatir, apa kah kau menyukainya?-goda kai

"Aku kenyang" balas sehun dan beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

SKIP TIME

Saat ini sehun sedang menunggu luhan di dalam mobilnya di pinggir jalan y nampak sedikit jauh dari kampus. Dia terus memandangi hpnya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu mobil terbuka dan duduklah luhan disamping sehun. Tanpa bertanya sehun langsung menyalakan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan sehun mulai pembicaraan lebih awal.

"apakah tanganmu masih sakit?tanya sehun

"ani, gwanchana, ini hanya luka sdikit"

Bukankan kau ada tugas menggambar?apa kau bsa menggambar dng sbelah tangan terluka?tanya sehun

"entahlah,kita lihat luhan

Akhirnya mereka sampai, luhan turun dari mobil sehun dan tanpa dia sadari sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"mama lulu pulang" akh kau pulang saying, ucap mrs xi

"OMO" lu knapa tangan mu sayang?panik mrs xi

"ga apa2 msh, tdi hanya terluka sdikit"

"okh sehun?kau datang?tanya mrs xi.

Luhan y kaget lngsung berbalik dan menatap sehun.

Aku akan membantu luhan mengerjakan tugasnya, karena tangannya sedang terluka. Mereka berdua masuk dengan tenangnya ke dalam kamar luhan. Mrs xi y melihatnya nampak senag dan tersenyum.

"akhirnya kalian semakin dekat"

Di dalam kamar luhan nampak sehun dan luhan duduk di atas karpet brwarna coklat menghadap sebuah beja kotak. Sehun dan luhan duduk berdampingan karena harus menggambar. Tanpa mereka sadari jarak mereka nampak semakin tipis, tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Dan jika saja mereka saling menengok mungkin ciuman pun takan terhindari.

Tanpa terasa hubungan sehun dan luhan semakin membaik, sehun semakin mengerti akan sikap luhan dan mulai memahami hubungan mereka, setiap hari sehun dan luhan selalu berangkat dan pergi k kampus bersama bahkan mereka selalu bersama setelah pulang kampus. Diluar kampuspun mereka akan pergi bersama karena paksaan dari kedua orang tua mereka, seperti saat ini dimana sehun dan luhan sedang berkeliling didalam sebuah toko buku. Tadi pagi luhan siap2 akan ke toko buku dan berbelanja beberapa buku yang diperlukan untuk tugasnya, namun tanpa sepengetahuannya mamanya sudah menyuruh sehun untuk menemaninya sampai akhirnya mereka terdampar berdua di toko buku ini.

Lu, kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari, Tanya sehun saat melihat luhan membawa beberapa buku d tangannya.

Hmmmm,,luhan mengangguk,

Kajja k kasir,ajak sehun, dan luhan hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

Setelah selesai mereka mampir kesebuah restoran untuk makan siang,karena tanpa mereka sadari jam sudah menunjukan saatnya makan siang. Sehun dan luhan sedang asik menikmati makanan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka selesai dan bersiap untuk pulang, saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke luar restoran sehun dan luhan berjalan beriringan sampai didepan pintu restoran terdapat beberapa orang bergerombol karena akan ada karnaval y lewat, karena banyaknya orang mengakibatkan luhan terdorong dan terhimpit oleh orang2, dengan sigap sehun langsung menarik luhan dan memeluknya agar luhan tidak terdorong dan terjatuh. Dalam beberapa saat luhan nampak terkejut dan terdiam memahami perlakuan sehun tersebut, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat bahkan pipinya terasa memanas.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam keadaan seperti itu karnval pun lewat dengan menampilkan beberapa hiasan khas korea yang diwarnai dengan saat indah, semua mata melihat dengan takjub tak terkecuali luhan, dia terlihat nampak senang dgn mata y berbinar. Kejadian itu membuat sehun mengangkat bibirnya. Keduanya nampak menikmati moment mereka ini. Mereka terus bersama dgn hubungannya tanpa diketahui oleh teman2 kampus bahkan teman dekat mereka. Dan dengan tanpa mengetahui perasaan masing2.

Sampai akhirnya masa lburan untuk penerimaan mahasiswa baru sudah selesai dimana anak2 baru akan segera masuk dan memiliki status baru sebagai mahasiswa yang lepas akan seragam sekolah. Maka dari itu akan membuat minah adik luhan kembali ke korea dan bersiap berkuliah bersama sang kaka.

Terlihat luhan sedang berdiri di tempat keluarnya para penumpang y baru saja dating dari cina. Ya luhan sedang menunggu adik kesayangannya y baru saja selesai lburan dirumah kakek dan neneknya. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit akhirnya luhan melengkungkan bibirnya dan mengangkat tinggi2 tangannya untuk memanggil seseorang, ya luhan sudah melihat minah yang baru saja keluar dengan menarik koper berwarna merah muda senada dengan baju y dia gunakan.

MINAHHHHHHHH

OENNNNNIIIII, minah berlari dan langsung memeluk luhan.

Oenni bogoshipo ucap minah dalam pelukan luhan, uhhh dongsaengku sungguh manja-ejek luhan hhehhehe

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya minah dan luhan berjalan menuju mobil y luhan bawa. Oenni mana calon kakak ipar ku?tanya minah

Ohh dia sedang ada kuliah jd dia tdak bsa ikut menjemput mu, timpal luhan

Uhh padahal aku sudah penasaran siapa lelaki y beruntung mendapatkan kakaku ini hehhehhe ~goda minah. Luhan hanya tertawa menimpali godaan sang adik.

Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan bandara menuju kediaman mereka.

Pagi ini luhan tidak di jemput sehun karena dia blang akan berangkat dengan adik kesayangannya.

Luhan dan minah telah tiba di kampus yang diantarkan oleh ayah mereka, semua mata nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran luhan y tidak biasanya di antarkan dengan mobil mewah dan seseorang y sama cantiknya dengan luhan,walaupun luhan masih tetap lebih cantik.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dan sampai akhirnya mereka harus berpisah di sebuah pertigaan dimana luhan harus berbelok untuk menuju gedung kampusnya.

Min, oenni tinggal sampai disini ya, kamu tinggal lurus saja, nanti kamu akan melewaati fakultas bisnis dan gedung mu ada di sebelahnya arra? Jelas luhan

Ne oenni, oenni sudah memberitahuku lebih dari 5 kali dr tadi pagi, paut minah merasa seperti anak kecil y akan tersesat.

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan sang adik.

Ja oenni dluan ya,hati2 kalau ada apa2 langsung hubungi oenni, anyeeong, pamit luhan meninggalkan minah.

Pada saat minah berjalan menuju gedung yang akan menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan sebagian waktunya saat di kampus dia melihat seorang yang sedang bersandar di dinding sambil mendengarkan music yang terhubung dng salah satu gedgetnya dalam kantung celananya. Pria itu memenjamkan mata dan nampak menikmati music yang mengalun di telinganya.

Minah melangkah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada d dpannya saat ini, minah terdiam dan langsung berhambur mendekap lelaki tersebut . Dan lelaki tersebut hanya terheran dengan apa y terjadi. Ya sehun, lelaki yang sedang dalam pelukan minah adalah sehun, tunangan sang kaka hanya diam sampai dia mendengar suara yang sangat lirih "oppa bogoshipo"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 2

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

And other cast

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Previous Chapter

Dan lelaki tersebut hanya terheran dengan apa y terjadi. Ya sehun, lelaki yang sedang dalam pelukan minah adalah sehun, tunangan sang kaka hanya diam sampai dia mendengar suara yang sangat lirih "oppa bogoshipo"

*HunHan*

Luheeeennnnnnn~~

teriakan yang sangat nyaring terdengar di seluruh penjuru lorong menuju gedung design.

"Pletak"

"Awww, Appo" ya!mata kodok knpa memukulku kyung, ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul kyungsoo

"kau berisik baek,bisakan tidak dengan teriak seperti itu, luhan ada di depan kita

Kau nampak seperti sedang di hutan saja, ucap kyungsoo seraya berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun.

Luhan yang melihat kelakuan lucu kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Grep, Luhennnnn temanmu itu menganiayaku, adu baekhyun setelah berhasil berlari mendahului kyungsoo dan menubruk tubuh luhan.

Mengadu oh,,dasar bebek!omel kyungsoo seraya tersenyum kepada luhan

Pletak

Awww,, ya xi luhan kenapa memukulku? Sewot baekhyun yang membuat kyungsoo tertawa dibuatnya.

Ya byun baekhyun! Namanku luhan L.U.H.A.N bukan luheeeen dasar bebek, semprot luhan seraya tertawa melihat wajah baekhyun yang cemberut karena di tertawakan oleh kedua sahabatnya ini.

Setelah saling meledek dan tertawa mereka melangkah bersama menuju kelas mereka bertiga.

Dengan keadaan heran sehun menurunkan earphone yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya dan menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

"oppa bogoshipo"

Deg

Suara itu, suara itu adalah suara yang membuat sehun menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, suara itu , suara yang membuat sehun mampu bertahan di Negara orang lain. Suara itu, suara yang sehun rindukan beberapa bulan lalu.

Minah-ah, ucap sehun pelan sambil sedikit melepaskan pelukan minah pada tubuhnya.

Oppa, ucap minah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Saat sehun akan membalas ucapan minah sehun melihat kedua temannya sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yang otomatis akan melewati drinya dan minah saat ini. Dengan segera sehun melepaskan pelukan minah dan merubah raut wajahnya dari keterkejutannya menjadi dingin dan datar. Minah pun hampir akan protes akan tindakan sehun barusan namun ucapannya hanya sampai pada tenggorokannya setelah dia mendegar suara seseorang menyapa sehun.

Yo sehun, sapa chanyeol seraya melangkah mendekati sehun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh sehun.

Ooooooo yo siapa gadis ini bro?, Tanya salah satu pria berkulit tan yang datang bersama chanyeol tadi, kai. Ya kai adalah salah satu teman dekat sehun selain chanyeol. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman semenjak mereka menginjak junior high school.

Oh anyyeong choneun xi minah imnida, jawab minah dengan wajah terkejutnya

Kekekkeke wah apakah kau murid baru di kampus ini?tanya chanyeol yang di bales anggukan kecil oleh minah.

Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau dan sehun disini?tanya chanyeol berikutnya yang membuat minah dan sehun sedikit terkejut.

Dia sedang menanyanyakan jalan menuju kelasnya, sela sehun cepat sebelum minah menjawab yang tidak-tidak. Entahlah sehun hanya merasa dia takut minah akan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Minah sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan sehun barusan yang minah anggap sehun tidak ingin memperkenalkannya kepada kedua temannya ini.

Ohhhhhhhh,,koor kai dan chanyeol bersamaan. Ahhh apa kau sudah mengetahui jalan ke kelas mu?tanya kai.

Ya, kamjjong, hyung ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi dosen killer itu akan segera masuk, sela sehun cepat kembali seakan mengakhiri keadaan saat ini yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ahhh benar kajja sehun, hyung, ajak kai kepada sehun dan chanyoel.

Oh…minah-ah kami dluan ya,,semoga kau betah kuliah disini bye bye,,,ucap chanyeol. Ya chanyeol memang memiliki sifat yang ceria dan ramah dibandingkan kedua sahabatnya ini.

Ne sunbaenim, jawab minah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sambil melihat ketiga orang tersebut menjauh dan menghilang di belokan di depannya.

"oppa, kenapa oppa bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalku" batin minah sambil menahan tangisnya y akan berlomba menuruni pipi mulusnya.

SKIP TIME

Lu, kyung anter aku ke gedung bisnis ya, ucap baekhyun sambil memberikan puppy eyesnya kepada kedua sahabatnya y sedang membereskan buku dan beberapa gulungan kertas y berserakan d atas meja mereka.

Hmmmmmm~ kau mau apa bebek?tanya luhan tanpa menghentikan kegiatan mari merapikan bukunya tersebut.

Tidak akan jauh dan tidak bukan dia akan menemui kekasih tercintanya itu, balas kyungsoo sambil melirik luhan sekilas. Ya semenjak kejadian di kantin yang menyebabkan luhan kejatuhan ramen chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin dekat dan baru beberapa minggu ini mereka menjalin hubugan.

Ukhhhh kalian berdua memang perhatian, tau saja aku akan menemui chanyeollliiii, ucap baekhyun sumringah.

Kau saja sendiri baek, kami lapar ya kan kyung? Tanya luhan yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo,,

Yaaa,,,jaeballl kali ini saja, aku ingin memberikan bekal ini kepada chanyeol aku sudah berjanji akan membuatkannya makan siang. Memelas baekhyun kepada kedua temannya.

Karena tidak tega melihat temannya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan minta d anter ketempat orang tuanya akhirnya luhan dan kyungsoo mengangguk untuk mengantar baekhyun ke gedung bisnis.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan ceria menuju gedung bisnis yang bersebrangan dengan gedung mereka sendiri. Dalam perjalanan luhan lebih terlihat pendiam dan hanya menanggapi candaan kyungsoo dan baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

LUHAN POV

Ya ampun kenapa dengan diriku ini, kenapa aku harus mengikuti baekhyun ke gedung bisnis. Gara2 puppy eyes y diperlihatkan bocah itu aku jd tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Aku lupa gedung bisnis adalah gedungnya sehun bahkan chanyeol dia kan sekelas degan sehun bahkan dia sahabatnya sehun. Ya tuhan bagaimana kalau mereka sedang bersama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku hanya membalas candaan kyungsoo dan baekhyun dengan senyuman bahkan aku tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya sesekali melihat kea rah mereka y berada di samping kanan ku sambil berjalan menuju gedung bisnis.

Ya aku bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di depan sehun. Aku..aku takut untuk berekpresi di depan sehun saat berada di kampus mengingat sehun tidak pernah mau ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui perilah perjodohan ini termasuk kedua sahabat kita masing2.

LUHAN POV END

Yeolliiii, kembali lengkingan suara terdengar kembali, namun bedanya lengkingan kali ini terdengar di penjuru koridor gedung bisnis dan terdengar sedikit manja. Chanyeol, merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menengokan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri saat dia baru saja keluar kelasnya dan menuju ke kantin yang berjalan membelakangi baekhyun.

Baeki, tak kalah dengan teriakan chanyeol pun berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri baekhyun dan rombongannya luhan dan kyungsoo.

Baek, ada apa? Tanya chanyeol setelah berada di depan baekhyun

Ini, baekhyun berucap seraya menyerahkan kotak bekal makanan yang dia pegang sedari tadi. Chanyeol langsung mengambil kotak tersebut dan tersenyum kepada baekhyun.

Gomawo my princess bebek, ucap chanyeol dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Ehemmmm, deheman yang terdengar dari sebelah kanan baekhyun pun membuat chanyeol langsung menyadari bahwa baekhyun tidak datang sendirian.

Oh, hai kyung hai lu, aku kira baekki sendiri, maaf ya,,ucap chanyeol dengan cengiran lebarnya. Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya mengangguk memaklumi pasangan yang menurut mereka aneh ini.

Yeol! Teriakan tersebut membuat keempat manusia ini menengokan kepala mereka dan terlihatlah dua manusia dengan warna kulit yang sangat kontras bagaikan kopi dan susu baru saja keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju arah chanyeol dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan gugup luhan mencari cara agar dia dapat segera pergi dari tempat ini, bukan, bukan karena luhan tidak suka dengan sehun, namun ingat akan perkataan sehun yang tidak ada yang boleh tau perihal pertunangan mereka membuat luhan sebisa mungkin menghindari sehun di kampus, ya luhan takut ekpresi dan rasa gugupnya akan membuat orang2 curiga. Sebelum sehun dan kai sampai, luhan mendapatkan ide untuk segera pergi.

Ahhh, baek kyung sepertinya aku melupakan ponsel ku di kelas, aku tidak menemukannya di tas dan celanaku, ucap luhan terburu-buru.

Sepertinya aku akan mencarinya, kalian duluan saja,nanti aku menyusul, bye,,,,

Tepat sehun dan kai sampai di tempat mereka, saat itu juga luhan berbalik arah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kenapa dengan luhan kyung baek? Tanya kai

Ah dia melupakan ponselnya di kelas, baru kali ini aku melihat luhan bisa lupa, apalagi yang tertinggal barang penting gitu, cerocos baekhyun ntah kepada siapa. Namun mereka kembali mengobrol dan merencanakan makan siang bersama. Sementara mereka mengobrol sehun nampak terus memperhatikan punggung luhan yang mulai menjauh dari arah pandangnya, jujur sehun sedikit kaget melihat luhan pergi saat dia datang menghampirinya, namun ego nya yang membuat dia harus biasa saja menahannya untuk menyusulnya.

Hosss hampir saja, ucap luhan sambil mendudukan pantat cantiknya di salah satu bangku taman dengan mengatur nafasnya yang terasa cukup berat.

Drrrrt drrrttt

Ponsel milik luhan bergetar dan terlihat satu buah pesan masuk, tanpa menunggu lama luhan langsung membuka pesan tersebut dan membaca isinya, tidak begitu lama air muka luhan berubah lebih ceria dan senyuman tipis tersungging dari bibir cantiknya.

_From sehunieeee_

_Dimana? Jangan lupa makan-_

Sebuah pesan yang datang dari sehun mampu membuat luhan merasa sangat bahagia. Ya walaupun isi pesan tersebut tidak berisi ajakan makan bersama dari sehun, namun luhan tau sehun memperhatikannya.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Ponsel dalam genggaman luhan kembali bergetar namun kali ini merupakan panggilan masuk yang berasal dari sang adik, senyuman kembali merekah dari bibir mungil luhan, dan langsung menggeser tanda berwarna hijau

Yeobseyo minahhh

Oenni oediga?

Taman, kenapa oh?

Taman mana oenni?kampus ini memiliki taman y cukup banyak,,

Taman dekat gedung design, kenapa oeh? Kembali luhan mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sudah makan siang kah oenni?temani aku makan,,rengek minah di seberang telpon

Okh uri dongsaeng belum makan oeh?ayo oenni juga belom makan,

Yeaaayyyy aku tunggu depan kelasku, oenni kemari dan kita ke kantin, palli eonni byeeee

Mendengar adiknya merengek luhan tersenyum dan beranjak dari taman menuju adiknya. Sesampainya mereka pun makan bersama dalam tawa dan candaan .

SKIP TIME

Omma aku pulang,

Ah sehunieee sudah pulang saying, apa kau tidak mengantar luhan? Sambung nyonya oh yang berada di dapur.

Anio, luhan pulang dengan adiknya, omma tumben ada dirumah jam 4 sore begini?

Omma sedang ingin dirumah saja, sambil menaruh majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

Aku kemar dulu omma, dengan wajah lesu sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Cklek, blam terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan cukup kasar. Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan menerawang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, lalu bayangan itu datang menghampirinya, bayangan dimana dia bertemu dengannya

Flasback on

_Kelap kelip lampu yang bertengger di pepohonan berbentuk cemara tersebut memperindah mala mini, dimana malam ini adalah malam natal yang di tunggu oleh keluarga yang sedang duduk di depan perapian dan masing-masing mengenggam kado yang berbeda bentuk. Tiga orang perempuan cantik dimana salah satu dari mereka sudah cukup berumur dan satu orang pria yang usianya tidak terlalu jauh dengan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Xi hangeng tersenyum sambil memperhatikan ketiga pernata cantiknya yaitu, xi heechul wanita yang mendampinginya lalu xi luhan dan xi minah permata pelengkap keluarganya. _

_Appa palli kemari, mana kadonya? Ucap luhan kepada appanya, _

_Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan turun ikut duduk bersama ketiga permata hatinya dan menyerahkan dua kotak kecil kepada kedua putrinya. Dengan semangat luhan dan minah membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihat lah kalung dengan bandul hati dengan tulisan xi sebagai bandulnya, mereka nampak terkejut dan bahagia, lalu mereka menerjang sang ayah dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. _

_Esok harinya, luhan dan minah nampak akan bersiap-siap untuk keluar, mereka berecana akan bermain sky di salah satu tempat sky yang berada di seoul. Mereka nampak bersiap-siap dengan kalung putih dengan inisial xi menggantung indah di leher masing jenjang masing-masing._

_Omma, appa, kami berangkat ya, ucap luhan di depan pintu yang diangguki sang adik minah disampingnya._

_Nde, hati-hati jangan pulang terlalu sore, arra! Teriak heecheul tak kalah kencang dari arah dapur, hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar interaksi ibu dan anaknya yang terasa sedang berada di dalam hutan. _

_Ndeeee,, koor minah dan luhan bersamaan._

_Setelah sampai di tempat sky luhan dan mianh memesan alat2 dan keperluan bermain, mereka memang tidak teralu pandai dalam bermain sky, namun itu tidak membuat mereka untuk tidak bermain sky. Setelah selesai mereka nampak bersiap-siap menuruni tempat bermain, mereka bermain dengan sangat bahagia. Saking semangat dan asik nya bermain, luhan meluncur meninggalkan minah dibelakangnya, tanpa terasa minah terjatuh dan tidak dapat berdiri, tidak berapa lama minah terduduk bersaha untuk berdiri dia melihat sebuah tangan menjulur didepannya, minah pun mendongakan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat seorang pria dengan wajah tegas dan mata yang tajam sedang melihatnya, _

_Mari aku bantu, ucap pria tersebut._

_Minah yang sadar dari lamunannya segera menyambut tangan pria tersebut dan akhirnya dia mampu berdiri kembali._

_Gomawo, maaf merepotkan mu, ucap minah sedikit tertunduk, minah pun langsung meluncur meninggalkan pria tersebut untuk menyusul sang kaka._

_Oenni, kenapa meninggalkan ku oh? Marah minah saat bertemu luhan. _

_Mian, oenni sudah mencari mu tapi tidak ketemu, kemana saja oh?tanya luhan,_

_Aku tadi terjatuh oenni, uh untung ada yang menolongku,,hhehe orangnya tampan, namun tatapannya datar. Heehehhehe_

_Dasar, luhan pun memukul pelan kepala adaiknya, lalu mata luhan melotot saat melihat leher adiknya yang kosong tanpa sebuah kalung._

_Minah, dimana kalungmu?_

_Oh, ada, ini "…" , minah nampak kaget saat dia meraba lehernya, ternyata kalungnya tidak ada._

_Oenni kemana kalungku?apa aku menjatuhkannya, oenni tunggu disini aku segera kembali. Minah langsung pergi meninggalkan luhan dan kembali ketempat dimana dia jatuh._

_Ya minah, xi minah, teriak luhan yang tidak dipedulikan sang adik._

_Dimana ya kalung itu, minah berjongkok dengan dengkul sebagai tumpuan badannya dan mengacak-ngacak tumpukan salju didepannya, panic dan khawatir akan kehilangan kalung yang diberikan ayahnya sebagai hadiah natalnya hilang belum sampai 24 jam dia memakainya. Namun lagi-lagi minah dikaegetkan dengan menggantungnya kalung tersebut didepan wajahnya, minah langsung merebut kalung tersebut dan menengok kembali siapa yang telah menemukannya._

_Terkejut, kali ini minah benar2 terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya,laki-laki tersebut adalah laki-laki yang membantunya saat dia jatuh tadi, minah pun langsung berdiri dan lagi-lagi dia hanya bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya,_

_Gomawo,,errr_

_Sehun, oh sehun, ucap sehun kepada minah_

_Oh, gomawo sehun-shi, choneun minah imnida, terima kasih telah menemukan kalungku. _

_Nde, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sehun pun berbalik dan meninggalkan minah. Belum sehun melangkah jauh terdengar suara seseorang yang menghentikannya_

_Chakamman, chakaman sehun-shi, minah pun mendorong alat sky nya mendekat ke arah sehun, _

_Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku karena kamu sudah membantuku dua kali aku akan mentraktirmu makan, mau kah? _

_Tidak usah, ucap sehun singkat_

_Anio, aku tidak menerima penolakan, aku tidak mau punya hutang budi, pokonya besok aku tunggu di xoxo café jam 4 sore, anyyeong…_

_Hari dimana sehun dan minah membuat janji pun telah tiba, minah nampak menuruni tangga dengan menggunakan dress selutut berwarna pink dan rambut yang digerai indah._

_Omma aku pergi dulu ya aku ada janji,,minah mengahmpiri ommanya yang sedang berada di dapur._

_Mau kemana sayang? Ini sudah sore, kau tidak akan makan dirumah?_

_Anio aku akan pulang sekitar jam 7 malam, aku mau bertemu teman dan membalas kebaikannya, hehehhhe_

_Oh?siapa?laki-laki? Pacarmu ya,,,Goda mrs xi kepada putrid bungsunya tersebut._

_Issshhh anio omma dia temanku, sudahlah aku pergi, nanti aku akan minta jemput sama oenni,,hehhe_

_Kriing, terdengar suara bel yang menandakan datangnya seseorang kedalam café tersebut, minah nampak tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang berada di meja ujung sedang memandang keluar jendela, minah melangkahkan kaki mulusnya ke arah pria tersebut._

_Anyyeong sehun-shi, maaf sudah menunggu lama?tanya minah sambil duduk di depan sehun._

_Hmm,kau sudah sampai? Aku juga baru datang._

_Saat minah akan bertanya tiba-tiba seorang pelayan datang dan menanyakan pesanan mereka,_

_Anyyeong minah-ah, sapa pelayan tersebut,_

_Anyeong minsoek oenni, sapa minah kepada pelayan tersebut. _

_Aku pesan coklat panas saja, dan kau?_

_Aku Americano saja, ucap sehun._

_Nde tunggu sebentar, minsoek pun pergi meninggalkan minah dan sehun kembali. Hening beberapa saat sampai sehun membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu._

_Apa kau sering kesini?sampai kau mengenali pelayannya?_

_Yups, aku dan oenni merupakan pelanggan tetap café ini, sebenarnya minsoek oenni adalah teman oenni ku, dia pacar dari pemilik café ini, aku sering ikut dengan oenni ku sehun-shi. Jawab minah dengan semangat 45 nya,,ehhhe_

_Oh panggil aku sehun, jangan dengan embel-embel lainnya. Atau kau bisa memanggilku oppa, kelihatanya kau lebih muda dariku._

_Oh "…" nde, aku masih kelas tiga senior high school. _

_Yups, kau harus memanggilku oppa, karena aku sudah kuliah._

_Oh, kau sama dengan oenniku, dia juga sudah kuliah, _

_Dan akhirnya mereka terus bercerita dengan diselingi humor yang membuat keduanya tertawa._

_Setelah itu sehun dan minah sering bertemu walaupun tidak terlalu sering karena kesibukan minah sebagai siswa kelas tiga yang siap akan menghadapi ujian sekolahnya. Kedekatan yang hampir mencapai 6 bulan tersebut semakin berlanjut saat minah pergi ke cina kerumah neneknya, tanpa diduga sehun juga pergi ke cina untuk berlibur bersama minah. Mereka menikmati cina bersama, pergi jalan-jalan dan merekapun semakin dekat, namun itu hanya dapat minah rasakan tidak lebih dari satu minggu, karena sehun mendapat telpon dari orangtuanya untuk kembali ke seoul. Liburan minah yang hampir 3 bulan dia jalani sendiri karena sehun tidak kembali ke cina bahkan dia sudah jarang bahkan tidak pernah bertukar kabar kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sehun di korea sana._

_Flashback off_

Hmmmmm~ helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sehun yang sedang berbaring tersebut,

Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu kembali minah, guman sehun seraya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi nya.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Xi nampak minah yang berlari menuju kamar kakanya setelah pulang kuliah bersama dan membersihkan dirinya.

Cklek, oenni, minah sedikit menyambulkan kepalanya melalui daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka melihat keadaan sang kaka di dalam kamarnya.

Oh, minah ya, kemarilah masuk, ucap luhan yang sedang menggosok rambutnya yang basah di pinngir ranjangnya.

Oenni, aku ingin cerit, ucap minah yang sudah duduk di samping luhan, sambil memperhatikan sang kakak.

Hm, apa yang ingin kau ceritaka?tanya luhan seraya menaruh handuknya di atas gantungan.

Oenni, aku bertemu dengannya, aku bertemu dengan orang yang aku sukai dan pergi tanpa kabar, minah berbicara dengan nada bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jaebal?oh kau pasti senang sayang,luhan duduk langsung melihat sang adik,

Nde, angguk minah, dia satu kampus dengan kita.

Oh, chinca?siapa dia?apa oenni mengenalnya?terawang luhan menatap sang adik

Molla, dia ada di jurusan bisnis,dia sedikit berubah oenni,

Oh jurusan bisnis?siapa sayang?oenni punya teman dijurusan itu, Tanya luhan antusias, mengingat tunangannya ada di jurusan bisnis juga.

Dia,,sehun, oh sehun,,

**TBC**

Kyaaaa,,, FF ini makin absurd dan entah kemana ceritanya,,hhehhee mian ya kalau ceritanya makin aneh, tolong di maklumi belom berpengalaman dalam mencurahkan ide. Hehhehhe

Jadi di mohon read, review dan kritiknya ya untuk membenarkan ff ini kepada jalannya..ehhehehhe

See you next chap,,,

**HUNHAN Story**


	3. Chapter 3

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 3

Cast

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Minah

Other cast

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Dia,,sehun, oh sehun,,

Little Happy

Seperti terjadi hujan di saat matahari menyinari dengan terik, luhan mematung mendengar nama orang yang selama ini mengisi hari-harinya. Entah apa yang akan luhan katakan saat ini, dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, hanya mampu memandangi sang adik yang baru saja mengucapkan nama sakral yang selalu ada di dalam hati luhan beberapa bulan ini.

"Oenni, gwenchana?" Suara minah menyadarkan luhan dari lamunannya, dan segera luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap sang adik dengan senyum manis yang luhan rasakan berat untuk melakukannya

"Gwenchana, oh sehun? Apakah dia lelaki yang selama ini kau ceritakan?"

"Nde, aku tadi bertemu dengannya, betapa senangnya aku oenni walaupun dia agak dingin" ucap minah seraya memperlihatkan wajah sedikit kecewanya.

"Mungkin dia juga kaget, kau kan pernah bilang kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi?"jawab luhan seraya mengelus rambut sang adik penuh sayang

"Iya, mungkin saja oenni, oh oenni baru selesai mandi, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu"

"Hmmmm" hanya gumaman yang luhan berikan tanpa menoleh pada sang adik yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Blam, suara pintu pun tertutup, bersamaan dengan Kristal bening yang keluar dari kedua mata rusa luhan, ntah apa yang terjadi luhan sendiri tidak tahu dia hanya merasakan sakit dan sesak saat mendengar nama yang terucap dari adiknya tersebut. Bukan luhan tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya sang adik yang sangat menyukai sehun, betapa sedihnya dia saat bercerita liburannya yang tiba-tiba sepi karena sehun kembali ke korea. Luhan tau sangat tau bagaimana perasaan sang adik pada lelaki tersebut, namun luhan juga tahu betapa sakitnya hatinya mendengar siapa lelaki tersebut. Rasanya dunia luhan berhenti berputar saat ini juga, luhan tau dia akan mendapat peluang lebih besar untuk bersama sehun karena mereka telah bertunangan namun luhan tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti hati adik tersayangnya, bahkan luhan berpikir apakah sehun juga menyukai adiknya?bahkan mereka bertemu sebelum sehun bertemu dengannya, bahkan sehun kembali ke korea sehari sebelum mereka bertunangan.

"Sehunie",,gumam luhan bersamaan dengan derasnya air mata yang jatuh mengaliri pipi luhan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara menangisnya luhan saat ini sedang berada di meja makan keluarga xi. mereka semua berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama, mrs xi nampak sedang memberikan nasi untuk tuan xi, minah sudah siap untuk menyuapkan makananya, namun luhan sedari tadi hanya memandang makanan yang ada di piringnya, tanpa ada niatan untuk mencicipinya,

"Luhanie, apakah masakan omma tidak enak hmm?"tanya mrs xi yang berada di hadapan luhan

Luhan yang hanya diam saat itu juga merasa terkejut mendengar penuturan sang omma, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Anio omma, hanya saja aku tidak lapar"

"Hmmm, yasudah paling tidak minumlah susu mu"ucap omma luhan kembali.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan meminum susunya, minah yang berada disamping luhan hanya diam dan memperhatikan sang kaka yang nampak aneh semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan.

",Luhan minah appa dan omma sepertinya akan ke cina, nenekmu sakit disana" ucap mr xi di saat acara makan mala mini.

"Halmoeni sakit appa?sakit apa appa?"tanya minah

"Biasa jantung nya kambuh sekarang halmoeni ada di rumah sakit, maka dari itu appa dan omma akan ke cina besok, apakah kalian akan baik-baik saja disini?"

"Ya appa, aku tak apa disini saja, yakan oenni?"tanya minah yang langsung dapat anggukan dari luhan

"Berapa lama omma dan appa disana?"saat ini luhan sudah bergabung dalam pembicaraan ini

"Tidak tahu sayang, mungkin sampai halmoenimu membaik" kali ini mrs xi yang menjawabnya

"Baiklah, sampaikan salam kami untuk halmoeni omma appa" ucap luhan.

Hari ini luhan tidak ke kampus bersama minah, karena luhan tidak ada kuliah pagi, maka minah berangkat duluan untuk sampai ke kampus. setelah memarkirkan mobilnya minah sedikit berkaca dan merapikan tatanan rambutnya. Ya luhan dan minah memang memiliki ciri yang sangat berbeda, dimana minah merupakan wanita yang sangat feminim dan anggun, namun berbeda dengan luhan yang notabenenya lebih tomboy. Jika minah akan selalu memakai rok atau dress serta heels dengan tinggi sekitar 5 cm dan lancip dan rambut yang tergerai indah, namun tidak dengan luhan yang hanya akan memakai celana jeans, kaos atau kemeja yang dibalut dengan planel atau cardigan serta sepatu kets dan rambut yang diikat sedikit acak2an, namun aura yang dimiliki luhan tidak tertutupi dengan dandanannya yang cuek.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu oppa" ucap minah seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas memberikan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya dimana akan melewati fakultas bisnis, karena minah sendiri tidak tahu jadwal kuliah yang dilakukan oleh sehun, maka dia rela untuk berjalan melalui gedung bisnis yang akan sedikit memakan waktu untuk dapat bertemu dengan sehun. Namun sepertinya minah sedikit kecewa karena dia tidak melihat sehun, walaupun itu dapat melihat dua lelaki yang waktu itu menghampirinya saat bersama sehun.

Sementara itu luhan sedang bersiap untuk menuju kampusnya, saat ini dia sedang duduk di ruang keluarga seraya mengotak-atik hp nya, saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00 kelas luhan akan dimulai sekitar pukul 11.00, maka luhan berniat untuk naik bus saja, luhan lebih senang untuk menaiki bus dari pada membawa mobilnya karena dia beranggapan akan banyak sesuatu yang dapat dia lihat dengan naik bus yang akan membuat inspirasinya makin banyak.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel rumah membuat luhan sedikit berjenggit dari kegiatannya bersama hp tersayangnya, dengan malas dia berjalan menuju pintu dan langsung membuka pintu. betapa kagetnya luhan saat melihat sehun sudah berdiri didepannya,

"Oh, sehun?kenapa kau kesini?"tanya luhan dengan wajah oonnya

"Ayo berangkat, bukankah kau ada kuliah", jawab sehun dengan menatap luhan intens, ntah kenapa sehun merasa semakin hari luhan semakin cantik, walau dengan dandanan yang tidak feminim namun selalu sederhana, dan sehun menyukainya.

"Oh kau menjemputku?"heran luhan,

"Hmm palli, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menjemputmu lu" jawab sehun dengan malas

"Ahh benar, aku ambil tas dulu" luhan berlalu kedalam dan mengambil tasnya. Lalu merekapun memasuki mobil sehun dan menuju kampus.

Dalam mobil hanya terjadi keheningan tanpa ada yang bersuara, luhan yang biasanya semangat bercerita namun tidak untuk saat ini dia hanya diam dan memperhatikan kesamping kaca, melihat jalanan yang sedang di laluinya saat ini.

"Lu, ada apa denganmu hmm?" Tanya sehun memecahkan keheningan

"Oh, anio memangnya ada apa denganku?" Luhan menjawab kaget dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,

Sehunpun kembali diam dan focus menyetir sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di pinggir jalan yang terletak beberapa meter dari kampusnya.

"Lu, mulai sekarang aku ingin kita turun bersama di kampus saja" ucap sehun mendadak

Namun luhan sedikit bingung, dalam hati dia senang apakah sehun sudah siap untuk orang-orang mengetahui hubungannya, namun saat akan mengiyakan luhan ingat akan keberadaan minah yang satu kampus dengannya, maka anggukan yang akan diberikanpun tergantikan dengan gelengan dari luhan

"Anio, disini saja aku tidak mau merepotkan mu kalau orang-orang mengetahui hubungan kita" belum sempat sehun akan menjawab luhan sudah keluar dan berjalan meninggalkan sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan memandangi punggung luhan yang kian menjauh, sehun tahu apa yang membuat luhan seperti saat ini.

Minah ya minah lah saat ini yang membuat luhan seperti ini, bukan sehun tidak tahu apa hubungan minah dan luhan, bahkan dia sudah tahu saat bersama minah bahwa luhan adalah kakanya, namun tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sehun tidak memikirkannya. Bahkan saat ini sehun sangat ingin memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa luhan adalah miliknya, istri masa depannya, namun entah mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan sehun sangat bahagia saat tahu siapa yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Ya sehun sebenrnya sangat mencintai luhan jauh sebelum adanya pertunangan ini,

_Flashback_

"_Brukkk, chossohamnida sunbaenim, maaf saya terlambat" terlihat seorang gadis dengan kepang dua dan seragam yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik ala ospek yang sedang dilakukan oleh kampus ini. Luhan gadis yang sedang membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf kepada sunbae nya nampak kelelahan, _

"_Kenapa kamu terlambat?bukankah ini hari pertama ospek?"ucap kaka sunbae yang diketahui bernama Jessica_

"_Mian sunbaenim tadi saya tertinggal bus" ucap luhan dengan menundukan kepalanya_

"_Hmmmm baiklah kamu berdiri di depan sana dan kamu nyatakan cinta kepadaku" sela sunbae dengan wajah sok gantengnya yaitu minho. Tanpa dapat melawan luhanpun melakukan hukuman tersebut dengan ditertawakan oleh seluruh mahasiswa baru dan sunbae yang melihatnya._

_Tanpa dia sadari terlihat pria dengan kulit putih albinonya memperhatikan setiap gerakan luhan didepan sana, ya dia sehun. Sehun memperhatikan luhan dengan ekpresi datar yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh orang lain, namun apa yang dipikirkan sehun sungguh akan membuat oranglain tidak percaya. Ternyata sehun terpana dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat mata rusa luhan tadi. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari luhan, apa yang dia lakukan nampak lucu di depan sehun. _

_Hari ospek pun selesai sehun tetap memperhatikan luhan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi mahasiswa resmi dengan jurusan masing-masing, saat itu sehun tau luhan adalah mahasiswi jurusan design. Perjalanan waktu hampir 3 semester tidak membuat sehun dapat mendekati luhan, karena sehun berubah menjadi idola di kampusnya sendiri yang selalu mendapatkan kesibukan dari para fansnya beserta kai dan chanyeol. Selain itu gedung yang cukup jauh dan jarangnya luhan pergi ke kantin membuat mereka nampak tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, walaupun luhan tau hebohnya berita prince kampus ini. Namun sehun tetaplah sehun yang selalu memperhatikan luhan dan sehun yang selalu tersenyum kala melihat tingkah luhan, sampai akhirnya hari dimana dia bertemu dengan minah, adik dari luhan sendiri._

_Flashback off_

Akhirnya setelah bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya, dan luhan sudah tidak terlihat sehunpun menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju kedalam kampus. saat tiba di dalam kampus sehun berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum dari para wanita yang dia lewati, namun kaki sehun berhenti melangkah kala dia melihat dua siluet wanita yang dia kenal sedang bercakap-cakap, ya setelah diperhatikan sehun mengenali siapa mereka, dia adalah luhan dan minah. Mereka berdua nampak tidak tahu bahwa sehun tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah.

Saat minah dan luhan selesai mengobrol minah pun membawa dirinya kearah yang berbeda dengan luhan, dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat sehun sedang melihat kearahnya, tanpa pikir panjang minah berlari menghampiri sehun.

"Oppa",

saat ini mereka sedang berada di kafe di dekat kampus, setelah minah menghampiri sehun, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe dekat kampus mereka.

"Oppa, bagimana kabarmu?"tanya minah

"Baik, dirimu?"jawab sehun

"Nde, aku baik bahkan jauh lebih baik setelah aku bertemu oppa" jawab minah dengan semangatnya

"Oppa, kenapa oppa tidak menepati janji oppa saat kita di cina?"Tanya minah to the point

"Mian, terjadi sesuatu dan sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa menepati janji itu" jawab sehun tanpa memandang minah

"Weo oppa?apakah terjadi sesuatu?bukan kah oppa berjanji akan kembali ke cina dan kita berlibur bersama?"

"Hmmmmmm",,

"Tapi oppa, aku mencintai oppa, aku menyayangi oppa dari semenjak oppa bisa menemukan kalungku oppa"jawab minah dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

Sehun nampak menyandarkan dirinya kebelakang kursi dan menarik nafasnya yang terasa cukup berat jujur sehun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan minah, walaupun dia sudah menyadari minah memang menyukainya.

"Molla minah ya, mianheo" ucap sehun.

Drtttt drttttt

Ponsel sehun pun bergetar dan terlihat panggilan masuk dengan tulisan omma sehunpun langsung menggeser symbol berwarna hijau pada layar hp nya

"Yeobseyo omma""

Sehunie,,cepat pulang yah dan ajak luhan, umma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita"

""Nde umma, aku akan segera pulang

"Sama luhanie arra?"

"Nde, arra"

Pip

Sambunganpun selesai dan sehun kembali menatap minah,

"Mian aku harus pergi umma menungguku" ucap sehun dan pergi meninggalkan minah yang nampak meneteskan airmatanya.

"Oppa, kenapa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" bisik minah dan akhirnya menangis

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang dia parkirkan di depan kafe, dia sedikit mengintip ke dalam kafe, ada sedikit perasaan tidak tega dalam dirinya melihat minah yang nampak tertunduk, namun sehun juga tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya bersama minah, dia tidak mau menyakiti minah terlalu dalam.

Saat ini sehun sedang berada bersama kedua sahabatnya yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Yo, sehunie kita nongkrong dulu di kafe bagaimana? "Tanya kai kepada sehun.

"Anio aku disuruh pulang sama omma"

"Weo?tumben sekali ahjumma menyuruhnya pulang jam segini,apakah aku di ajak?"tanya kai sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak, omma mengajak orang lain" jawab sehun sekenanya

"Oh!" Kai dan chanyeol nampak kaget dengan penuturan sehun, lalu mereka saling pandang dengan senyum evil andalan.

"Siapa?calon istrimu ya?" Tanya chanyeol dengan smirknya "kami memang sedikit dengan sikapmu, yang selalu berangkat dan pulang kuliah sendiri ucap chanyeol.

"Shit!"Sehun mengumpat dalam hati dan baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan

Sehun hanya diam dan bersiap-siapa akan pergi meninggalkan kai dan chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti kala kai memegang bahunya

"Hei, mau kemana kawan?" sehun sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami"Tanya kai

Hmmm, tidak! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat semakin pendiam ya walaupun kau memang irit bicara, tapi suasana wajahmu berbeda, kau selalu berangkat kuliah lebih awal dari kita, saat kita kuliah siang sekalipun, kau seperti sedang menjemput seseorang, ada apa oh?"timpal chanyeol yang diamini oleh kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku harus pulang omma menungguku"

Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan chankai yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melhat kelakuan maknae nya itu. Saat dalam perjalanan sehun menghubungi luhan untuk pergi kerumah ibunya bersama, lalu sehunpun mendekatkan hp nya dengan telinganya, y

Tuuuuuut tuuuut

"Yeobseyo"

"Lu, hari ini pulang bersama, sekarang aku tunggu d tempat biasa"

"Oh, ada apa memang?"

"Omma mengajak makan malam bersama, kau dimana?"

"…"

"Lu?"

"….."

"Ya jawab aku" ucap sehun dengan sedikit meninngikan nada suaranya

"Oh, nde tapi,"

"Weo?"

"Baiklah tunggu aku di tempat biasa"

Pip

Sambunganpun berakhir dan sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya untuk menunggu luhan.

"Minah ya, gwenchana, mungkin sehun memiliki alasan yang belom bisa dia beritahukan," ucap luhan seraya mengelus rambut sang adik. Ya saat sehun pergi meninggalkannya minah langsung menghubungi luhan yang saat itu sedang berada di dalam kelas, setelah selesai luhan langsung menuju taman dimana sang adik berada, dan minah langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan sehun, ada sedikit perasaan bahagia saat luhan mendengar bahwa sehun berubah, namun perasaan bersalah dan tidak tega melihat sang adik juga hinggap dalam hati luhan,

Drrrrt drrrttt

hp luhan bergetar dan menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari sehun, luhan nampak kaget dan bingung untuk mengangkatnya

"Siapa oenni?angkatlah"

"Oh, nde changkaman oenni angkat dulu" luhanpun sedikit memundurkan dirinya dan agak menyamping membelakangi minah dan mengangkat telponnya

"Yeobseyo"

"Lu, hari ini pulang bersama, sekarang aku tunggu d tempat biasa"

"Oh, ada apa memang?"

"Omma mengajak makan malam bersama, kau dimana?"

"…"luhan terdiam dan bingung untuk menjawab dengan keadaan sang adik saat ini

"Lu?"

"….."

"Ya jawab aku,"ucap sehun dengan sedikit meninngikan nada suaranya

"Oh, nde tapi,"

"Weo?"

"Baiklah tunggu aku di tempat biasa"

Pip

"Nugu oenni?sepertinya penting, kau ada janji?"tanya minah

"Nde, aku ada janji dan temanku sedang menunggu, minah apa kau sudah lebih baik?"jujur luhan merasa menjadi orang paling jahat saat ini, namun tidak dapat luhan pungkiri dia saat ini sangat ingin bertemu sehun.

"Nde, oenni gomawo pergilah aku akan pulang dan menunggu oenni di rumah"

"Mian kalau oenni tidak bisa makan malam di rumah, oenni takut lama" Ucap luhan dengan nada tidak tega membohongi adiknya sendiri.

"Nde lagian dirumah kan ada bibi jung yang menemani"

"Oenni pergi ya"

"Nde hati-hati oenni"

Bruk, luhan duduk di kursi penumpang sehun dengan sedikit terengah, pasalnya luhan berlari karena takut minah keburu keluar kampus.

"Palli sehun kita berangkat" ucap luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Kenapa berlari?makan malam masih lama ini baru jam 4 sore" ucap sehun seraya menyerahkan tisu kearah luhan

"Aku sedang olahraga saja"ucap luhan sambil mengelap keringat di pelipisnya dengan tisu yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Ya sehun dan luhan memang nampak mesra jika berada di luar kampus, kebersamaan yang hampir terjadi selama 6 bulan ini membuat mereka tidak canggung lagi, bahkan sehun lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama luhan.

"Aku pulang",,,,teriak sehun dari pintu yang mendapat pukulan halus dari luhan di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan teriak sehun" ucap luhan dengan ketus,

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, ah luhaaaann" teriak mrs oh dan langsung memeluk luhan

"Apa kabar sayang?"ucap sungmin omma seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada luhan.

"Baik oemonim?bagaimana dengan oemonim?"

"Uh aku sangat baik, apalagi saat melihat kalian bersama" Ucap mrs oh

"Kami memang serasi dan akan selalu bersama omma" ucap sehun seraya mengecup pipi luhan sekilas. Yang membuat luhan menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Hahhahha, kau ini, lu tunggulah omma akan memasak untuk makan malam dlu"

"Aku bantu oemonim"cegah luhan

"Oh, kau bisa masak?" Tanya mrs oh,

"Anio tp aku mungkin bisa membantu hehhehhe"ucap luhan dengan malu

"Hahahaahhah" sehun tertawa dengan terbahak mendengar ucapan luhan, dan dibalas dengan deathglare dari luhan yang terlihat imut

"Oh, mian aku mau ganti baju dulu" sehunpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sebelum rusa betinanya mengamuk

"YAK! OH SEHUUUNNNN" teriak luhan

"Sudah chagi, kajja ikut omma kedapur" ajak mrs oh kepada luhan.

Luhan tampak sibuk bulak-balik dapur meja makan, dia sedang menata meja makan dan menyusun makanan yang dimaska oleh mrs oh bersamanya. Tanpa disadarinya sehun telah berdiri di dekat tangga dan memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik luhan, dan tersenyum melihat semuanya

Sehun Pov

Setelah mandi dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku aku pun turun ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh rusa kecilku, kutapaki tangga menuju kebwah dan akhirnya aku berhenti di ujung tangga ketika aku melihat luhan tertawa bersama omma di dapur, rasa hangat menjalari di dalam tubuhku, melihat luhan yang sedang menyusun meja makan, dengan rambut yang diikat asal dan beberapa anak rambut menjuntai keluar dari ikatannya, yang membuatnya nampak lebih cantik,

Ya tuhan, apa ini? kenapa ada manusia begitu sempurnanya di dunia ini, dan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikinya, aku sungguh menyayanginya. Terima kasih telah menciptakan dia untukku..

Hun,,sehunn..oh sehun

Sehun pov end

"Hun,,,sehunn.. oh sehun" panggilan mrs oh membuyarkan lamunan sehun,

"Oh, nde omma weo? "

"Kenapa berdiri disitu oh?sedang memandang calon istrimu ini ya?"goda mrs oh sambil mencolek-colek luhan yang sudah memerah seperti kepeting

"Nde, aku memang sedang memandanginya, weo?"ucap sehun dengan datarnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"Aissshh anak itu menyebalkan sekali" Gerutu mrs oh, yang mengundang senyum kecil di bibir luhan.

Saat ini seluruh keluarga oh sudah duduk rapi di meja makan setelah datangnya mr oh. Yang ditambah dengan adanya calon keluarga baru mereka.

"Sehun, luhan bagaimana hubungan kalian?"tanya mrs oh

"Baik omma, kan tadi aku sudah bilang" ucap sehun dengat datarnya,

"Aiisshh bukan itu maksudku bocah" songot mrs oh

"Lalu? "

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian, apakah sudah terpikirkan untuk segera menikah?"

"Uhuukkk" saat itu juga luhan merasa tersedak makanna sendiri,

"Minum, cereboh sekali" sehun menyerahkan segelas air kepada luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari mr dan mrs oh tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Nanti aku beritahu omma kalau aku sudah akan menikahi luhan, jangan tanyakan lagi" jawab sehun

"Uhhh anakmu ini menyebalkan sekali" ucap mrs oh seraya melirik kepada mr oh,

"Dia anakmu juga yeobo"jawab mr oh dengan senyum evilnya.

Makan malam pun berjalan dengan sangat ramai, dimana mrs oh selalu dibuat kesal dengan jawaban dari sehun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya eomonim aboeji" pamit luhan kepada mr dan mrs oh,

"Nde hati-hati ya sayang"ucap mrs oh seraya memeluk luhan,

"Jangan ngebut oh sehun"ucap mr oh dengan wajah datar dan dingin persis seperti sehun.

"Nde appa, kajja lu,"sehunpun keluar dengan menggandeng tangan luhan.

Mrs oh tersenyum bahagia melihat keduanya.

"Aku berharap mereka segera menikah yeobo, aku menginginkan cucu dan aku sangat menyukai luhan" ucap mrs oh berbinar.

Mr oh yang mendengarpun tersenyum evil sambil merangkul mrs. Oh lalu berbisik

"Yeobo, karena kau menginginkan cucu, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan sehun adik saja?"

Mrs oh langsung mencubit mr oh dan pergi sambil menghentakn kakinya, "ya!dasar pervert"

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah luhan kembali terjadi keheningan di dalam mobil, luhan sedang asik dengan entah apa yang dipikirkannya

"Lu, lagi-lagi kau melamun?"

"Tidak" ucap luhan yang hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Sehun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Nde, kita mampir ke sungai han sebentar"

Saat ini sehun dan luhan sedang berada di salah satu bangku yang berada di sungai han, keadaan memang tidak terlalu dingin karena memang saat ini sedang memasuki musim panas. Mereka berdua saling diam menatap hamparan air yang membentang begitu luasnya di depan mereka. Sampai akhirnya salah satu suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka,

"Sehun" ucap luhan

"Nde?"sehun pun menjawab tanpa menoleh kea rah luhan'

"Pertunangan ini, dapatkah kita batalkan?"

Heh?

**TBC**

Kaaa chingu mian makin absurd, aku bingung bikinnya. Maaf ya buat kopel lainnya belom bisa muncul bgt, soalnya konfliknya masih sama minah nih…

Mohon review ama kritiknya ya,,maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan…

HUNHAN Story


	4. Chapter 4

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 4

Cast

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

And Other cast

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Previous

"pertunangan ini, apakah bisa dibatalkan?

"heh"

**Little Happy**

"weo lu?"Tanya sehun dengan wajah herannya

"…"

"lu?"

".."

Lagi pertanyaan sehun tidak ditanggapi oleh luhan, sampai saat ini luhan hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatu yang dikenakannya. Pikiran luhan melayang entah kemana, sejujurnya luhan tidak pernah berpikir ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, namun melihat keadaan minah tadi sebelum luhan makan malam dengan keluarga sehun luhan sungguh tidak tega, minah menangis, selalu meracau menyebut nama sehun, betapa luhan saat ini pun ingin berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai sehun, namun apa daya dia tahu betapa sakitnya minah saat ini, apalagi kalau sampai dia tahu hubungan sehun dan luhan, maka dengan sedikit keberanian luhan mengatakannya.

"ya, xi luhan jawab aku" ucap sehun dengan nada sedikit meninggi karena tidak mendapat respon dari luhan sedari tadi. Akhirnya luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan berbalik menatap sehun.

"aku, aku ingin pertunangan ini di batalkan saja sehun"ucap luhan dengan pelan dan sedikit bergetar.

"weo lu?apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"aku,sudah tahu semuanya sehun, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan minah"

DEG

Sehun sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan luhan saat ini, dia tidak menyangka bahwa luhan akan mengatakan hal ini, namun sehun segera menyangkal pemikirannya.

"apa maksudmu lu?" Tanya sehun seraya memegang kedua bahu luhan.

Hiks…hiks...luhan menangis, pertahananya runtuh entah kenapa namun dia merasa sungguh berat untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan dia katakana.

"sehunie, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, ani bahkan mungkin untuk mencintaiku terlalu jauh, mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku sedikitpun,,hiks…hikss"

"aku tahu kau dan minah sudah dekat sebelum perjodohan ini, kau dan minah sudah saling mncintaikan?ucap luhan seraya menatap mata tajam sehun

"aku tahu betapa kalian dekat dan selalu bersama, aku-"

Ucapan luhan terputus saat tidak diduga sehun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir luhan yang sedang mengutarakan pemikirannya dan terlihat sedikit bergetar menahan tangisannya. Sehun hanya menempelkan bibirnya tanpa ada niatan untuk melakukan hal lebih. Selama kecupan ini berlangsung mata sehun tidak sedikitpun terpejam, mata setajam elang ini hanya memadangi mata rusa yang berada di hadapannya. Dalam mata rusa tersebut sehun dapat melihat betapa sakitnya luhan saat ini akan semua kejadian ini.

Setelah beberapa saat saling menempelkan bibir dan memandang satu sama lain, sehun mengakhiri kecupannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di atas pipi luhan, jarinya bergerak seraya menghapus sisa-sisa airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"berhenti lu, berhenti mengucapkan hal seperti itu" ucap sehun seraya memandang luhan dengan lembut. "aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan akan menyakiti kalian, namun satu yang harus kau tahu lu, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku bertemu minah"

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya menandakan ketidakmengertiaanya atas apa yang sehun katakana. Mengerti dengan tatapan luhan, sehunpun melanjutkan kata-katanya sehun menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan dan perasaannya saat pertama kali bertemu luhan saat mereka sedang di ospek.

Hiks..hiks,,,

"sehunie"ucap luhan,

Sehun hanya memandangi luhan yang berada di hadapannya yang saat ini hanya menunduk sambil menangis dan menggumamkan namanya.

"sehunie"

Grep

Sehun sedikit terhuyung saat luhan memeluknya dengan cepat. Namun dengan sigap sehun memeluk pinggang luhan. Dalam pelukan sehun merasakan luhan semakin sesenggukan dan bergetar,

"sehunie, saranghae"bisik luhan didalam pelukannya

Tidak dapat dibayangkan saat ini sehun merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang, bagaimana bahagianya sehun saat mendengar kata-kata manis yang terucap dari bibir mungil tersebut. Sehunpun melepaskan pelukannya pada luhan lalu memandani luhan dengan penuh cinta.

"lu, apa yang kamu ucapkan benar?"

"nde, sehunie saranghae"ucap luhan dengan menampilkan senyumannya. Akhirnya mereka mengakhiri mala mini dengan pelukan hangat dari keduanya.

Setelah puas berpelukan dan tanpa terasa malam semakin larut akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah luhan. Selama dalam perjalanan kali ini tak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun. Luhan sudah tertidur di samping kursi kemudi sehun, dia nampak kelelahan setelah menangis cukup lama, terlihat matanya yang sedikit membengkak dan masih jelas bekas airmata di pipinya. Setelah mencapai perjalanan sekitar 15 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang kediaman xi, awalnya sehun ingin langsung masuk dan membawa tubuh luhan dalam pangkuannya ke dalam, namun sebelum mereka pulang luhan sudah berpesan tidak ingin diantarkan sampai ke dalam dia takut minah akan mengenali mobil sehun yang mengantarnya.

Saat ini sehun hanya memandangi wajah luhan dengan tangan yang membelai lembut pipi luhan,

"lu, kenapa kau sampai berpikir untuk mengakhiri pertunangan ini,,hmm?"tanya sehun pada luhan tanpa di tanggapi oleh luhan.

"lu, aku sungguh mencintaimu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi kedepannya tetaplah bersamaku" ucap sehun kembali.

Drrrtttt drtttt

Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya memandangi wajah luhan, dikala dia merasakan getaran dari dalam tas luhan, tanpa menunggu lama sehun sedikit mengguncang tubuh luhann

"lu, iroena, kita sudah sampai lu"

"eung"luhan terbangun setelah dia merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya,

"oh, apakah sudah sampai?mian aku ktiduran"ucap luhan seraya mengucek matanya.

"nde kita sudah sampai, oh iya lu handphonemu bergetar tadi"

Tanpa memperdulikan handphonenya, luhan bersiap akan keluar mobil sehun, namun belum sempat luhan membuka pintu mobil, dia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh sehun. Luhanpun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sehun

"weo sehuna?

"ani, lu aku mohon lupakan obrolan kita di sungai han tadi, lupakan kalau kau pernah meminta semua ini di akhiri"

Luhan hanya menatap sehun dengan tatapan sendu, luhan dapat melihat kesungguhan pada mata luhan dalam mengatakan kata-katanya. Entah apa yang luhan pikirkan saat ini, tidak tega melihat sehuh seperti ini luhanpun hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya menarik tangannya dari genggaman sehun dan membuka mobil. Setelah itu luhanpun berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya dan sehunpun melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

Ting tong ting tong

Kreeekkkk, pintu mension xi pun terbuka yang menampakan seorang maid yang cukup berumur tersenyum kea rah luhan, "ah nona sudah pulang?"Tanya sang pembantu

"ah, nde mian bibi jung aku membuatmu terbangun di saat istirahatmu"ucap luhan penuh penyesalan.

"anio nona, kajja masuk sudah malam"

Luhanpun berjalan memasuki mension xi, lalu luhan mendengar suara lengkingan yang memanggilnya

"oennnni"

Luhanpun menatap sang adik yang berlari dari arah tangga menghampirinya, "kau belom tidur?" Tanya luhan saat minah sudah berada di depannya,

"belum, oenni apakan oenni diantarkan seseorang?aku tadi melihat sebuah mobil nampak menepi di depan gerbang kita?

DEG

".."

"oenni, weo?apakah ada yang salah?"Tanya minah saat melihat luhan hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya luhanpun tersenyum kepada minah

"nde, oenni tadi di antarkan teman, minah oenni masuk kamar dlu ya,oenni sangat cape" ucap luhan seraya mengelus rambut sang adik.

"nde oenni istirahatlah"

Luhanpun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar minah, setelah masuk dalam kamar luhan merebahkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tanpa disadari setitik Kristal bening turun dari pelupuk mata luhan, dia sedih dengan semua yang terjadi saat ini, dimana dia mengingat semua obrolannya di sungai han, dimana sehun sangat marah saat luhan meminta pembatalan pertunangan, namun luhan juga tidak menepis betapa sakit melihat adiknya yang menangis karena mencintai sehun. Dengan perlahan luhan memejamkan matanya dengan beban yang terasa sangat berat saat ini.

Setelah satu minggu dari kejadian di sungai han, luhan masih bersikap biasa saat di kampus dan di luar kampus bersama sehun, namun masalah tidak hanya berhenti saat itu, keadaan sehun yang sudah jujur akan perasaannya pada luhan, justru semakin membuat luhan tersiksa, semakin hari minah semakin terlihat kacau akan sifat sehun yang dingin dan tidak menghiraukannya, minah setiap hari bercerita dengan terurai air mata dimana itu semua membuat luhan semakin sakit melihatnya. Tidak dipungkiri mungkin luhan akan berbagi sehun dengan minah.

Sore ini luhan dan sehun sedang berada di salah satu kafe langganan luhan xoxo café. Luhan dan sehun nampak terdiam dengan minuman di depan mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, yang membuat sehun menoleh padanya

"weo lu?kenapa kau nampak lelah?tanya sehun

"sehuna?a-ku,,a,,a,,ku"

"weo lu?"

"sehuna, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bisa"

"apa, kenapa dengan mu lu?apa yang tidak bisa?"Tanya sehun sedikit panic melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata luhan

"sehuna, aku tau kau tidak mau mengakhiri pertunangan ini, tapi-"suara luhan tercekat, rasanya berat untuk mengutarakan keinginannya saat ini, namun dia harus mengatakannya demi mian

"tapi, bisakah kau menyayangi minah dan bersikap biasa saja pada minah, jangan mengacuhkannya, kembalilah menjadi sehun yang minah kenal" ucap luhan seraya menundukan kepala dan menahan air matanya untuk terus turun.

Sehun nampak terkejut akan apa yang luhan ucapkan, lagi dia harus berurusan dengan minah,

"lu, kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku bersama minah?sudah aku bilang aku mencintaimu, dan minah adalah masa laluk dan mungkin saat aku bertemu dengannya saat dimana aku dalam keadaan bingung karena tidak dapat mendapatkanmu" ucap sehun dengan menahan emosinya

"nde, aku tau minah adalah masa lalumu, tapi tidak untuk minah kau adalah masalalu dan saat ini baginya"jawab luhan seraya menatap mata sehun dengan lembut,

"sehuna aku mohon, sayangilah minah anggap saja dia adik ipar mu"mohon luhan

"lalu, bagaimana dengan kita?

"nde kita akan tetap bersama, namun jangan sampai minah tahu hubungan kita, jebal sehuna?sekali lagi luhan memohon seraya menggenggam tangan sehun.

"haaahhh", helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sehun, dan dia menatap luhan dan berbalik menggenggam tangan luhan

"nde akan aku lakukan, namun itu hanya sebatas kakak ipar dan adik iparnya. Aku melakukannya karenamu lu"

Akhirnya luhan tersenyum setelah mendengar penuturan sehun yang mau mengikuti keinginanya. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang sudah luhan rencanakan.

Pagi ini sehun berjalan dengan kedua sahabatnya menuju kantin kampusnya. "chanyeol hyung, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan baekhyun dalam waktu cepat?tanya kai pada chanyeol

"heh?"

"iya kau ingat kan kita bertemu mereka saat kejadian luhan tersiram ramennya sendiri?lalu setelah bebrapa minggu setelahnya kau berpacaran dengan temannya"jawab kai

"ya, kau kenapa menanyakan itu kamjjong?"Tanya sehun yang berada di samping kai

"aisshhh, tidak kenapa aku hanya heran saja"jawab kai kesal

"eiyyy sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu"ucap chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alis tanda siap-siap membully kai "apa kau menyukai temannya juga yang bermata bulat seperti kodok itu?"

"ehh, anio aku kan hanya bercanda"jawab kai kelimpungan karena tebakan chanyeol memang benar

"ya tak usah berbohong kamjjong"ucap sehun dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

"ya kalian sudahlah lupakan"kai berjalan cepat menuju kantin, karena tidak tahan dengan godaan kedua sahabatnya.

HAHAHHAHAHHA tawa pun tak dapat dihindari oleh chanyeol yang melihat gelagat teman hitamnya itu, namun sehun hanya tersenyum, lalu chanyeol dan kai pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menyusul kai.

Iya, memang benar saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dalam accident luhan yang tertumpah ramen, kai memang menyukai kyungsoo, saat pertama melihatnya dia terpesona akan kecantikan dan keanggunan yang kyungsoo miliki, sampai akhirnya kai bertekad untuk mendekati kyungso.. Setiap hari kai mencari informasi tentang kyungsoo memperhatikan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh gadis bermata bulat tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia tahu bahwa kyungsoo menyukai senior mereka bernama kim junmyeon.

Setelah mengetahui fakta tersebut kai sempat mundur dan tidak ingin mendapatkan cinta kyungsoo, namun keinginan kai kembali timbul kala dia tahu chanyeol telah mendapatkan hati baekhyun yang dia ketahui sangat cerewet. Kai pun bertekad akan mendekati kyungsoo, walaupun dia tahu kyungsoo menyukai sunbae mereka, namun kai yakin bisa mendapatkan kyungsoo, karena kai tahu bahwa kim junmyeon telah memiliki yeojachingu satu angkatan dengannya yang bernama zhang yixing.

Saat ini luhan sedang mematut wajah cantiknya dengan sedikit polesan bedak dan lipgloss yang mempercantik penampilannya saat ini. Luhan sudah bertekad bagaimanapun caranya dia hanya ingin melihat kebahagian minah, apapun akan dia lakukan, luhan sangat ingat bagaimana minah menangis dan memohon agar sehun bisa kembali padanya. Hal itulah yang memperkuat luhan untuk melepaskan sehun walaupun sangat berat untuk luhan. Setelah selesai mempercantik diri, luhan mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya karena berbunyi yang mennadakan adanya panggilan masuk, setelah dilihat ternyata panggilan international dari ummanya, luhanpun langsung menekan tombol hijau di layarnya,

"Umma,,,"teriak luhan girang

"nde adeul, bagaimana kabar kalian?"Tanya umma luhan

"kami baik umma,bagaimana halmoeni umma?"

"dia baik sayang, luhan apa kau baik-baik saja?umma selalu teringat padamu nak"

"…." Nde umma luhan baik minah juga,weo umma?

"anio,umma sendiri tidak tau, tapi syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja"

"umma"

"nde?"

"…"

"lu?"

"umma, luhan minta jangan beritahukan siapa tunangan luhan pada minah,"

"weo lu?dia kan adikmu?"

"nde, luhan hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk minah" jawab luhan dengan ragu

"oh, baiklah, yasdah kalian baik-baiklah"

"nde umma"

Pip

Sambungan telponpun terputus dan luhan hanya bisa diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja dia katakana pada ibunya sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, sampai akhirya suara ketukan pintupun terdengar dan minah muncul di balik pintu kamar luhan

"oenni sudah selesai?"

"oh ya, ayo kita berangkat" luhan pun menyambar tas dan beberapa gulungan kertas yang merupakan tugas kuliahnya.

Dalam perjalana kali ini mereka berdua menaiki bus umum, karena luhan memaksa ingin menggunakan bus bersama minah, dengan berat hati sang adikpun mengikuti kemauan sang kakak yang menurutnya repot dan aneh hari ini.

"oenni, kenapa naik bus sih?kan lebih lama" ucap minah sambil mempautkan bibirnya

Luhan yang mendengarkan gerutuan sang adik memberikan senyumannya "ini menyenangkan minah, siapa tahu pulang nanti kau bisa bareng sehun kalau tidak bawa mobil"

"hah,,mungkin dan aku harap begitu"jawab minah dengan putus asa. Luhan hanya melihat sekilas sang adik dan beralih menatap kedepan jalanan, karena minah duduk di sisi luhan dekat kaca bus.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai dan mereka masuk kedalam kampus bersama sampai akhirnya luhan dapat melihat sehun berjalan berlawan arah dengannya,

"oenni bukan kah itu sehun oppa?tanya minah dengan gugup

"oh nde, sehun"panggil luhan seraya mengangkat tangannya

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya sehunpun menajamkan penglihatannya dan dia sedikit merasa lega saat melihat luhan melambaikan tangannya, sehunpun berjalan santai menghampiri luhan dan minah. Selama sehun berjalan menghampiri mereka minah nampak kaget akan apa yang dilakukan oleh luhan

"oenni kau mengenalnya?

"nde, dia teman yang kuceritakan dari jurusan bisnis"jawab luhan

Belum sempat minah bertanya karena kebingungannya sehun telah sampai dan menyapa mereka berdua dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"hai lu"sapa sehun

"oh hai,kau sudah selesai?"Tanya luhan yang dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh sehun

"anyyeong oppa" sapa minah menyela percakapan sehun dan luhan. Luhan langsung menatap sehun dengan tatapan memohon untuk bersikap tidak cuek terhadap minah, sampai akhirnya sehun membalas sapaan minah "nde, anyyeong minah".

"sehun, bukankah kau sudah selesai kuliah, tolong temani minah ya ke perpustakaan, dia mau mengembalikan buku, dan aku ada kuliah, pleasseeee" mohon luhan. Sehun dan minah nampak kaget mendengar penuturan luhan barusan, "lu apa maksud mu?"Tanya sehun dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa luhan tebak, disana tergambarkan rasa kaget dan marah mendengar penuturan luhan. Belum sempat sehun membantah luhan sudah terlebih dahulu mencela perkataan shun

"please,,aku buru-buru, aku titip minah ya, byeeee" luhanpun pergi berlari meninggalkan sehun dan minah berdua. Sehun nampak marah akan maksud luhan, sampai akhirnya suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya

"oppa, tidak apa kalau oppa keberatan, aku bisa sendiri oppa"ucap minah sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sehun langsung menoleh kearah minah dan menarik nafas panjang sampai akhirnya dia berkata "kajja aku antar" sehunpun pergi berbelok menuju perpustakaan. Sehun tidak ingin menyakiti luhan dan dia sudah berjanji akan mencoba bersikap biasa saja dengan calon adik iparnya ini. Sementara itu minah langsung menegakan kepalanya saat mendengar sehun menyetujui keinginan luhan mengantarnya ke perpustakaan dia pun langsung berlari mengejar sehun di depannya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari mata rusa itu memperhatikan mereka.

Sudah hampir dua jam sehun menemani minah di perpustkaan yang cukup sepi hanya ada diriya minah dan 2 orang lainnya serta penjaga perpus, ternyata bukan hanya mengembalikan buku, namun minah juga mengerjakan tugas menyalinnya di perpustakaan, sebenarnya itu bukanlah tugas y harus dikerjakan di perpustakaan, minah bisa meminjam buku tersebut, namun entah kenapa minah sengaja melakukannya untuk berlama-lama dengan sehun, sesekali minah melirik kepada sehun sungguh dia sungguh merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, dapat berlama-lama bersama sehun. Sementara sehun yang berada di depan minah sudah merasa sangat bosan dan marah karena minah sungguh membuatnya terpenjara di dalam perpusatakaan ini, sedari tadi dia hanya memainkan hp yang di genggamnya tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat apa yang sedang minah lakukan, sudah beberapa sms sehun kirim kepada rusa cantiknya itu, namun belum ada satupun yang di balas oleh luhan si rusa cantik menurut sehun. Sampai akhirnya handphonenya bergetar dan menandakan adanya sms

"_from:rusa cantik_

_Sehunie kau masih di perpustakaan, maaf aku baru keluar kelas, sudahlah cepat ke kantin makan siang lah, aku akan menunggumu disana_

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah sehun dan dia pun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan menyampirkan tasnya di bahunya. Merasa ada pergerakan dari depannya minah pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun aneh karena tiba-tiba memakai tasnya.

"aku pergi" ucap sehun singkat, baru saja sehun akan melangkah keluar dari kursi yang dia duduki dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan, tiba-tiba minah berdiri di depannya dan memeluk sehun secara spontan, "oppa gomawo, sudah menemani aku" ucap minah di depan dada sehun, sehun nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh minah.

"Lu kau mau kemana oeh?" Tanya kyungsoo saat mereka berjalan menuju kantin, baru saja mereka menyelesaikan kuliah pertamanya. "aku mau ke perpustakaan, minah sendirian disana" jawab luhan seraya tersenyum kepada kyungsoo.

"jadi kau tidak akan ikut kami ke kantin?padahal disana sudah ada chanyeol and gang"Tanya baekhyun yang berada di sebelah luhan. "aku menyusul ya baek,kasian minah biar sekalian makan siang bareng",,"aku duluan ya" luhan pun berbelok menuju perpustakaan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, luhan hendak masuk namun dia nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Minah dan sehun sedang berpelukan, luhan merasakan sakit teramat dalam hatinya, tanpa berniat melanjutkan maksud tujuannya, luhanpun bergegas berbalik dan berlari menyusuri lorong jalanan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan beberapa orang nampak bingung melihat apa yang terjadi kepada luhan.

Sehun yang telah kembali dari rasa terkejutnya langsung melepaskan pelukan minah dan menatap minah dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk. Matanya nyalan menatap minah yang berdiri di depannya, "aku pergi" hanya itu yang sehun ucapkan tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah minah yang nampak terkejut dan takut melihat tatapan sehun yang penuh amarah dan benci terhadap dirinya. Setelah kepergian sehun minah pun bergegas keluar perpustakaan, minah tetap merasa bahagia dan senanga karena sehun sudah rela menunggunya dan dia sudah bisa memeluk sehun kembali, walaupun minah tahu sehun sangat marah akan sikapnya, tapi minah tidak memikirkannya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun luhan pergi keluar kampusnya sampai akhirnya dia sampai di halte kampusnya, setelah sampai di halte luhan duduk dan akhirnya cairan bening yang sedari tadi tertahan di matanya mengalir dengan derasnya di pipi mulus luhan.

"hiks,,,hiks,,"

"ya tuhan kenapa bisa sesakit ini melihat mereka bersama"batin luhan seraya menundukan kepalanya dan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"apa aku bisa untuk melepaskan sehun?"batin luhan kembali

"sehunie, saranghae"

Flashback off

**TBC**

Heehhe maaf TBC lagi ya, maaf updatenya lama dan jujur aja ide agak mentok,,hehhehe maaf juga kalau kurang panjang,,,

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan review,, maaf ya belom bisa bales review kalian disini dan maaf belom bisa nyebutin kalian,,

Sekali lagi GOMAWOOOOOOOO,,,,

**HunHan Story**


	5. Chapter 5

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 5

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

And Other cast…

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Sekitar 15 menit luhan berada di halte dengan tangisan yang menyakitkan beserta kilasan kebersamaannya bersama sehun akhirnya luhan mengehentikan tangisannya karena merasa sebuah tangan berada di atas kepalanya mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut, dengan sedikit keberanian luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dimana orang tersebut duduk. Mata luhan yang sembab membulat sempurna mengetahui siapa orang yang saat ini mengelus rambutnya

"Se-sehun?"ucap luhan sedikit tergagap akibat keterkejutannya. Sehun hanya memandangi luhan dengan senyuman manisnya. Sementara tangannya saat ini sudah berada di kudua pipi luhan jari-jarinya bergerak menghapus lelehan airmata luhan. Keduanya terdiam menyelami manic mata masing-masing lawannya.

"se-seh-"

"sssttttt, aku tahu lu, aku tahu"ucap sehun seraya terus mengusap pipi luhan. Luhan hanya diam tidak mengerti maksud sehun. "maafkan aku"ucap sehun dengan semakin menatap mata luhan dalam. Luhan yang mengerti akhirnya menggelengkan kepala tanda itu semua tidak benar

"ania, kau tidak selah sehun, aku aku lah yang salah hiks," kembali airmata luhan mengalir. Dengan cepat sehun merangkuh tubuh mungil luhan. Tubuh luhan bergetar dan isakanpun semakin terdengar. Sangat miris sehun mendengar tangisan yang nampak sangat menyakitkan bagi luhan.

"lu, hentikan semua ini"ucap sehun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "aku tahu maksudmu selama ini terhadapku dan minah, aku juga tahu kau melihatku berpelukan dengan minah"

Luhan nampak terkejut dengan penuturan sehun, terbukti dengan menegangnya tubuh luhan dalam pelukan sehun, namun sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap luhan.

"sehun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"ucap luhan teredam dalam dada bidang sehun. Sehun hanya mempelai surai luhan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan luhan.

"hikss,,aku mencintaimu,namun aku tidak dapat melihat minah sedih, jebal apa yang harus aku lakukan hiksss,,,hikss"

"lu" ucap sehun seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah luhan agar menatap matanya, "dengarkan aku, jujurlah pada minah setidaknya dia harus menerimanya, karena kita saling mencintai" ucap sehun meyakinkan luhan. Luhan hanya mampu diam dan memandang laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai, tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab luhan kembali memeluk sehun mencari ketenangan di dalamnya.

Drrrt…drrrttt

Handphone dalam tas luhan terus bergetar, namun sang pemilik nampak tidak terganggu dengan semuanya, saat ini luhan tengah tertidur di dalam mobil sehun, setelah lelah menangis akhirnya sehun mengantarnya pulang, namun dalam perjalanan pulang luhan tertidur dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah luhan, namun sehun tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membangunkan luhan.

Sehun terus memandangi wajah lelah luhan yang tampak selalu cantik di matanya.

"lu, kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini?aku hanya ingin bersamamu"batin sehun sambil memandangi wajah luhan, sedikit demi sedikit sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan, dan

Cup~~

Sehunpun menempelkan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir merah merekah luhan yang sedang tertidur. Hanya kecupan yang sehun berikan, karena tidak ingin mengganggu kenyaman tidur luhan.

"eungggg~l"lenguhan itu menyadarkan sehun dan secepat mungkin sehun kembali duduk tegak di kursi kemudinya dengan menatap luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit luhan membuka matanya, dan dia tersenyum kala melihat sehun berada disampingnya.

"oh, apakah sudah sampai?maaf aku ketiduran"ucap luhan seraya membenarkan ikatan rambutnya y sedikit melorot.

"yups, kau mau aku mengantar sampai dalam?tanya sehun

"ani, disini saja, gomawo cup"luhan mengecup pipi sehun dan bergegas keluar mobil. Namun belum sempat luhan memegang hand le pintu, tangannya ditarik oleh sehun dan

Cup~~

Kembali sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir luhan, namun kali ini dibarengi dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil, tangan kanan sehun menahan tengkuk luhan dan mengelusnya pelan sedangkan satu tangannya merangkuh pinggang luhan agar lebih mendekat, sementara luhan hanya mampu meremas kemeja bagian depan sehun. Sungguh luhan tidak menyangka sehun akan melakukan ciuman tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa lama sehun melepaskan pagutannya, dia menatap wajah luhan yang nampak memerah. Cup lagi sehun mengecup kening luhan

"saranghae"ucap sehun setelah mengecup kening luhan

"nado oh sehun"balas luhan. Lalu luhanpun berbalik dan keluar mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seperti biasanya keadaan kembali tenang, luhan masih berusaha mendekatkan minah dan sehun, dan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang merutuki kebodohannya. Saat ini sehun sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang direncanakan luhan, namun dia tetap menuruti apa keinginan rusa kecilnya saat ini.

"huffft, pkonya aku harus mendekatinya, Hwaiting" namja berkulit tan tersebut terus berkomat kamit menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil menatap seseorang yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon apel di salah satu taman kampusnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit kai hanya diam memperhatikan kyungsoo dari arah sampingnya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Sampai akhirnya dia bertekad untuk mendatangi kyungsoo. Keinginan untuk mendapatkan kyungsoo semakin -menjadi pada diri kai, kala dia melihat kyungsoo tertawa, sedih, peduli terhadap teman-temannya, sifat keibuaan dan keanggunan yang dimilikinya seakan membutakan kai akan kenyataan bahwa kyungsoo menyukai orang lain. Namun kai tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelum dia berusaha. Kai bangkit dan mulai mendekati kea rah kyungsoo

Tap tap tap

"ehmmmm, kyung?

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya kyungsoo pun menenadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan dia sedikit terheran melihat kai ada di depannya. "nde, kai?tanya kyungsoo dengan waja super duper imut dan polos. Kai sedikit merasa salah tingkah sekaligus gemas melihat tatapan kyungsoo

"ehmmm, kau sendirian?sepertinya aku perhatikan kau dari tadi disini?ucap kai berusaha tenang melawan jantungnya yang makin berdegup menjadi-jadi

"oh, iya kebetulan luhan belum datang dan baekhyun sepertinya menemani chanyeol"

"ohhhh,,,,"kai bingung sendiri dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini, keadaan kembali hening, kyungsoo kembali membaca bukunya dan kai hanya diam bingung mau apalagi, sampai akhirnya suara orang mengobrol terdengar di salah satu bangku di depan mereka. Dan membuat mereka menoloh dengan panadangan yang berbeda.

"oppa, kajja makan dulu"ucap lay seraya membuka kotak bekal makanan ditangannya

"oh, kau memasak lagi chagi?"ucap suho seraya menoel hidung mancung lay, yang membuat wanita tersebut tersipu malu. Mereka terus bercanda sambil menyantap makan siang mereka. Namun keadaan lain terasa berbeda di bangku taman di depan lay dan suho.

Kini kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, kyungsoo meremas sedikit buku yang dibacanya melampiasakan rasa cemburunya, sedangkan kai hanya memandang kea rah kyungsoo dengan perasaan bahagia, bingung dan marah. Melihat kyungsoo yang akan menangis kai langsung berinisiatif untuk menghiburnya

"kyung"ucap kai seraya memegang bahu kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo pun menoleh ke arah kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melhat itu semua kai nampak terkejut dan langsung merubah raut wajahnya dengan tatapan seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"kyung antar aku makan siang ya, aku akan mentraktirmu"

"oh, mian kai aku-"

"kajja,disini panas, kita pergi ketempat y lebih sejuk"ucap kai menyela penolakan kyungsoo dan langsung menggandeng tangan kyungsoo. Saat ini entah apa yang terjadi kai hanya tidak ingin melihat kyungsoo menangis hanya karena lelaki yang tidak melihat kearahnya. Dalam perjalanan menelusuri lorong kampus menuju kafe kai tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri nampak bingung dengan dirinya, dia hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kai. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai diparkiran dan kai memasukan kyungsoo kedalam mobilnya dan kai siap melajukan mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan pun tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suaranya, mereka bungkan dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Lima belas menit berlalu dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan yang nampak biasa saja.

"kajja, aku jamin makanan disini enak"ucap kai melepaskan seatbelt y dipakainya dan keluar dari mobil.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil menyusul kai. Mereka memasuki kedai dan memilih tempat duduk di pojok. Kedai ini nampak terlihat sederhana dan tidak mewah sama sekali, namun kedai ini sangat bersih dan rapi tatanan meja yang bersih serta warna kedai yang cerah membuat suasana kedai namapak asri dan nyaman. Saat memasukinya kyungsoo merasa sedikit nyaman dan terkagum dengan keadaan kedai yang hanya berada di pinggir jalan ini. Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan kai, dan dia terus memperhatikan keadaan kedai sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka

"selamat siang, silahkan pesannnanya?"Tanya sang pelayang dengan sopan

"aku mau ramen dan the manis saja"kau?ucap kai

"oh, aku ingin minum saja "jawab kyungsoo ramah kepada kai. "baiklah bawakan eskrim rasa coklat"pesan kai kepada pelayan tersebut.

Akhirnya sang pelayanpun pamit dan meninggalkan kai dan kyungsoo berdua dalam keheningan kembali. Sampai akhirnya kai mulai jengah dan dia memulai untuk membuka suaranya

"kyung, aku pesankan kau eskrim karena itu akan membuat dirimu menjadi dingin"

"eh, maksudmu?"

"sudahlah lupakan, nikmati saja nanti eskrimnya, aku yakin mood mu akan kembali baik"

"hmmmm,"kyungsoo hanya bergumam membalas ucapan kai, sejujurnya kyungsoo bingung dengan ucapan kai, bukankah dia tahu kalau kyungsoo menyukai suho,dan apakah kai sedang mencoba untuk menghiburnya karena melihat suho dengan kekasihnya, kyungsoo terus mencoba memikirkan hal itu sampai akhirnya pesanan mereka datang.

"selamat menikmati" ucap sang pelayan ramah yang di balas dengan senyuman manis dari kyungsoo, kai?yups dia sudah asik melahap ramennya. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan kai yang nampak sangat menikmati ramennya dan terlihat sangat lahap dan terburu-buru. Tanpa disadari bibir manisnya terangkat kala melihatnya.

"oh, kau tidak memakan es krimmu?ucap kai selesai memakan ramennya dan hanya melihat kyungsoo menatapnya. Kai sedikit salah tingkah saat kyungsoo terus memandangnya dengan senyuman manis d depannya.

"kau nampak kelaparan kai, apa kau tidak makan dari kemarin?hhehhehehhe"

Kai terkesiap membeku melihat kyungsoo sudah kembali tertawa, "oh mian, apa aku nampak begitu jelek saat makan tadi?"

"hmmmm,,,sangaaaaaat jeleeeekkk"ucap kyungsoo mantap seraya terus tertawa

"yak, aku ini pria paling tampan di kampus kita,,,,"

"….."

"hmmmm, baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya, sudah cepat makan eskrimmum nanti tidak enak"ucap kai dengan wajah tertekuk malas. Namun berbeda dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, wajahnya menekuk malas namun hatinya begitu bahagia karena sudah bisa membuat kyungsoo tertawa kembali.

Mereka kembali menikmati kebersamaannya dalam candaan yang dibuat oleh kai, dan keadaan sekarang tidak kaku saat awal kai menyapa kyungsoo ditaman tadi.

Luhan nampak mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di bawah bantalnya saat ini, sungguh perasaannya sakit saat ini mendengar cerita sang adik yang baru saja pergi jalan-jalan dengan sehun untuk berbelanja, memang salahnyaa waktu itu terus berusaha mendekatkan sehun dengan minah, sampai akhirnya mereka dekat saat ini, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran sehun sehingga dia selalu pergi dengan minah. Namun bukankan luhan harusnya bahagia akan kemajuan itu, entahlah luhan sendiri bingung memikirkannya

"ahhhh aku sangat bahagia oenni, sehun oppa lebih mudah aku ajak pergi saat ini,"

"hmmm,,,mungkin dia sudah terbiasa denganmu minah"

"hmmm,,,aku yakin aku semakin mudah untuk mendapatkannya"

Deg

Jantung luhan serasa lepas dari tempatnya mendengar ucapan sang adik. Namun dia hanya mampu tersenyum dan menyembunyikan semuanya di bawah kepalan tangannya.

"oenni aku mandi dulu ya, byeeee"

Setelah kepergian minah dari kamarnya luhan langsung meneteskan air matanya dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya.

"sehunieee,,hiks,,hiksss"

Drrrttt drrrttt

Luhan terhenti dari tangisnya kala ponselnya bergetar dan bordering di samping dirinya, dengan malas dia melihat siapa orang yang menelponnya dan luhan sedikit kager saat melihat nama sehun yang tertera dalam ponselnya, sedikit berpikir untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak, namun luhan tidak mau membuat sehun curiga maka segera dia menggeser tanda hijau dalam layarnya.

"yeobseo,,"

"oh, lu kenapa dengan suaramu?"Tanya sehun panic mendengar suara luhan yang sedikit serak

"ohh,,a,,a,,anio. Aku hanya sedang flu saja, ada apa?"

"oh sebenarnya aku ada di depan rumahmu, bisa menemuiku?"

"mwo?sedang apa kau?"

"palli keluarlah"

Pip

Panggilanpun terputus, luhan sedikit bingung dengan maksud sehun yang saat ini ada di depan rumahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya, saat ini memang weekend dan sehun baru saja pulang berbelanja dengan minah.

Sebenarnya saat pulang mengantarkan minah, sehun tidak langsung pulang melainkan memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang rumah luhan, dia sungguh sangat merindukan rusa kecilnya yang saat ini semakin terlihat bertingkah dan menjauh darinya. Rasa cape yang melandanya tidak menyurutkan sehun untuk bertemu dengan luhan.

"krieeettt" suara pintu gerbang pun terbuka menampilkan gadis manis dengan celana jeans selutut berwarna biru dan kaos putih longgar berlengan pendek dengan gambar rusa ditengahnya. Luhan berjalan menghampiri sehun dan mengetok kaca disamping sehun. Lalu tanpa banyak kata sehun memberikan isyarat untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Luhan kembali memutar dirinya dan membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping sehun. Setelah luhan duduk sehun langsung menginjak gas mobilnya membuat luhan kaget dan reflek dia memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"sehun kita mau kemana?kau tidak lihat apa yang aku pakai?"

Sehun sekilas melirik kea rah luhan dan kembali kedepan dan focus pada jalan didepannya "kau cantik walau hanya seperti itu"

"bukan itu, memangnya kita mau kemana?kenapa tiba-tiba pergi aku tidak membawa apapun" ucap luhan jengkel karena di bawa kabur oleh sehun

"aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu" ucap sehun final membuat luhan bungkam disampingnya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang hanya memakan waktu 10 menit sehun menepikan mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya. Luhan nampak bingung dan keluar menyusul sehun. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di sebuah taman kota, di depan terlihat anak-anak sedang berlarian menikmati suasana sore hari ini, sehun menyenderkan badannya pada mobil disamping pintu luhan, setelah menutup pintu mobil sehun, luhan lantas menyandarkan dirinya mengikuti sehun pada mobil.

"sehun ada apa?tanya luhan tanpa melepas pandangannya pada anak-anak di depan mereka. sehun menggenggam tangan luhan yang berada disampingnya. Luhan langsung menengokan kepalanya kea rah sehun dan melihat tatapan sehun lurus kedepan.

"aku merindukanmu rusa" ucap sehun tanpa menoleh kepada luhan. Luhan nampak kager dan merasakan genggaman tangan sehun semakin erat. Sungguh saat ini dia hanya ingin menangis, jujur apa yang dikatakan sehun ingin sekali dia mengucapkannya juga. Dia merasakan apa yang sehun rasakan.

"kau, nampak menjauhiku lu, aku sungguh merindukanmu" ucap sehun masih tidak menatap luhan. Luhan nampak bingung dengan pikirannya, satu sisi dia ingin tidak menanggapi apa yang sehun katakan, namun sisi lainnya dia sungguh merindukan sehun satu minggu ini dia selalu menghindar dan berusaha mendekatkan kembali sehun dan minah.

Grep

Sehun menarik luhan dalam pelukannya luhan hanya diam dan menikamti apa yang sangat rindukan saat ini. Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan mengelus rambut lurus luhan yang tergerai indah. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan akhirnya luhan berusaha menyudahinya namun sehun malah semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"sehun, sudah aku tidak bisa bernafas"

"anio, aku akan tetap seperti ini, sungguh aku merindukanmu rusa nakal"

"hehhehe,, arra, tapi aku tidak bisa bernafas, kau merindukanku atau akan membunuhku oh?ucap luhan kesal

"arra" ucap sehun dan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya namun tanggan tetap bertengger manis melingkari pinggang luhan. Mereka masih berhadapan dengan pancaran wajah penuh kerinduan. Tanpa teras sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka, sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya benda kenyal nan tipis milik sehun menyentuh benda mungil nan kenyal milik luhan. Terdiam hanya menempelkan bibirnya akhirnya sehun mulai bergerak melumat bibir luhan dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan, menyalurkan seluruh perasaan rindunya kepada luhan. Tidak berbeda dengan sehun luhan mulai membalas setiap lumatan yang diberikan sehun di bibir mungilnya, tangannya meremas samping kemeja yang sehun kenakan. Sungguh luhan sangat merindukan sehunnya saat ini..

**TBC**

**Aduh maaf ya semakin absurd sepertinya. Maaf saya sendiri bingung idenya ilang timbul terus. Dan banyaknya berita tidak menyenangkan mengenai luhan gege juga sedikit mempengaruhi mood menulis…hhehehhe terima kasih buat yang udah baca an review,,maaf belom bisa bales…RnR ya please**

**HunHan Story**


	6. Chapter 6

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 6

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast…

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Dua perempuan mungil terlihat menyusuri lorong kampus saat ini dengan keadaan hening, baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya berjalan tanpa adanya keributan dari baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan baekhyun yang menjadi pendiam mulai penasaran dan mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya

"baek gwanchana?"

"Oh, wa,,wae?"Tanya baekhyun gagap

"kenapa baek?, tumben sekali radio butut mu tidak terdengar"

"anio gwanchana kyung"

"jangan berbohong baek, weo oh?"Tanya kyungsoo searaya menahan tangan baekhyun dan berhenti berjalan. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan tidak lama terdengar isakan dan bahu baekhyun nampak bergetar, kyungsoo yang saat itu melihatnya sungguh kaget dan langsung memegang bahu baekhyun dan mengangkat kepala baekhyun yang tertunduk

"Omo!baek ada apa?"Tanya kyungsoo bingung

"kyung, chan,,chanyeolli,,hiks,,hikss"

"weo, kenapa dengan chanyeol?"

"aku bertengkar dengannya dan tadi pagi dia tidak menjemputku, padahal aku menunggunya, huweeee"

"aigooo, kau ini"kyungsoo pun menarik baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menenangkan teman berisiknya ini. Karena merasa masih berdiri di lorong kampus kyungsoo pun membawa baekhyun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi di taman dekat lorong tadi.

"memangnya ada apa dengan chanyeol baek?"

"hiks,,hiks" baekhyunpun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan kekasih jangkungnya.

_Flashback off_

"aishhh, kemana sih si park dobi itu," baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya hanya bisa mengomel sambil melihat ponsel dalam genggamannya. Tidak berapa lama dia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya dengan telinganya namun dia kembali mengomel dan marah-marah.

"ahhh yeolli kamu dimana, aku lelah" baekhyun mulai mengeluh untuk meunggu chanyeol. Memang sudah sekitar satu jam baekhyun berdiri di depan kelasnya, karena hari ini dia akan pulang bersama chanyeol dan chanyeol berjanji akan datang menjemputnya di depan kelas baekhyun,, namun sampai saat ini baekhyun menunggu chanyeol belum muncul bahkan batang hidungnya saja tidak terlihat. "aish awas kau kalau ketemu, akan aku cincang kau!"

Akhirnya dengan kesal baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari chanyeol. Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa lelah dan berniat untuk menunggu chanyeol di dekat mobilnya saja, karena dia yakin chanyeol pasti akan pulang dengan mobilnya. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju parkiran baekhyun terkesiap melihat dua siluet orang sedang berpelukan di ujung koridor. Sebelum baekhyun berbelok entah kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan siluet orang jangkung tersebut, karena penasaran baekhyun akhirnya mendekati dua orang tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya baekhyun kala dia siapa orang yang sedang berpelukan tersebut.

"yeolli"lirih baekhyun

Saat itu juga chanyeol menengok dan betapa terkejutnya chanyeol saat melihat siapa orang yang memanggiilnya. Begitu juga dengan wanita dalam pelukan chanyeol, dia sama terkejutnya dengan chanyeol.

"baek"chanyeol berjalan ke arah baekhyun, namun tanpa di duga baekhyun pergi berlari meninggalkan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mampu memandangi punggung baekhyun yang bergetar dan semakin mengecil sampai akhirnya menghilang saat berbelok. Setelah keluar gerbang kampus baekhyun menghentikan taksi dan langsung pergi menuju rumahnya. Sungguh baekhyun sangat tidak menyangka karena chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengejarnya bahkan sampai malam sekarngpun baekhyun tidak mendapatkan pesan atau panggilan dari chanyeol.

_Flashback Off_

Kyungsoo masih mengelus punggung baekhyun yang nampak masih bergetar karena tangisnya "baek, kenapa tidak mendengarkan penjelasan chanyeol dulu, kita kan tidak tahu siapa wanita itu"nasehat kyungsoo masih dengan mengelus punggung baekhyun

"huffft, tapi kemarin aku emosi kyung"ucap baekhyun dengan nada mendadak manja "bahkan sampai sekrang aku belum bertemu yeolli, bagaimana ini kyung?"

"hah" helaan nafas yang kelaur dari kyungsoo membuat baekhyun menengokan kepalanya dan menatap baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya

"baiklah" kyungsoo dengan pasrah merogoh tas nya dan dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengotak-atik ponsel touch screen dengan gantungan poror di atasnya. Tak lama ponsel kyungsoo berbunyi menandakan adnaya panggilan masuk

"yeobseyo?"

"…"

"oh nde, gomawo"

PIP

Sambunganpun terputus dan kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kea rah baekhyun, lalu tersenyum dan menarik tangan baekhyun

"kajja"

"oh, kemana kyung?tanya baekhyun bingung dengan berjalan terseok seok karena di tarik oleh kyungsoo

"bertemu pangeran mu"ucap kyungsoo dengan terus menarik baekhyun.

Sementara itu di kediama keluarga Xi, terlihat minah sedang duduk di meja makan dengan memegang roti isi ditangannya. "oh, kau sudah siap minah?"sapa luhan seraya menarik kursi yang ada di depan minah. "nde, oenni aku tidak berangkat bersama ne" ucap minah menatap luhan

"oh, weo?kau tidak bawa mobil?"Tanya luhan sambil menyuapkan roti isi coklatnya.

"aku berangkat dengan sehun oppa,aku ingin berdua dengannya,hehhhe"jawab minah dengan senyumannya.

"Oh, nde oenni akan naik bus saja" jawab luhan lalu memakan rotinya, sungguh dalam hati luhan ingin ikut bersama dengan sehun, namun mendengar perkataan minah ingin berdua dengan sehun membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"jja, oenni duluan ne?"luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan minah yang diam memandangi luhan keluar rumah mereka.

Saat ini luhan sedang berada di halte menunggu bus untuk mengantarnya ke kampus, luhan nampak sedikit murung mungkin efek obrolannya dengan minah sebelum berangkat. Luhan hanya menunduk memandangi sepatu kets warna hitam putih yang dipakainya hari ini. Saat luhan tengah asik melamun sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam melintas melewatinya dimana di dalamnya terlihat dua orang yang memandangi luhan dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sehun orang yang sedang mengemudikan mobil sport tersebut melihat luhan saat dirinya menjemput minah dan akan menuju ke kampus. sehun menatap luhan penuh rasa sedih karena ditinggalkan dan hanya menjemput minah. Namun tidak lama karena sehun kembali focus kedepan jalanan. Sedangkan minah yang berada di samping sehun menatap luhan dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca "oenni, mianhae, noumu mianhae"batin minah lirih menatap luhan lekat sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat

_Flashback on_

Setelah sehun dan luhan berduaan di taman akhirnya sehun mengantarkan luhan untuk segera pulang mengingat luhan yang dibawa kabur sore tadi dengan tangan kosong yang mungkin akan mengakibatkan orang rumah terutama minah khawatir. Tepat di depan gerbang rumah luhan sehun berhenti. Saat luhan akan turun namun sehun turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk luhan dan membuat luhan blushing ria, jujur luhan memang sangat mudah di buat blushing dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata sehun.

"istirahatlah rusaku"ucap sehun seraya mengacak rambut luhan

"ya, jangan mengacak rambutku, aku masuk ya, hati –hati di jalan sehunie"ucap luhan dengan senyumnya. Saat hendak berjalan meninggalkan sehun, tangan luhan ditarik dan langsung menubruk dada bidang sehun. Sehun memeluknya dengan erat dan hangat kepalanya dia tumpukan di atas kepala luhan

"gomawo, saranghae xi luhan rusa kecilku"gumam sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sehun sampai akhirnya pelukan tersebut terlepas dengan wajah luhan yang memerah.

"aku pulang, jalja deer"ucap sehun mencium kening luhan

"nde, hati-hati"

Sehunpun memasuki mobil sportnya dan meninggalkan luhan yang masih berdiri menunggu mobil sehun tak terlihat dan setelahnya luhan berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tanpa mereka sadari selama kejadian tersebut seseorang memperhatikan mereka di atas balkon rumah luhan dengan menggenggam ponselnya kencang.

"oenni, ada apa sebenarnya?"lirih minah

_Flashback off_

Sehun dan minah sudah sampai di kampus, sehun turun dan meninggalkan minah berjalan dibelakangnya. "oppa, chakaman"ucap minah dengan menarik tangan sehun

"weo?"jawab sehun dengan tanpa memandang minah

"oppa, kenapa oppa kembali berubah ada apa dengan oppa?

"…"

"oppa, kenapa sebenarnya oppa?"ucap minah mendesak sehun

"tsk, minah-ah aku tidak mengerti maksud mu"ucap sehun seraya berjalan meninggalkan minah

Minah hanya terdiam memandangi sehun, matanya mulai berembun dan siap meluncurkan jutaan Kristal yang tertumpuk di sudut matanya. "oppa, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"batin minah dengan menyeka sudat matanya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"kyung kita mau kemana oh?"Tanya baekhyun

Kyungsoo berhenti dan mengarahkan dagunya kea rah depan mereka, dimana terlihat chanyeol bersama kai dan wanita yang lihat kemarin bersama chanyeol,mereka saat ini sedang berada di taman di bawah pohon maple. Baekhyun sontak memelototkan matanya dan hendak pergi sebelum kyungsoo menahannya.

"kajja hampiri dia, kau harus tau yang sebenarnya"

"HEH?tap-" belum sempat baekhyun protes dirinya sudah di tarik kembali oleh baekhyun menuju chanyeol dan kai.

"anyyeong"sapa kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya diam tanpa memandang kea rah mereka.

"oh, kau datang kyung?"Tanya kai

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun di depannya langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Tanpa basa-basi chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"lep,,lepaskan"brontak baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"baek kau cemburu?kau harus dengan penjelasanku"kekeh chanyeol sambil memegangi bahu baekhyun

"shiroe, noe nappeun!"

"anyyeong baekhyun shii" sapa seorang wanita mencela pertengkaran chanbaek. Mendengar seseorang menyapanya membuat baekhyun diam dan memandang wanita tersebut dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"baekhyun shi, perkenalkan choneun park jinhe imnida"ucap jinhe seraya membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum kea rah baekhyun. Baekhyun masih betah dengan style membatu dan menatap jinhe.

"hmmm, baek ak-"

"biar aku yang menjelaskan oppa"ucapan chanyeol terpotong oleh jinhe, lalu chanyeolpun mengannguk dan melepaskan tangannya di pundak baekhyun.

"baekhyun shii aku park jinhe adik angkat park chanyeol, saat ini aku sedang berkunjung kepada oppa ku"ucap jinhe dengan senyum lima jarinya persis seperti chanyeol. Baekhyun nampak terkejut dan membulatkan mulutnya.

"mian, sudah membuat salah paham dan maaf sudah membuat chan oppa tidak menghubungi dan menjemputmu, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi ku, dia harus mengantarkan ku bertemu dokter"tutur jinhe

Kening baekhyun bertaut dan melihat kea rah chanyeol "dokter?" Tanya baekhyun bingung

"nde, aku mengidap jantung dan saat ini aku sedang berkunjung kepada oppa, namun tiba-tiba melihatmu kemarin nampak marah terhadap oppa membuatku tidak tenang dan akhirnya penyakitku kambuh, maka itu membuat oppa sibuk hehhehe, mian"

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan jinhe nampak berjenggit dan menatap iba adik ipar di depannya ini. Namun baekhyun langsung menunduk kala menyadari bahwa dia salah paham, jujur baekhyun memang malu dan iba secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tertunduk segera mendekatinya dan merangkuh baekhyun

"baek, mian sungguh aku terlalu khawatir terhadap jinhe dan tidak sempat mengabarimu"

"hikss,,hikss" baekhyun menangis dan memeluk erat chanyeol "babbo, hiks,,mian chan" ucap baekhyun dengan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol

"EHEMMMMM,, hei kalian ingat kalian dimana dan ada siapa di sekitar kalian, menyebalkan"rutuk kai yang melihat chanbaek berpelukan didepannya, sontak baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"uhhh,,soo baby aku jadi iri"

PLETAK

"aww appo kyung"ucap kai sambil mengelus kepala yang dijitak oleh kyungsoo

"jangan sembarangan menyebut namaku"ucap kyungsoo

Jinhe yang melihat kelakuan kakak beserta teman-temannya hanya tertawa.

"ehm, jinhe-ya mianhae ne,"ucap baekhyun

"nde, oenni, ehhehehe"

Luhan nampak berjalan dengan santai di lorong kampusnya, luhan baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan salah satu dosennya, saat ini luhan berniat bertemu dengan teman-temannya di taman, karena tadi dia sempat menanyakan keberadaan teman-temannya kepada kyungsoo. Saat sampai di taman luhan melihat keempat temannya sedang bersanda gurau dibawah pohon maple dengan seorang gadis yang luhan sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

"Luhanieeee"teriak baekhyun saat melihat luhan berjalan kea rah mereka. luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan absurd temannya tersebut. Sesampainya di depan mereka luhan langsung mendudukan pantat sexy nya disamping kyungsoo.

"oh, nugu?"Tanya luhan menunjuk jinhe

"oh, anyyeong oenni aku jinhe, park jinhe adiknya park chanyeol"jawab jinhe

"oh, kau dongsaengnya chanyeol?wow kyeopta"ucap luhan senang

"gomawo oenni, oenni noumu noumo kyoeupta"

Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama sampai akhirnya suara ponsel kai mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"yeobseyo"

"…"

"taman dekat fakultas design"

PIP

"aish dasar bocak albino seenaknya mematikan telpon"gerutu kai saat panggilannya diputusksan sebelah pihak. Belum sempat kai mengumpat lagi tiba-tiba nampak dua orang berjalan kea rah mereka, "oh itu dia bocah albino kurang ajar" umpat kai setelah melihat sehun berjalan kea rah mereka. "oh, nugu?bukankan itu adikmu lu?tanya chanyeol. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan menahan sakit saat melihat minah bergelayut manja di tangan sehun.

"oh anyyeong oppa, oennni"sapa minah dengan ceria.

"anyyeong "sapa mereka dan akhirnya semua berkumpul dengan minah dan sehun berada di depan chanbaek. Luhan hanya memandangi sendu sehun yang terhalang oleh bahu chanyeol. Luhan hanya menunduk dan sesekali nampak dia mengusap pinggir matanya. Kelakuan luhan membuat kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya nampak sedikit bingung, kyungsoo memandang perubahan yang terjadi pda luhan saat pertama mendengar sehun akan datang sampai akhirnya sehun datang bersama minah. Perasaan curiga dan ingin tahu timbul pada kyungsoo.

Saat ini mereka telah kembali ke kelas masing-masing namun tidak dengan kyungsoo dan luhan, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan. Dengan sedikit berbohong kyungsoo bisa memaksa luhan untuk mengantarnya ke perpustakaan walaupun tidak berhasil membawa baekhyun karena dia ingin ikut dengan chanyeol memeriksakan jinhe. Saat ini kyungsoo duduk di depan luhan mereka sama-sama sedang membaca sebuah buku

"lu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu,boleh?"Tanya kyungsoo sedikit berbisik

"oh, nde weo kyung?" jawab luhan menatap kyungsoo

"ada apa denganmu dan sehun lu?"Tanya kyungsoo to the point

"oh, maksud mu kyung? Tanya luhan khawatir kyungsoo mencurigainya

"tidak usah berbohong padaku lu, aku melihat ada yang aneh antara kau dan sehun, aku selalu melihat kalian saling bicara lewat tatapan kalian, jawab aku jujur lu"

"ak-aku dan sehun kami adalah tunangan"ucap luhan dengan menundukan kepalanya

"MWOOO?

**TBC**

**Yeayyy update,aduh mianhae chingu sepertinya otak saya semakin ga bener, ceritanya makin absurd dan makin aneh ya, chap ini memang ga banyak hunhan sama minah nya,,ini lebih ke chanbaek,,,hehhehe**

**Makasih yang udah baca dan review maaf ya belom bisa ucapin satu-satu.. maaf ya mungkin ini pendek tapi ini bikinnya kebut mumpung dapet mood nulisnya..tapi cma bisa segini aja,,hehehhehe **

**Pleaseee tetep read and review ya,,,heheheh**

**HunHan Story**


	7. Chapter 7

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 7

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

"Lu kau bercandakan?"Tanya kyungsoo seraya menatap luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya nya.

"ani, itu benar kyung,mian"ucap luhan seraya menundukan kepalanya menyesal terhadap teman di depannya ini. "maafkan aku tidak jujur pada kalian awalnya".

Kyungsoo melihat luhan dengan teduh dan penuh rasa iba, kyungsoo yakin luhan memiliki alasan yang kuat sehingga dia merahasiakannya.

"kenapa sebenarnya kau merahasiakannya lu?mau cerita?"Tanya kyungsoo mengenggam tangan luhan di atas meja. Luhan langsung menganggakat kepala menatap sahabat di depannya dengan rasa tidak percaya, karena luhan kira kyungsoo akan marah karena sudah dibohongi oleh luhan.

"kyung, kau tidak marah?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada luhan "aku yakin kau punya alasannya lu, so mau cerita tidak?"Tanya kyungsoo kembali. Luhan tersenyum dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "tapi, aku rasa tidak disini, kajja kita ke xoxo kafe" ajak kyungsoo dan luhan menganggukan kepala tanda persetujuannya. Mereka berdua beranjak keluar perpustakaan untuk melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda tadi.

Kring

Sebuah lonceng berbunyi menandakan adanya pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe, terlihat dua gadis manis dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda memasuki xoxo kafe yang menjadi langganan mereka, mereka duduk di kursi pojok yang menghadap kea rah jendela dimana meja ini adalah meja favorit mereka. mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan dan langsung di hampiri oleh waitres yang merupakan teman mereka sendiri karena seringnya mereka datang ke kafe ini.

"anyyeong chingu, sudah mau pesan?"Tanya sang waitres

"oh, anynyeong xiu, aku mau seperti biasa saja,,hehhehe"jawab luhan

"aku juga oenni" tambah kyungsoo. Ya kyungsoo memang beberapa bulan di bawah xiumin dan luhan, namun karena kyungsoo dan luhan satu angkatan maka luhan tidak mau dipanggil oenni oleh kyungsoo.

"ck, kalian ini apakah tidak bosan hanya memesan itu terus?"Tanya xiumin. Luhan dan kyungsoo hanya menunjukan cengiran mereka dan menggelengkan kepala mereka. uhh mereka sungguh nampak seperti anak kucing yang sangat lucu.

"baiklah, tunggu oke"

Saat ini kyungsoo dan luhan kembali terdiam terlihat luhan yang hanya menunduk ke bawah dan kyungsoo yang menunggu apa yang akan di ceritakan oleh luhan.

"ehmm, kyung sebe-"belum sempat luhan meneruskan ucapannya sudah terpotong dengan datangnya pesanan mereka

"jja, satu bubble tea taro dan satu milkshake cappuccino, oke nikmati waktu kalian aku kembali ke belakang, tamu hari ini lumayan banyak" ucap xiumin

Kembali keheningan melanda kyungsoo dan luhan, sungguh luhan bingung harus memulai dari mana menceritakannya kepada kyungsoo namun dia sudah janji akan menceritakan semuanya saat ini. Luhan menarik nafas dan memandang ke arah kyungsoo

"kyung sebenarnya aku dan sehun"luhan mulai menceritakan semua mengenai pertunangannya dengan sehun sampai akhirnya dia berusaha mendekatkan sehun dengan minah.

"hmmm, lu kenapa kau baru cerita, kenapa memendam semuanya sendirian?ucap kyungsoo yang merasa kasian terhadap temannya ini.

'mian kyung, awalnya aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian, namun tidak ku sangka minah pulang dan menceritakan semuanya sampai akhirnya minah bertemu dengan sehun. Aku,,aku sungguh ga bisa melihat minah terus menangis akan sikap sehun, dia,,dia hiks hiks dia mencintai sehun kyung". Runtuh sudah pertahanan luhan akhirnya dia menangis menumpahkan segala rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya selama ini. "aku,,aku mencintai sehun juga kyung, namun aku tidak bisa menyakiti minah,bolehkan aku egois kyung?"

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak percaya akan kehidupan cinta sahabatnya ini, kyungsoo langsung pindah duduk disamping luhan kala dia melihat luhan mulai menangis, sungguh dia tidak pernah melihat luhan begitu terluka dan menangis seperti ini, setelah duduk disamping luhan kyungsoo langsung meraup luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"sttt gwanchana lu," kyungsoo terus mengelus punggung luhan sampai akhirnya luhan berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya. "sudah lebih baik?" Tanya kyungsoo,

Luhan menganggukan kepalanyanya "hmmm, gomawo"

"lu, bersikaplah egois demi kebahagiaanmu, jujurlah pada minah, jangan menutupinya, karena saat ini kau dan sehun saling mencintai, jangan paksakan sehun untuk mencintai minah" saran kyungsoo

"entahlah kyung, jujur aku sudah sangat lelah dan aku tidak bisa selalu melihat semuanya"ucap luhan dengan memandangi bubble tea di depannya. "kyung jebal jangan beritahukan pada siapapun hmmm?"

"ne, akan aku rahasiakan, tapi berjanjilah kau akan selalu bercerita padaku, kau anggap apa aku dan baekhyung selama ini lu"

"gomawo "ucap luhan dengan memeluk kyungsoo

Sehun nampak berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya dengan kai disampingnya yang terus mengomel tidak jelas sambil mengutak –atik ponselnya.

"bisakah kau diam kamjong?"ucap sehun dengan melirik sekilas kai disampingnya.

"ck, kau ini aku itu sedang kesal tau"

"weo?tumben sekali, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kyungsoo"tebak sehun

"ck, tumben kau jadi kepo begini,biasanya kau kan hanya akan diam saja"

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya malas dengan perkataan kai. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Dalam perjalannya sehun kembali mengingat akan rusa kecilnya yang seharian ini mereka tidak bersapa ria dan mereka hanya bertemu saat di taman tadi. "kemana sebenarnya kau rusa, aku merasa kau kembali berulah terhadap ku dan minah"batin sehun

"-Hun, sehun"ucap kai di samping sehun.

Pletak

"Aww, ya kamjjong apa apaan kau ini"ucap sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di keplak oleh kai.

"kau ini dari tadi aku panggil tapi diam saja, aku pukul baru engeh"ucap kai acuh.

"weo?"

"aku mau ke xoxo kafe kyungsoo ada disana, dia sedang bersama luhan"

Mendengar nama luhan sehun langsung menatap tajam ke arah kai, dan membuat kai sedikit bingung dengan tatapan temannya ini.

"aku ikut"ucap sehun singkat dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya mengangakan mulutnya. "dasar gunung es". Mereka keluar dari kampus dengan kendaraan masing-masing dimana kai mambawa motor ninja merah kesayangannya dan sehun dengan mobil sport hitamnya.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya sehun dan kai sampai di xoxo cafe. Terdengar bunyi lonceng kembali yang menandakan adanya pelanggan masuk, kai dan sehun melongokan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhirnya kai melihat dua gadis duduk bersebelahan tengah asik mengobrol

"kajja, sebelah sana hun"ucap kai menyenggol tangan sehun dan berjalan menuju kyungsoo dan luhan yang berada di pojok kanan kafe. Sehun sedikit mengernyit melihat keadaan luhan yang nampak tidak baik-baik saja. Dengan rasa penasaran sehun berjalan di belakang kai.

"anynyeong"sapa kai setelah sampai di depan kyungsoo dan luhan,

"oh, kau sudah sampai? Oh, sehun?"Tanya kyungsoo bingung karena melihat sehun datang bersama kai. Mendengar nama sehun luhan langsung melihat ke belakang kai dan mata luhan membulat hampir menyerupai mata kodok milik kyungsoo.

"oh ne, aku tadi sedang bersama sehun jadi dia ikut bersamaku"ucap kai lalu duduk di kursi depan kyungsoo. Saat ini sehun duduk berhadapan dengan luhan dan kai dengan kyungsoo. Luhan hanya diam dan tidak berani menatap sehun, karena luhan tidak mau sehun tau keadaannya sehabis menangis.

"oh lu gwanchana?"Tanya kai melihat luhan yang hanya menundukan kepalanya. Dengan ragu luhan mengangkat kepalanya

DEG

Sehun terkejut melihat keadaan mata luhan yang nampak bengkak dan hidung memerah, namun keterkejutannya kembali dia tutupi dengan wajah datar sedater papan penggilesan.

"lu kau kenapa?ada apa dengan matamu?"Tanya kai heran melihat mata luhan. Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapan kai dan sehun hanya menatap sehun dan memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik dan raut wajah demi suara kaleng rombeng baekhyun ingin rasanya kyungsoo memukul wajah datar dan dingin sedingin gunung es yang ada di hadapannya ini, jika khawatit tunjukan khawatir jangan hanya memandang dengan tatapan datar yang membuat orang tidak mengerti. Namun tidak berapa lama seringaian muncul di bibir mungil milik kyungsoo

"jongin, antarkan aku ke toko buku ya?"ucap kyungsoo memelas

"oh nde, kapan?"

"sekarang, kajja" kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan kai untuk berdir. Kai hanya bingung melihat kyungsoo saat ini. Tidka beda dengan kyungsoo luhan dan sehun juga nampak kaget mendengar penuturan kyungsoo.

"kyung-"

"aku pergi ne lu, aku sudah janji dengan kai, mian tidak bisa menemanimu lama, ah sehuna aku titip luhan nde? Kajja" tanpa menunggu jawaban sehun kyungsoo langsung menarik kai keluar dari kafe. Luhan terus memandangi kyungsoo dan kai sampai mereka pergi dengan motor milik kai. Luhan hanya diam memandang ke luar, sejujurnya luhan bingung apa yang harus dikatakanya, luhan yakin sehun mengetahui keadaanya saat ini sampai akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang

"kau kenapa rusa nakal?" luhan yang mendengar suara sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sehun.

"oh, aku?kenapa?"luhan bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan sehun.

Sehun hanya memandang luhan dan menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sehun mengeluarkan uang dalam dompetnya lalu dia berdiri di samping luhan dan menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan luhan.

"kajja"

Luhan hanya diam memandangi tangan sehun yang berada di depannya. Karena melihat tidak adanya respon dari luhan, sehun langsung menggenggam tangan luhan dan membawa luhan menuju mobil sportnya. Sehun tahu luhan baru saja menangis dan dia berniat menghibur sang rusa kecilnya ini. Sehun tidak ingin memaksa luhan untuk bercerita karena sehun tahu luhan akan menceritakannya nanti. Bukan sehun tidak tahu dia tahu pasti kyungsoo mengetahui sesuatu bahkan sehun sedikti curiga kyungsoo mengetahui statusnya dengan luhan melihat cara pandang kyungsoo padanya dan sikap aneh tiba-tiba kyungsoo yang meninggalkan sehun dan luhan.

Luhan hanya diam memandangi keadaan di depannya. "sehun kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" saat ini luhan dan sehun sudah berada di amusement park, dimana di tempat ini sudah tersedia berbagai jenis wahana hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Sehun mendekat kea rah luhan dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga luhan seraya berbisik

"aku ingin berkencan dengan tunanganku"ucap sehun lalu menggenggam tangan luhan dan menarik luhan masuk ke dalam.

"hoek, hoek" sehun hanya memegangi perutnya yang terasa mual dan kepalanya yang pusing. Di sampingnya luhan membantu memijit tengkuk sehun dan memegang air mineral dalam botol.

"ini minumlah"kata luhan sambil menyodorkan air tersebut. Sehun menerima dan langsung meneguk air tersebut.

"kajja duduk dulu"ucap luhan seraya membimbing sehun ke kursi terdekat.

"kenapa tidak bilang kau tidak bisa naik roller coster sehun?"Tanya luhan sambil mengusap tengkuk sehun lembut.

"gwenchana, aku hanya ingin menemanimu"

"kajja kita lanjutkan"ucap sehun namun luhan hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"weo rusa?"

"aku ingin pulang saja, aku tidak mau kamu memaksakan diri sehun,cukup kita sudah mencoba banyak permainan, ayo pulang"luhan beranjak dan hendak meninggalkan sehun, namun sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan memegang bahu luhan.

"lu, gwenchana aku hanya pusing," luhan hanya menunduk tanpa melihat kea rah sehun

"hmm, baiklah sebelum pulang aku ingin kita naik bianglala terlebih dahulu arra?" luhan menganggukan kepala dan langsung menggenggam tangan sehun dan tersenyum kea rah sehun. Mereka langsung menuju kea rah bianglala dengan tangan bertautan.

"silahkan"ucap sang petugas mempersilahkan sehun dan luhan menaiki bianglala yang hanya di isi oleh mereka. sebelum naik sehun membisikan sesuatu kea rah petugas tersebut dan terlihat sang petugas hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu sehun pun naik dan duduk di depan luhan. Sebenarnya luhan tidak menyukai ketinggian namun entahlah hari ini luhan tidak memperdulikannya. Bianglala terus bergerak sampai akhirnya mereka sudah berada di puncak,

"wow, daebak sehuna lihat sungguh indah pemadangan di bawah sana"

"nde, tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari pada pemandangan itu lu" luhan nampak tidak peduli dengan perkataan sehun, dia sungguh terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, sampai akhirnya luhan merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan baru luhan sadari bahwa sehunlah yang memeluknya.

"lu, gwenchana?jangan berbohong dan jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari ku"ucap sehun

Grek, bianglala pun terhenti tepat sehun dan luhan berada di atas puncak. "sehunie kenapa ini berhenti?" luhan nampak ketakutan dan memegang tangan sehun yang melingkari perutnya. Sehun yang merasakan ketakutan luhan langsung membalikan tubuh luhan sampai akhirnya mereka berhadapan.

"lu aku mencintaimu, berjanjilah akan menjaga pertunangan ini sampai akhirnya kita menikah. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu"ucap sehun menatap mata rusa luhan yang nampak indah. Kali ini luhan hanya diam sungguh lidahnya terasa kelu, satu sisi dia ingin mengiyakan apa yang sehun ucapkan, namun sisi lain jiwanya mengingat keadaan sang adik. Luhan hanya diam memandangi mata tajam yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak adanya respon dari luhan dan sehun melihat mata rusa itu nampak berkaca-kaca perlahan sehun mengikis jarak diantara mereka sampai akhirnya jarak itu terhapus dengan menempelnya bibir sehun dengan bibir luhan. Tanpa menunggu sehun langsung melumat bibir luhan yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut. Tangan sehun naik mengelus tengkuk luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan tangan luhan mencekam kaos yang dikenakan oleh sehun. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata luhan. Air mata ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan yang luhan rasakan. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang teduh luhan, tangannya menangkup wajah luhan dan membershkan air mata di pipi luhan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat bibir sehun tepat berada di depan bibir luhan,

"saranghae oh luhan" ucap sehun dan langsung meraup kembali bibir mungil luhan melumatnya dan kali ini tanpa ragu luhan membalas lumatan sehun. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang sangat indah.

Minah nampak jalan terburu di lorong kampusnya. Beberapa kali dia melihat jam yang melingkar indah di tangan sebelah kanannya. Sungguh nampak bingung bagaimana caranya dia pulang saat ini, jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, dan sampai saat ini minah tidak mendapatkan kabar sama sekali dari sehun. Sudah puluhan kali minah menanyakan keberadaan sehun dan puluhan kali pula minah menelpon sehun namun tidak ada satupun pesan yang dibalas sehun dan panggilan yang diangkat oleh sehun. Selama ini minah tidak pernah pergi menggunakan transportasi umum, maka minah nampak bingung untuk pulang saat ini, minah juga sudah mencoba menghubungi luhan namun nihil hasilnya sama dengan sehun.

"apakah oenni sedang bersama sehun oppa?"batin minah seraya memandangi ponsel dalam genggamannya. Karena terlalu focus dengan pemikirannya minah tidak menyadari adanya orang lain yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sampai akhirnya

Bruk

"awww, appo"

"oh, gwenchana?tanya sang pria

Merasa ada orang lain minah mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang membungkukan badannya dan menyodorkan tangannya tepat di depan minah. Minah langsung menyambut tangan lelaki tersebut

"gwenchana, maaf tadi aku tidak melihat ke depan"ucap minah

Lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum melihat luhan yang sedang menepuk-nepuk celananya yang nampak kotor

"minhyuk, kang minhyuk"ucap lelaki tersebut dengan menyodorkan kembali tangannya ke depan minah. Minah langsung melihat kea rah lelaki berkemeja biru lengan panjang dengan celana jeasn berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets brwarna sama dengan celananya. Rambut rapid an wajah sedikit kecil dan tas yang menyelempang di bahu kannanya. Penampilan yang cukup rapih dan jujur lelaki ini cukup tampan.

"oh, minah, xi minah"ucap minah menggenggam uluran tangan minhyuk. "oh aku permisi"ucap minah seraya meninggalkan minhyuk yang memperhatikannya.

Saat ini minah sedang berada di halte dekat kampusnya. Jujur dia sangat ingin marah karena sehun maupun luhan tidak ada yang dapat dihubungi olehnya. Dalam pikirannya minah membayangkan hal-hal yang negative mengenai sehun dan minah. "oenni apakah benar sedang dengan oppa, sungguh aku tidak akan melepaskan sehun oppa oenni"batin minah

Tiin Tiin

"oh" minah berjengit kaget mendengar suara klakson yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Trlihat sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam berheti di depannya. Tak lama terlihat seorang yang minah kenal setelah pengendara motor tersebut melepaskan helm full face yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"hai nona, butuh tumpangan?"ucap minhyuk sang pengendara motor

"oh anio"ucap minah.

"hmmm, kajja aku antarkan, aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa naik bus, karena kau selalu membawa mobil"

Minah cukup kaget mendengar penuturan minhyuk yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa naik bus. Namun minah sedikit ragu karena baru tadi dia mengenal minhyuk

"oh, kau tidak perlu takut aku bukan orang jahat, aku teman satu angkatanmu namun aku jurusan bisnis, kajja sebelum keburu sore"

Dengan sedikit perasaan ragu minah mendekati minhyuk. Minhyuk tersenyum melihat minah mendekat dan dia bersiap dengan memaki helmnya kembali. Namun beberapa saat minah hanya diam disamping minhyuk tanpa menaiki motor tersebut

"kenapa, kajja naik"

"aehhh,,helm ku mana?

"aku tidak bawa, tapi tenang saja kau akan aman, palli"

Minah akhirnya naik dengan sukarela tanpa menggunakan helm. Minah berpegangan k etas minhyuk dan sedikit membungkukan badannya karena keadaan jok motor yang nampak lebih tinggi dari pada minhyuk. Dan akhirnya minah pulang diantarkan oleh minhyukk.

Saat ini minah sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman rumahnya.

"gomawo minhyuk shi"

"jangan terllau formal panggil saja minhyuk"

"oh nde, gomawo"

"nde, aku pamit ya", ucap minhyuk dan diangguki oleh minah. Minhyukpun langsung melajukan motornya meninggalkan minah. Minah melangkah memasuki gerbang rumahnya, namun sebelum sempat minah masuk lebi dalam ke dalam rumahnya, dia mendengar suara mobil berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya, sedikit penasaran membuat minah mengitip. Terlihat mobil sehun terparkir di depan gerbang luhan. Terlihat luhan hendak turun namun di tahan oleh sehun, dan sedetik kemudian kembali sehun mengecap bibir manis kenapa sehun sangat menyukai bibir manis luhan. Dan saat ini luhan hanya ingin bersikap egosi hanya untuk saat ini dia ingin membiarkan sehun menjadi miliknya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman sampai akhirnya luhan keluar mobil sehun dan sehun pun pergi melajukan mobilnya.

Sementara di dalam gerbang minah sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sungguh minah tidak ingin mempercayai semuanya dia dengan mata kepalaya sendiri melihat sang kaka berciuman mesra dengan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Matanya mulai berembun dan akhirnya cairan tersebut turun membasahi pipi mulus minah. Minah langsung menutup gerbang dan bersandar di samping pintu gerbang kala dia melihat mobil sehun sudah pergi meninggalkan luhan

Luhan membuka gerbang dengan perasaan yang cukup berbunga-bunga, nampak ribuang kupu-kupu mengelilinginya kali ini, aura pink terpancar dari tubuh luhan.

Luhan masuk dan menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya dengan senyuman terkulum terus dari bibir mungilnya, luhan membalikan badannya, saat akan melangkah luhan terdiam dan saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya

"oenni"

DEG

Luhan terdiam mendengar suara di samping belakangnya, aura pink dan jutaan kupu-kupu yang berada di sekitarnya seketika hilang, dengan sedikit kaku luhan membalikan badannya

DEG

Kedua kalinya luhan merasa mati rasa saat ini, luhan terdiam kala melihat minah dengan airmata yang menetes dan tatapan yang sendu penuh rasa kekecewaan

"minah-ya"luhan hendak maju menghampiri sang adik namun

"oenni, aku kecewa"

Deg

Minah berlari setelah mengucapkan kekecewaannya kepada luhan. Meninggalkan luhan yang terdiam membeku melihat tatapan minah.

"minah-ya,mianhae"lirih luhan dibarengi dengan buliran air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

**TBC**

**Wowowow,,,,,update lagi,,,mian nampaknya ga bisa bikin yang panjang bgt nih,,,selalu mentok dengan segini. Semoga chap ini sedikit menghibur, ya walaupun sedikit absurd, ini sudah dibuat dengan penuh perjuangan dan ide yang seadanya. Ehheheh**

**Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review,,gomawo maaf belom bisa bales dan sebutin satu-satu.**

**Di tunggu reviewnya…dan tetap semangat buat HunHan….:D**

**HunHan Story**


	8. Chapter 8

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 8

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Luhan masih mematung melihat minah berlari dengan terurai air mata dan tatapan sendu penuh dengan kekecewaan. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya luhan segera berlari mengejar minah ke dalam rumahnya. Luhan berlari dengan terburu buru menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai dua tepat di samping kamarnya.

"minah-ya buka pintunya" Tok Tok Tok luhan mengetok pintu kamar bercat pink di hadapannya. Tanpa berhenti luhan terus menggedor pintu kamar minah.

"minah buka pintunya,,hiks hiks,,oenni bisa menjelaskan semuanya,jebal"

"min-"

Brakk

Luhan tertegun di depan pintu kamar minah kala dia mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu menghantam pintu di depannya. Luhan yakin salah satu barang pecah yang ada di kamar minahlah yang hancur membentur pintu kamar tersebut. Air mata luhan terus mengalir sungguh luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Suara barang yang membentur pintu sangat kencang mengakibatkan bibi jung yang berada di bawah segera naik dan menghampiri luhan yang sedang tertegun mematung di tempatnya.

"oh, luhanie gwenchana?suara apa itu?" Tanya bibi jung kepada luhan. Luhan hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seakan mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini bibi jung menyentuh pundak luhan dan mengelus kepalanya

"jja masuklah ke kamarmu bersihkan dirimu, biarkan minah sendiri dulu"bibi jung berucap sembari mengumbar senyuman manisnya meyakinkan luhan. Luhanpun akhirnya menuruti bibi jung dan memasuki kamarnya.

Luhan duduk di atas kasurnya dan segera melepaskan tas serta sepatu yang tak terasa masih dia pakai karena tidak sempat melepasnya. Luhan beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat. Luhan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam bath tub dan merasakan hangatnya air, badannya serasa di pijat dan otot-ototnya terasa sedikit melonggar. Luhan terus menikmati acara berendamnya untuk menennagkan hati dan pikirannya.

"hiks,,hiks,,kenapa oennni, ada apa sebenarnya oenni?"lirih minah yang saat ini duduk di tengah kasurnya sembari memegangi kedua lututnya yang di tekuk menempelkan dagunya di atas lututnya. Minah nampak berantakan dan terlihat di depan pintu kamarnya sebuah vas bunga hancur berantakan akibat lemparannya kala luhan terus mengetok dan meminta minah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hiks, oenni oppa weo?"hikss,, minah terus meracau dan menangis sampai akhirnya dia lelah dan tertidur dengan meringkuk di atas kasurnya.

Sekitar setengah jam luhan berendam akhirnya luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan bathrob berwarna birunya. Luhan menuju lemarinya dan menarik satu kaos polos berwarna biru dan celana jeans selututnya, setelah selesai memakai baju dan menggantungkan bathrobnya luhan hendak keluar dan menghampiri minah kembali namun ponselnya bordering adanya panggilan masuk. Luhan merogoh tasnya dan menemukan ponselnya. Lalu terlihat sang omma tertera di layar ponselnya, segera luhan mengangkat panggilanna

"yeobseyo oemma"

"oh, lu apa kalian baik saja?"Tanya heechul sang omma

"oh, nde, omma kapan pulang?"

"oh, kenapa sayang kau merindukan omma?"

"nde, omma appa palli pulang, aku rindu kalian"ucap luhan lirih

"lu, gwenchana sayang?" terdengar nada khawatir dari heeuchel kala mendengar suara luhan yang nampak lirih

"nde, gwenchana omma, aku hanya merindukan kalian"ucap luhan dengan nada yang di buat sedikit manja.

"oh, kau ini, bagaimana kabar adikmu tadi omma sempat menghubunginya siang dan dia nampak senang"

"oh, nde dia ada di kamar mungkin sedang beristirahat omma"

"baiklah, omma tutup ya, nanti omma akan segera pulang, hati-hati ya sayang"

"nde omma"

PIPI

Sambunganpun terputus luhan nampak berkaca-kaca kembali mengingat apa yang sang omma katakana tentang keadaan adiknya yang nampak terdengar bahagia. Namun itu nampak berbeda dengan keadaan saat ini, belum sempat airmata luhan turun kembali ponsel dalam genggamannya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk, luhan membuka pesan tersebut dan turunlah air mata yang sudah menumpuk di mata luhan

"_From: manusia es_

"_hei rusa sedang apa?aku merindukanmu, saranghae nomu nomu saranghae :D"_

Luhan meletakan ponselnya kembali dan mengelap air matanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar, luhan menghela nafas kala pintu kamar sang adik tidak terbuka sama sekali, lalu luhan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Pagi yang cerah namun tidak bagi luhan, sungguh pagi ini merupakan pagi paling suram dalam hidupnya selama ini. Saat luhan menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur dia sedikit tertegun kala melihat minah duduk di meja makan sedang mengolesi roti di tangannya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya. Luhan duduk di depan minah,

"min-"

Krieeet terdengan suara kursi di dorong kebelakang, minah bangun dari duduknya dan segera menyambar tas jinjing di sampingnya lalu pergi dari hadapan luhan menuju garasi. Luhan tertegun melihat kelakuan sang adik dan segera mengejarnya namun telat luhan melihat mobil minah telah keluar gerbang rumahnya.

Saat sampai di parkiran minah turun dari mobil bebarengan dengan seseorang yang keluar dari mobil sport yang terletak besebrangan dengannya. Luhan menatap nyalah lelaki di sebrangnya dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun lelaki tersebut nampak sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan minah, namun yang semakin membuat sehun bingung adalah tidak adanya luhan bersama minah. Maka sehun langsung merogoh saku celananya dan megotak-atik ponsel yang baru di ambilnya. Tanpa sehun dan minah sadari terlihat seseorang yang nampak berdiri cukup jauh keluar dari parkiran motor dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, matanya melirik kea rah minah lalu sehun dan terfokus pada minah, memperhatikan perubahan mimic wajah pada minah sampai akhirnya minah pergi dan dia pun memutuskan pergi masuk meningalkan parkiran.

Minah berjalan menuju kelasnya namun saat sampai kelas minah merasa pikirannya sangat kacau, apalagi saat bertemu dengan sehun di parkiran tadi. Minah kembali berdiri dan membawa tasnya, minah keluar meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan menuju taman terdekat dengan kelasnya. Setelah sampai di taman minah duduk di salah satu kursi taman, pandangannya ke depan nampak kosong, sampai beberapa saat akhirnya minah tersadar

"akh chuo"teriak minah kala merasakan rasa dingin menyapa pipi sebelah kirinya. Minah menengokan wajahnya dengan tatapan mendelik, namun minah kembali tertegun kala melihat siapa orang yang mengagetkannya

"hai" sapa minhyuk dan duduk di samping kiri minah

"ini, ambillah"minhyuk menyerahkan kaleng minuman segar dalam genggamannya. Minah hanya diam dan tidak merespon apa yang diperintahkan minhyuk. Akhirnya minhyuk kembali memalingkan wajahnya kea rah minah dan menggenggam tangan minah lalu meletakan minuman tersebut ke tangan minah.

"mungkin ini bisa sedikit menyegarkan dirimu"ucap minhyuk dan kembali menatap ke depan

Minah kembali memandang ke depan tanpa membuka minuman dalam genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dengan pandangan dan pikiran masing-masing.

"kau, kenapa tidak ke kelasmu?"Tanya minhyuk melepas keheningan yang melanda

"malas"jawab minah seadanya

"minumlah, kau nampak tidak bersemangat"

"oh," seakan tersadar minah segera membuka minumannya lalu meneguk sedikit isinya

"gomawo"ucap minah. "ah aku akan pergi"ucap minah hendak beranjak namun sebelum itu terjadi minhyuk menahan pergelangan tangannya dan membuat minah kembali duduk.

"temani aku, aku ingin bercerita"ucap minhyuk

"heh?"minah nampak terkejut namun sedetik kemudian minah berucap"maaf aku harus pergi"

"jebal,sebentar saja" belum sempat minah akan protes kembali minhyuk memotong ucapannya, minhyuk bercerita sesuatu yang sangat absurd dimana dia menceritakan seekor anak penguin yang kehilangan induknya yang menyebabkan dia harus berjuang hidup sendirian. Namun belum sempat minhyuk menyelesaikan ceritanya terdengar isakan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya

"hiks,,hiks"minah terisak dengan menundukan kepalanya, disampingnya nampak minhyuk tersenyum karena bisa membuat minah menangis untuk mengurangi beban entah hati atau pikirannya.

"hiks kenapa hiks ceritanya menyedihkan sekali hiks, hiks"minah berucap di sela-sela tangisannya.

"oh, jinja?wah trnyata benar ceritanya nampak sedih,lihat kau sampai menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek,uhh cengeng sekali sih"ucap minhyuk seraya mencolek hidung minah yang memerah

"Yak!aku tidak cengeng, memang ceritanya menyedihkan"ucap minah dengan menghapus air matanya. Minhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap rambut minah. Mereka kembali tertawa dengan minhyuk yang terus menggoda minah.

Sementara di tempat lain luhan nampak baru memasuki kampusnya, saat meraskan ponselnya bergetar segera luhan membuka pesan masuk

"_from:manusia es_

_Lu, kau dimana?kenapa minah sendiri?_

Luhan kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Di tengah perjalanan luhan mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya

"Luheeeennnnn"

Luhan menengok kebelakang dan jelas dia melihat dua sahabatnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya

Grep, "pagi lulu"sapa baekhyun seraya menggelantungkan tangannya di pundak luhan.

"Yak, berat bebek"ucap luhan seraya melepaskan pelukan baekhyun pada lehernya.

"pagi lu"sama lembut dari sebelah kananya membuat luhan melirikan wajahnya ke samping da melihat kyungsoo tersenyum ke arahnya. "oh, pagi kyung"

"lu,gwenchana kau nampak pucat"ucap baekhyun kala menyadari keadaan luhan yang nampak pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"oh, nan gwenchana, ah kajja kita masuk"luhan langsung menarik kedua temannya memasuki kampusnya. Kyungsoo yang berada di samping luhan nampak menghela nafas kala menyadari luhan tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Mereka memasuki kelas dan kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing dimana luhan duduk dengan baekhyun dan di sebrang nampak kyungsoo duduk dengan daehyun. Kelas pun selesai mereka bertiga keluar dan berniat menuju ke kantin

"lu, kajja "ajak baekhyun melihat luhan hanya menunduk dan mengotak-atik ponselnya, saat ini luhan tengah mengirimi pesan minah dan menanyakan dimana keberadaannya, sampai dia tidak menyadari betapa cerewetnya baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya.

Setelah sampai mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah, seperti biasa pandangan penghuni kantin nampak berbeda, terlihat para namja yang seakan meleleh melihat tiga gadis cantik memasuki kantin dan terlihat tatapan tidak suka dari para yeoja terutama Jessica cs.

"lu, kau kenapa dari tadi hanya melihat ponselmu terus, kau mau pesan apa?tanya baekhyun

"oh, mian aku bubble tea saja"ucap luhan dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sedikit penasaran ada apa dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"kajja kyung kita pesan"ucap baekhyun menarik kyungsoo dan meninggalkan luhan di tempatnya. Sampai beberapa menit baekhyun dan kyungsoo nampak datang dengan nampan di tangan masing-masingnya. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah luhan dan baekhyun di hadapan mereka berdua.

"lu, gwenchana?kau nampak melamun terus dari tadi?"Tanya kyungsoo sembari menyerahkan satu bubble tea taro kea rah luhan.

"oh, naneun gwenchana kyung". Saat ketiganya asik makan dan bersanda gurau, terlihat luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya kala dia melihat minah sedang berjalan di luar kantin, tanpa menunggu lagi luhan bangun dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"baek kyung aku ke toilet sebentar"

Luhan pergi dengan terburu-buru mengejar minah yang nampak menuju toilet yang berada di ujung samping kantin. Saat luhan keluar kantin sehun, kai dan chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan kai dan chanyeol terus bercanda, sehun melihat luhan keluar dan terus memperhatikan luhan yang berjalan terburu-buru. Kai dan chanyeol sudah memasuki kantin dan menghampiri dua gadis pujaan mereka dan meninggalkan sehun yang masih betah memperhatikan luhan yang nampak menghampiri minah.

Luhan menggapai tangan minah dan membuat minah tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya,

"minah ya, kajijima, oenni ingin mengatakan sesuatu denganmu"ucap luhan seraya menggenggam tangan minah. Minah hanya memandang luhan dengan datar dan dengan sekali sentakan minah melepaskan tangan luhan dan meninggalkan luhan memasuki toilet tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada luhan.

Sehun yang melihat itu semua segera menghampiri luhan setelah minah memasuki dalam toilet minah menitikan air matanya dan meremas dada sebelah kirinya. Sungguh minah tidak terbayangkan akan mengacuhkan sang kaka namun keegoisan dan rasa sakit hati sedikit membutaka n minah, sedikit tersadar akan kelakuannya minah hendak berbalik dan kembali menghampiri luhan sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya

Di luar luhan nampak terkejut dengan kelakuan minah, airmata mengalir dari mata luhan, dan hendak luhan jatuh sehun sudah berada di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggang luhan menahan luhan agar tidak jatuh

"lu,gwenchana?ada apa ini?" sehun bertanya kala mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang luhan. Luhan yang mendengar suara sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sehun dan menatap sehun dengan mata yang sudah tertutupi oleh air mata. Melihat luhan seperti itu membuat sehun manariknya dan merangkuhnya dalam pelukan sehun. "hiks,,hiks,,sehunie"

Minah yang mendengar sehun di luar dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir serta mendengar isakan luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri sang kakak. Minah mengepalkan tangannya kala mendengar isakan dan racauan luhan, panas dan marah itulah yang minah rasakan saat ini. Setelah mendengar suara kaki melangkah menjauh minah membuka pintu toilet dan meilhat sehun yang merangkul sang kaka menjauhi toilet dan kantin. Kepalan tangan minah semakin menguat melihat itu semua, sampai akhirnya minah merasakan sesuatu menyelinap dalam genggaman tangannya. Minah menundukan kepalanya dan melihat sekaleng minuman terselip di tangannya. Lalu minah menengok ke samping kirinya kembali minah menemukan minhyuk berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa menunggu minhyuk segera meanrik pergelangan tangan minah dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dalam perjalan minah hanya diam dan memperhatikan tangannya yang di pegang oleh minhyuk sampai akhirnya mereka terdiam tepat berada di parkiran kampus.

"kajja naik"ucap minhyuk menunjukan kursi kosong di belakang motornya. Minah hanya diam melihat kea rah minhyuk. Dengan sekali tarik minhyuk memakaikan sebuah helm berwarna pink ke kepala minah dan menarik minah untuk menaiki motor. Minah sudah berada dalam boncengan minhyuk dan sebelum melajukan motornya minhyuk melirik minah dan berkata "menangislah" segera minhyuk melajukan motornya dalam keadaan kencang mengakibatkan minah mau tidak mau memeluknya. Dalam perjalanan entah bagaimana kembali minah megeluarkan airmatanya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung minhyuk dan mempererat pelukannya pada minhyuk. Merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar dan pelukan yang mengencang minhyuk menyadari minah tengah menangis sekarang, dan kembali minhyuk melajukan motornya dengan cepat.

"lu gwenchana?ada apa denganmu dan minah?"Tanya sehun setelah mereka berada di taman kampus. luhan hanya menunduk dan terus terisak tanpa ada niatan melihat kea rah sehun. Dengan sabar sehun menarik luhan untuk menghadp kearahnya dan mengangkat dagu luhan agar luhan memandangnya.

"katakana lu, jangan menyembunyikan apapun,percayalah padaku"ucap sehun lembut dengan jemarinya yang menghapus ari mata di pipi luhan

"hiks,,hikss, sehunie minah"luhan kembali terisak dan menghentikan ucapannya. Sehun hanya menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh luhan tanpa memaksa luhan.

"sehunie, minah sudah mengetahui semuanya, eottohke?"ucap luhan memandang sehun dengan deer eyesnya.

Sehun hanya menarik nafasnya dan terus menghapus air mata di pipi luhan, sehun mencondongkan dirinya dan

Cup

Cup

Sehun mengecup kedua mata luhan yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri yang membuat luhan memejamkan matanya sesat.

"lulu,rusa kecilku bukankah itu bagus, aku senang kita tidak seharusnya menutupi sesuatu yang memang seharusnya orang ketahui"ucap sehun lembut, namun luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berujar lirih

"tapi bagaimana minah?"Tanya luhan. Dengan lembut sehun menarik luhan kedalam pelukannya kembali, merangkuh tubuh mungil yang terasa pas dalam pelukan sehun. Sehun memeluk luhan dan mengusap rambut luhan yang tergerai saat ini. Dagunya diletakan di atas puncak kepala luhan dan membenamkan luhan ke dalam dada bidangnya

"tenang rusaku, kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya bersama, aku yakin minah akan mengerti"ucap sehun.

"uh kemana sih bocah rusa itu?"Tanya baekhyun sambil mengacak –acak makanan di depannya, saat ini baekhyun kyungsoo chanyeol serta kai masih betah berada di kantin dan menunggu kedua sahabat mereka,

"hmmmm,,entahlah bukannya tadi luhan pamit keluar, dan sehun-?"Tanya kyungsoo menengok kea rah kai. Kai hanya mengangkay bahunya sambil menyeruput jus jeruk pesanannya.

"kurasa tadi sehun tidak ikut ke kantin, di depan kantin aku seperti melihat dia lurus ke depan"ucap chanyeol entah pada siapa. "yasudahlah kita tunggu sebentar lagi saja"ucap chanyeol kembali.

"umm chan setelah ini kita pergi ke mall ya, aku mau membeli sesuatu"ucap baekhyun memelas kepada chanyeol. Dipandangi dengan mata puppy baekhyun membuat chanyeol mengulum senyum di bibirnya dan menganngukan kepalanya seraya mengelus rambut baekhyun, sungguh pemandangan yang romantis.

"ah kyung nanti kau aku yang antar pulang"ucap kai jengah melihat pemandangan mesra di depannya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersipu. Setelah beberapa lama mereka menunggu akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing dimana baekhyun dan chanyeol akan pergi ke mall dan kyungsoo dan kai?entahlah.

"jja kyung aku pamit ya, jangan lupa kabari luhan kalau kita sudah tidak di kampus"ucap baekhyun saat akan beranjak meninggalkan kantin bersama chanyeol. "aku juga pamit bye kyung by hitam"ucap chanyeol beranjak keluar dengan menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"hmm,,dasar park dobi seenaknya memanggilku hitam"gerutu kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya. Entahlah belakangan ini perasaan aneh selalu menghinggapi kyungsoo kala dia berdekatan dengan kai. Perasaan yang dulu dia rasakan jika bertemu dengan suho, sunbae yang disukainya kini juga dia rasakan pada kai, bahkan jantungnya selalu bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"kajja kita pergi kyung"ucap kai meleburkan lamunan kyungsoo, dengan segera kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan beriringan dengan kai. Saat mereka berjalan menuju parkiran kyungsoo berhenti di salah satu lorong dimana di pinggirnya terdapat sebuah taman yang cukup sepi saat ini. Kyungsoo memperhatikan salah satu kursi yang diisi oleh dua orang yang tengah berpelukan, kyungsoo terus memperhatikan kea rah orang tersebut sehingga membuat kai yang berada di sampingnya ikut memperhatikan arah pandang kyungsoo, dan saat itu juga mata kai membulat seakan keluar kala dia menyadari siapa orang yang tengah berpelukan saat ini.

"seh-mmmmmmpppttt"

Belum sempat kai meneriakan nama sehun mulutnya sudah terbungkam oleh tangan mungil milik kyungsoo. Kai terus mencoba melepaskan bekapan pada mulutnya dan memohon pada kyungsoo melalui tatapan matanya. Setelah dirasa kai tenang kyungsoo melepasakan tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya, "ada apa sebenarnya kyung?". Kyungsoo langsung menatap kai dan kembali menatap dua orang di taman tersebut "aku akan menceritakannya tapi tidak disini, kajja biarkan mereka berdua"ucap kyungsoo dan menarik kai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat ini kyungsoo dan kai berada dalam perjalanan menuju xoxo kafe tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Dalam perjalanan kali ini mereka hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk memecahkan keheningan. Setelah sampai kyungsoo langsung turun dari motor kai dan masuk ke dalam kafe dan duduk di meja favoritnya lalu kai menyusul dan duduk di depan kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang dalam keadaan masih bungkam,

"jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi"Tanya kai menatap kyungsoo. Mendengar nada datar dan tegas kai kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata hitam kai, dengan tarikan nafas kyungsoo akan menceritakannnya pada kai, toh kyungsoo berpikir kai juga adalah sahabat sehun jadi tidak ada salahnya bercerita padanya

"jadi sehun dan luhan mereka memiliki hubungan, mereka sudah bertunangan"ucap kyungsoo

Sedangkan kai masih mencerna semua perkataan kyungsoo dan "MWO?tunangan?"

"hmmmm"balas kyungsoo dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"jadi bagaimana bisa?"Tanya kai dengan wajah bingungnya. Melihat kebingungna kai kyungsoo mulai meceritakan apa yang diceritakan oleh luhan kepadanya.

"jadi seperti itu, dasar bocah albino gunung es"ucap kai geram karena tidak diberitahukan yang sebenarnya.

"kai, mengertilah mereka tidak berniat membohongi kita"ucap kyungsoo dengan mengelus tangan kai mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat kai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo dan akhirnya kai menganggukan kepalanya "benar mungkin mereka tidak seperti itu, dan sekarang mereka sedang terluka"ucap kai dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa dibelakangnya. "apa yang bisa kita lakukan, sungguh sulit hubungan mereka" ucap kai menatap jalanan dari kaca kafe. Mendengar perkataan kai membuat kyungsoo mendesah lega, dia merasa kai sudah mengerti dan tidak marah.

Saat ini minah dan minhyuk tengah berada di pinggir sebuah dermaga, disana terlihat banyak perahu yang sedang menepi maupun ditengah laut. Minah sudah tidak menangis saat dia tahu bahwa mereka akan berhenti disini.

"kajja turun"

Minah menuruti apa yang di suruh minhyuk lalu turun dan melepaskan helmnya. Saat akan melepaskan helm tangannya di tahan oleh minhyuk dan itu menyebabkan minah menatap minhyuk seolah bertanya,

"kau bisa memakainya jika kau masih ingin menangis, karena ini akan meutupi wajah jelekmu saat menangis"ucap minhyuk menatap minah dengan lembut. Merasa diberikan kesempatan untuk menangis akhirnya kembali minah menangis dengan menatap kea rah mata minhyuk yang juga sedang menatapnya. Minhyuk tersenyum kala minah menangis dengan menggunakan helm yang dipakainya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya minah melepaskan helm tersebut dan meletakannya di atas motor minhyuk, kembali minah menatap minhyuk dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya terangkat dan menampilkan senyuman manis menurut minhyuk

"gomawo minhyuk-ah"

"hmmm"minhyuk tersenyum dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "sudah lebih baik?"tanyanya

"nde,aku sudah baikan"

"kajja pulang sudah malam, aku takut dimarahi orang tuamu, dan aku diduga telah menculik anak gadisnya"ucap minhyuk dengan mencubit kecil hidung minah. Minah hanya tersenyum dan menganngukan kepalanya. Lalu mereka kembali melajukan motornya menuju rumah minah.

Saat ini tepet pukul 08.00 KST, nampak luhan tengah berdiri di ruang tamu dengan wajah khawatirnya, bagaimana tidak saat ini minah masih belum juga pulang, sebenarnya tidak masalah karena belum terlalu malam, namun luhan khawatir karena tidak ada kabar dan lagi saat pulang luhan melihat mobil luhan masih terparkir di kampusnya. Luhan nampak cemas dan saat pulang dia langsung menuju kamar sang adik dan terynyata kamar itu kosong bahkan menurut bibi jung minah belum pulang dari tadi pagi sontak hal ini membuat luhan semakin khawatir. Melihat luhan yang sangat cemas membuat sehun ikut menunggu minah dan saat ini dia sedang duduk di kursi depan luhan

"lu duduklah" ucap sehun dengan menahan tangan luhan di depannya. Luhan berhenti dan memandang sehun dengan tatapan memohon.

"aku yakin minah akan segera pulang" ucap sehun kembali menennagkan luhan. "ta-" belum sempat luhan membalas perkataan sehun, sehun sudah menariknya dan membuat luhan duduk disamping sehun dengan tangan sehun yang merangkuh pundak luhan dan mengelusnya untuk menenangkannya. Luhan tersenyum dan membuat sehun membalas senyumannya, namun apa yang mereka lakukan membuat seseorang semakin marah.

Saat luhan tangah ditenangkan oleh sehun, minah baru saja datang di antarkan oleh minhyuk. Minah memasuki rumah dengan perasaan bercampur dia berharap tidak bertemu luhan saat ini, sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika bertemu sang kakak kali ini, bahkan minah berniat untuk meminta penjelasan pada sang kakak namun tidak saat ini. Dengan sedikit pelan minah membuka pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat luhan dan sehun tengah berbagi senyum dengan sehun yang merangkul pundak luhan, sungguh pemikirannya untuk meminta penjelasan sang kakak memudar di gantikan dengan emosi yang mendadak timbul.

Minah berjalan melewati luhan yang nampak terkejut melihat minah, dengan cepat luhan berdiri dan mengejar minah yang hampir menginjakan kakinya menuju tangga.

"minah-ya chakaman"ucap luhan menahan tangan minah. Minah hanya diam tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap luhan. Mendapat respon seperti itu membuat luhan menitikan airmata yang sudah sulit untuk di bendung, sedangkan sehun hanya berdiri memperhatikan adik kaka tersebut.

"min-"

"CUKUP" minah memotong perkataan luhan dan membentak luhan lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan luhan.

"oenni cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi, oenni jahat jadi selama ini oenni bermain di belakangku dengan sehun oppa?"aku benci oenni"bentak minah di hadapan luhan.

Mendengar bentakan sang adik luhan langsung menggelengkan kepala tanda membantah tuduhan sang adik. "anio hiks tidak seperti itu minah"ucap luhan disela isakannya.

"ck, alasan"ucap minah hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan luhan. Namun dengan segera luhan menahan minah yang sudah berada di tengah tangga. Luhan menahan tangan minah untuk mendengar penjelasannya. "minah dengarkan oenni hiks, oenni akan menjelaskannya"seaakan di tulikan minah mencoba melepaskan genggaman luhan, hingga dengan sekali hentakan minah mendorong tangan luhan yang menggenggamnya. Karena mendapatkan dorongan di tangannya luhan melepaskan tangan minah secara mendadak dan tanpa disadarinya luhan terhuyung kebelakang dengan menginjak ujung tangga membuat luhan kehilangan keseimbanganya

"AKKKHHHH" maka dengan sekejap luhan terdorong dan terjatuh ke bawah melewati beberapa anak tangga.

"LU" teriak sehun kaget dan berlari menghampiri luhan yang sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan darah yang nampak merembes di kepala belakangnya. Mendengar teriakan sehun dan luhan membuat minah memutar badannya dan

DEG

"oenni"

**TBC**

**Wuhuu saya upate,,aduh maaf ya jd bingung isinya, maaf kalau chapnya tidak sesuai dan tambah semakin aneh, tolong di maklumi. Dan untuk para readers maaf ya kalau tulisan atau isinya berantakan tidak sesuai harapannya hehee,,, Tapi saya berharap semoga kalian tetep mau baca dan review FF ini. **

**Tetap di tunggu reviewnya..**

**HunHan Story**


	9. Chapter 9

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 9

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Tap

Tap

Tap

"LU, luhan"sehun berteriak dan mengangkat tubuh luhan yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan panic sehun langsung mengangkat tubuh luhan menuju mobilnya di depan rumah luhan. Sehun mengangkat luhan dengan bridal style tanpa memikirkan apapun bahkan sehun melupakan siapa orang yang telah membuat luhan terjatuh

"OMO, nona luhan" bibi jung yang baru datang dari taman langsung terkaget dan membekap mulutnya kala melihat luhan yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan sehun. Bibi jung langsung melirik kea rah tangga dimana minah berdiri tak bergerak sama sekali, bibi jung berniat untuk mengahmpiri minah namun langkahnya terhenti kala sehun memnaggilnya

"bibi jung buka pintu palli". Bibi jung langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah sehun untuk membukakan pintu, setelah pintu terbuka bibi jung langsung berlari menuju mobil sehun dan membukakan pintu penumpang bagian depan, setelah pintu terbuka sehun lansung mendudukan luhan di kuris penumpang dan memasangkan seatbeltnya, setelahnya sehun berlari kea rah kemudi dan dengan segera sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

Sementara minah hanya diam mematung dan menatap darah yang tercecer di atas lantai, tanpa persetujuannya air mata mengalir di pipi mulus minah,,"hiks,,hiks,,oenni hiks"bibi jung yang telah kembali masuk langsung berlari kea rah minah dan merangkuh minah ke dalam pelukannya,

"bibi oenni hiks hiks oenni" racau minah dalam pelukan bibi jung

"sttt nona luhan pasti baik-baik saja, kajja ganti baju dan kita susul mereka ke rumah sakit"ucpa bibi jung mencoba menangkan minah. Akhirnya minah berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

"dokter, suster, dokter" sehun terus berteriak di depan rumah sakit dengan luhan dalam rangkuhanya. Terlihat beberapa suster menghampiri sehun dan dengan segera meletakkan luhan dalam kasur dorong. Terlihat sehun sangat panic dan terus memeagangi tangan luhan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan ruang UGD

"Maaf tuan silahkan tunggu disini kami akan memeriksanya"ucap salah satu suster dan menutup pintu tersebut. Sehun nampak khawatir dan bingung dengan segera sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, dengan cepat sehun mendial nomor yang ada di ponselnya

Tuut Tuut

"yeob-"

"omma, palli omma"

"oh sehunie waegeure?tanya omma sehun di sebrang telponna

"hmm"sehun menghela nafas dan mengatur dan mengendalikan dirinya

"omma, datanglah ke seoul hospital"

"mwo?kau kenapa sehuna ada apa?tanya panic omma sehun

"anio, luhan, luhan sedang di UGD"

"MWO?"

"aishhh palli omma,oh beritahukan juha heucheul umma"

"seh-"

PIP

Belum sempat omma sehun mengeluarkan suaranya sehun terlebih dahulu mematikannya, setelahnya ponsel yang di genggammnya kembali dimasukan ke dalam sakunya. Sehun duduk di kursi tunggu dengan gelisah, sehun terus menunduk dengan menautkan kedua tangannya nampak berdoa.

Tap Tap Tap terdengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekati sehun, melihat seseorang berdiri disampingnya sehun segela menaikan kepalanya dan terlihat kilatan amarah dalam mata sehun kala manik tajamnya melihat siapa orang yang datang menghampirinya

"kenapa kau kesini"ucap sehun datar namun penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya tanpa menoleh kea rah lawan bicaranya. Minah hanya diam mematung melihat pintu UGD di depannya, tidak mendapati respon dari lawan bicaranya sehun berdiri dan langsung membalikan tubuh minah dan meremas bahu minah dengan erat menyebabkan minah meringis sakit. Sehun menatap nyalang minah yang berada di depannya

"kenapa kau melakukan ini hah?"teriak sehun di depan wajah minah. Minah hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dibarengi dengan isakannya.

"neo, kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan luhan kau-"

"sehuna lepaskan" belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, kembali ucapannya terpotong oleh ommanya yang ternyata sudah datang dan betapa terkejutnya nyonya Oh saat melihat apa yang dilakukan sehun terhadap adik iparnya. Segera nyonya oh memegang tangan sehun dan melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu minah, sehun segera duduk kembali dan di susul oleh tuan oh disampingnya mengelus punggung putranya ini. Sementara nyonya oh melihat minah yang terus tertunduk dan segera merangkuh minah ke dalam pelukannya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam menunggu akhirnya pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria tinggi dengan jubah putihnya berjalan menghampiri mereka. mendengar pintu terbuka sehun segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang berjalan menuju arah mereka.

"apakah kalian keluarga pasien?"Tanya sang dokter dengan memangdangi satu persatu wajah di depannya

"nde, saya calon suaminya"ucap sehun langsung. Mendengar perkataan sehun minah yang berada di samping nyonya oh merasakan hatinya mencelos dan sakit akan keyakinan sehun mengakui luhan sebagai calon istrinya.

"ah, pasien sudah stabil namun dia hanya belum sadar, mungkin beberapa jam lagi dia akan siuman, dan pendarahan di kepalanya tidak parah hanya benturan pada yang menyebabkannya sedikit robek dan berdarah, tapi semuanya baik-baik saja"ucap sang dokter. Semua yang mendengar penuturan sang dokter nampak menghembuskan nafas lega akan keadaan luhan.

"pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat dan kalian bisa menjenguknya, kalau begitu saya permisi"ucap dokter dengan name tag yonghwa dan berlaru meninggalkan mereka, lalu terdengar suara pintu di buka kembali dan terlihat suster mendorong ranjang yang dimana luhan tengah berbaring disana.

Sreeek

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan cepat, dan benarlah terlihat nyonya xi dan tuan xi di depan pintu, tanpa menunggu lama nyonya xi segera berlari menuju ranjang luhan dan duduk di kursi yang semula di duduki oleh sehun.

"lu, sadarlah sayang, omma disini sayang"nyonya xi menggenggam tangan luhan dan mengelus wajah luhan dengan tangan lainnya. Tampak ke khwatiran di wajanhnya. Tuan xi juga menghampiri luhan dan berdiir di sebelah nyonya xi terus mengelus punggung istrinya yang nampak terpukul dan bersiap menangis.

"hiks, lulu jebal irona aegi, omma disini sayang" nyonya xi terus mengelos wajah luhan,

"sudahlah chulie, aku yakin sebentar lagi luhan akan sadar"ucap mr xi mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Setelah merasa tenang akhirnya tuan dan nyonya xi memperhatikan semuanya, sungguh sejak diberi kabar mengenai luhan yang terjatuh tuan xi penasaran apa penyebab semuanya

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi minah-ya?"Tanya mr xi saat pandangannya jatuh kepada putrid bungsunya yang hanya menundukan wajahya di samping mrs oh. Minah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya sungguh minah tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana, minah hanya diam dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Melihat keadaan yang canggung dan hening sehun akhirnya akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan mr xi

"appa, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, mari kita keluar"ucap sehun yang diangguki oleh appa dan omma luhan. Mereka keluar meninggalkan minah dan omma sehun menunggu luhan. Sehun tuan oh serta tuan dan nyonya xi berada di luar ruangan luhan dan mendengarkan segala yang diceritakan sehun. Sehun menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dia luhan dan minah.

"mian appa omma, maafkan aku yang telah membuat putri kalian seperti ini"ucap sehun menundukan kepalanya. Tuan xi hanya diam mengelus kepala nyonya xi yang menangis dalam pelukan suaminya

"yeobo kenapa minah dan luhan sampai begitu hiks, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya hiks"

Tuan xi hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya "aku bukan omma yang baik hiks"kembali heucheul meracau menyesali semuanya karena dia tidak mengetahui apa yang drasakan oleh kedua putrinya.

"sstttt, anio chullia kau omma yang baik, berhenti menangis, kajja kita kembali ke dalam"ucap tuan xi yang diangguki oleh mr oh.

"appa mian"

"gwenchana sehun, appa mengerti maksud mu, kajja kita masuk"ucap tuan xi.

.

.

Sampai saat ini luhan masih belum sadar terlihat sehun berada di samping kanan luhan menggenggam tangan luhan dan terus memandangi wajah luhan berharap luhan akan segera sadar, di sofa belakang sehun nampak tuan dan nyonya xi serta minah yang hanya terduduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Minah sedikit heran akan sikap kedua orang tuanya yang tidak menanyakan perilah luhan kepadanya, namun berbeda dengan minah sebenarnya appa dan ommanya sungguh kecewa akan sikap kekanakan dank eras kepala minah, mereka terdiam memendam kekecewaan terhadap putrid bungsunya ini. Lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya terdengar lenguhan dari seseorang yang membuat mereka terkesiap dan menghampiri ranjang

"eungggh"

"lu, kau sadar?" Tanya sehun cepat dan langsung berdiri kala mendengar lenguhan luhan. Sedikit demi sedikit mata luhan terbuka dan objek pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sehun, bibir luhan terangkat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah sehun,sungguh dia sangat bahagia saat sehun ada di sampingnya,

"euhmm,,sehun"gumam luhan, setelah mengatakan nama sehun luhan mengitari sekelilingnya dan luhan kembali tersenyum kala melihat appa dan ommanya disampingnya,

"omma appa"ucap luhan kembali, melihat luhan tersenyum dan memanggilnya mrs xi segera merangkuh luhan dan kembali menangis.

"hiks,,maafkan omma sayang, hiks"luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia tidak apa-apa. Saat dalam pelukan ommanya luhan melihat sosok sang adik yang berdiri di samping sang ayah namun agak sedikit jauh, luhan melepaskan pelukan ommanya dan melihat minah di depannya.

"minah-ya"

Deg

Mendengar namanya di panggil minah mengangkat kepalanya, dan kembali airmata mengalir dari mata minah kala melihat sang kaka yang tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya, tanpa piker panjang minah langsung menghambur kepelukan luhan dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"hiks, mian hiks oenni mian"

"ssttt gwenchana, oenni baik-baik saja"

"anio,, hiks mian oenni"luhan mengelus punggung minah yang bergetar dan tersenyum menatap omma dan appanya. Omma luhan menghampiri kedua putrinya dan mengelus kedua kepala putrinya. Setelah beberapa jam sadar dan diperiksa dokter, luhan nampak sehat namun tetap dia harus di rawat sekitar dua hari lagi. Saat ini luhan hanya berdua dengan sehun, karena omma dan appanya sedang pulang untuk membereskan barangnya karena omma dan appanya baru saja datang dari cina dan langsung menuju rumah sakit, sedangkan minah sedang membeli makanan untuk dirinya dan sehun.

"lu, gwenchana?"Tanya sehun yang menggenggam tangan luhan

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sehun"hmm nan gwenchana sehuna"

"lu berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatku khawatir lagi"

"Hmmm"

Sehun memandangi wajah luhan dan tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu sehun berdiri dan duduk di samping luhan dan tangannya mengelus pipi luhan "jangan pernah bersembunyi lagi lu, jangan pernah mengorbankan hal yang akan menyakitimu rusa nakal, aku akan selalu bersamamu" seiiring dengan ucapans ehun saat itu pula bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir tipis luhan yang nampak pucat. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya dan kembali sehun memberikan jarak diantara mereka jarak yang sangat pendek bahkan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing menerpa bibir mereka,

"saranghae oh luhan"

Cup kembli sehun mendaratkan bibirnya kepada bibir luhan sedikit melumatnya dan mencurahkan rasa lega serta khawtir yang dirasakannya beberapa jam lalu, luhan merasakan ciuman sehun yang lembut tanpa tuntutan hanya tersenyum dan membalas lumatan sehun. Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang yang nampak mendengarkan dan mengintip mereka di balik pintu itu nampak terluka dan kecewa akan apa yang didengar dan dilihatnya, sungguh sampai saat ini minah belum bisa merelakan sehun untuk luhan, namun melihat semua ini minah sadar bahwa sehun sungguh mencintai oenninya, namun tidak di pungkiri rasa sakit melihat kemesraan dan perhatian yang diberikan sehun untuk luhan. Tidak sanggup berlama-lama akhirnya minah pergi meninggalkan ruangan luhan.

.

.

.

Saat ini tepat satu hari luhan di rumah sakit, nampak kampus yang luas dan mahasiswa dengan kesibukan masing-masing. "hmmmm yeolli kapan kyungsoo dan kai datang?"Tanya baekhyun yang saat ini nampak bosan duduk di taman bawah pohon maple yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak namjachingunya "sebentar lagi chagi"balas chanyeol sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya. Selang beberapa lama terlihat kai dan kyungsoo berjalan bersamaan dan apa yang terjadi bagaimana bisa kai dan kyungsoo bergandengan tangan, baekhyun yang melihatnya nampak terkejut dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya

"anyyeong baek yeol"sapa kyungsoo saat sampai di hadapan chanbaek.

"oh kyung bagaimana bisa kau dan si hitam ini?tanya baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Mendengar nama sacral yang dibencinya kai langsung meolehkan kepalanya kepada baekhyun "yak bebek aku tidak hitam"

"oh, ya kau tidak hitam hanya sedikit gelap"balas baekhyun

"ya!"

"kai sudah hentikan"kyungsoo yang pusing melihat teman dan namjachingunya rebut akhirnya menengahi mereka berdua. Oh namjachingu?kai dan kyungsoo?

_Flashback on_

"_kyung kajja"kai menggenggam tangan kyungsoo dan berjalan di area taman bermain yang cukup ramai di hari biasa seperti sekarang. Dengan keyakinan dan kepercayaan kai akhirnya mampu mengajak kyungsoo untuk pergi berjalan berdua dengannya, kai yakin kedekatan mereka beberapa waktu ini dapat membuat kyungsoo sedikit melihatnya sebagai seorang namja, maka akhirnya kai memutuskan untuk mengajak kyungsoo berkencan. Kai terus menggenggam tangan kyungsoo mereka nampak ceria menaiki seluruh wahana. Demi seluruh koleksi video pornonya kai sungguh terpesona akan kecantikan kyungsoo, senyumnya yang tulus mampi membuat jantung kai berdetak tak karuan. Kai hanya mengulum senyum kala melihat tingkah kekanakan kyungsoo. Setelah seharian mengelilingi taman bermain akhirnya mereka mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk di salah satu kursi di taman bermain tersebut dengan kyungsoo yang menggenggam permen kapasnya. _

"_kyung"_

_Kyungsoo yang asik dengan permen kapasnya lantas menengokan kepalanya kea rah kai yang memanggilnya "nde weo kai?_

"_kyung saranghae" ucap kai dengan melihat kea rah mata hitam di depannya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan cinta kai hanya mampu membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. _

"_kai a-"_

"_nde, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya kyung aku tahu kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku tahu aku bukan tipe mu dan aku tahu kau masih mencintai sunbae kita aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya sungguh terllau berat buat aku untuk selalu bersamamu dalam status teman sedangkan hatiku tidak melihat seperti itu"_

"_kai"_

"_aku tidak akan memaksa kau untuk membalas perasaan ku, dengan aku mengutarakannya saja aku sudah lega, setidaknya beban ku menyukaimu sedikit berkurang karena telah diungkapkan"ucap kai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan_

"_aku akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan aku akan berusaha memnuhi segala kebahagiaannmu walaupun aku harus mengalah dan menyerhkan mu pada orang lain"_

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Terlihat air mata keluar dari mata bulat kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang hanya diam mendengarkan segala ucapan kai hanya mampu mengeluarkan air matanya kala kai selesai dengan ucapannya. Kai yang melihat kyungsoo menangis terlihat panic dan segera menangkup wajah kyungsoo dengan tangannya. "kyung uljima,,sttt jangan mennagis, mian mian kalau aku menyakitimu kyung, aku janji aku tidak akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu lagi kyung,,sttt uljima"kai yang bingung hanya terus berbicara dan menyeka air mata di pipi kyungsoo_

"_kyung jeball berhenti menangis aku janji akan melakukan apapun, kyung mianhae mian-"_

_Cup, kai mematung di tempatnya kala dia merasakan benda kenyal membungkam bibirnya yang terus mengatakan maaf. Setelah beberapa detik kyungsoo menarik kembali wajahnya dan berbalik menangkup wajah kai, melihat ekpresi terkejut kai kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan memajukan kembali wajahnya dan berucap_

"_nado saranghae kim jongin"_

_Terasa di sambar petir siang hari kai nampak terkejut dan semakin mengangakan mulutnya mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir sexy kyungsoo_

"_kyung kau"_

"_nde, aku mencintaimu, semenjak kau selalu menggangguku dan menemaniku sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat melupakan suho sunbae, dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat bisa bersamamu"_

_Kai langsung menarik kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan di ciummnya berulangkali kepala kyungsoo dengan terus berucap terima kasih. _

_Flashback off_

"wooowww daebak kyung,ternyata si hitam ini dapat mengalahkan suho sunbae"ucap baekhyun terkagum mendengar cerita kyungsoo.

"sudahlah, ah apa kalian akan ikut menjenguk luhan, kemarin sehun mengabariku kalau luhan sudah akan pulang besok"ucap chanyeol

"ah baiklah bagaimana kalau sore ini kita tengok lulu si rusa nakal"ucap baekhyun yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo. "aku merindukannya"ucap kyungsoo

Setelah kejadian luhan terjatuh esoknya chanyeol menanyakan keberadaan sehun karena tidak datang kuliah, namun betapa kagetnya mereka setelah mendengar luhan terjatuh dan dirawat.

.

.

Sementara itu minah nampak berjalan sendirian di lorong kampusnya setelah keluar dari kelasnya. Pandangannya nampak kosong dan terlihat gurat lelah pada wajahnya.

"hai"

"omo"minah berjenggit kala seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"ya minhyuk kau mengagetkanku"

"heiiiii sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku oppa, aku ini beberapa bulan lebih dulu lahir"

"anio, hanya beberapa bulan bukan tahun"ucap minah sambil berjalan meninggalkan minhyuk,

Minhyuk segera berlari dan berjalan bersama dengan minah di lorong tersebut "hai princess wae geure?tanya minhyuk melihat minah yang hanya diam.

"anio"minah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ceritalah,kajja"minhyuk menarik minah menuju ke atap kampus, setelah sampai minah merasakan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambutnya bergerak terbawa oleh angin. Minhyuk hanya memandangi minah dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Mereka duduk berdua menghadap tembok pembatas

"oppa, apakah aku salah?"ucap minah tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. minhyuk yang tidak mengertipun hanya diam dan menannti apa yang akan di ucapkan minah selanjutnya.

"hiks,,aku,,hiks hanya mencintainya, apakah salah?" mengerti arah pembicaraan minah minhyuk mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merangkul pundak minah dari samping.

"kenapa, harus aku dan luhan oenni dan kenapa harus sehun oppa hiks,,kenapa?apakah aku mengalah dan melepaskan kebahagiaanku?apakah aku terlalu egois untuk mempetahankannya?"

Setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan minah minhyuk mengeratkan peganganya pada pundak minah

"tidak semua yang kita harus miliki akan menjadi milik kita, tidak semua yang kita lakukan akan membahagiakan kita, kadang keegoisan hanya akan menyakiti kita"

Minah mendongak melepaskan pelukan minhyuk dan memandang minhyuk dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya. Mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya minah akhirnya minhyuk tersenyum dan mengacak surai minah

"sehun yang ingin kau miliki belum tentu dia ingin dimiliki oleh mu, dia memiliki kebahagiaan lain, dan semua keegoisanmu untuk memiliki sehun kadang berbalik menyakiti dirimu, karena semakin kamu menginginkan sehun maka semakin kuat sehun akan menjauh dan itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu, namun tanpa kau sadari bukan hanya dirimu yang tersakiti, luhan orang yang jauh menyayangimu dia merasakan jauh lebih sakit dari kau dan sehun, dia terlalu banyak berjuang dan berkorban untuk orang yang disayanginya termasuk berusaha melepaskan sehun bersamamu. Namun cinta tidak bisa diputuskan begitu saja, cinta akan bersatu jika keduanya menginginkan"

"oppa"

"sehun dan luhan bagaikan magnet dengan kutub utara dan selatan yang saling tarik manarik, namun kau dan sehun bagaikan satu sisi yang sama yang akhirnya akan tolak menolak, tidak akan pernah bersatu."

Kembali airmata minah terjatuh kala mendengar ucapan minhyuk. "oppa jebal hentikan, apakah aku tidak akan pernah bahagia hiks hiks"

Minhyuk kembali mengusap pipi minah dan tersenyum lembut "kebahagianmu mungkin berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan orang yang berbeda"

Minah melepaskan tangan minhyuk dan berdiri menghampiri tembok pembatas, matanya terpejam dan air mata jatuh kembali kala minah menutup erat matanya, dalam hati minah berkata

"sehun oppa,apakah benar kita tidak akan bersama?apakah aku harus membuat kita menjadi berbeda dan akhirnya akan saling tarik menarik dan bersatu?haruskah aku bersaing dengan oenniku sendiri?oppa saranghae" kedua mata minah terbuka dan senyuman terukir di wajah sembabnya

**TBC**

**Update lagi,,hehhe maaf yah mungkin dari chapter ke chapter semakin geje, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ceritanya, ada beberapa review yang bilang ceritanya lebay dan ketebak alurnya. Mungkin isinya lebay namun aku tetep seneng karena ini hasil karya saya sendiri. Dan buat yang udah baca dan rivew makasih, terutama buat reader yang terus ngasih semangat kritik dan saran, makasih banyak…di tunggu terus reviewnya ya…..GOMAWO**

**HunHan Story**


	10. Chapter 10

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 10

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Luhan nampak duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah dengan pakaian simple melekat pada tubuhnya, kaos putih garis-garis tangan panjang, celana jenans hitam dan sandal serta rambut yang tergerai, matanya nampak memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya nampak tengah memasukan beberapa baju dan barang-barang luhan ke dalam tas jinjing berwarna coklat.

"selesai"ucap sehun menutup tas yang berisi barang-barang luhan tersebut, setelahnya sehun menghadapkan badannya kea rah luhan dan mengelus puncuk kepala luhan kala dia melihat luhan yang terus memperhatikannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening luhan dengan lembut, luhan memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh sehun padanya. Setelahnya sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan sedikit merunduk untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan, tangan kanan sehun bertengger manis di pipi luhan dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, kedua mata itu saling menatap

"saranghae oh luhan" ucap sehun tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan luhan, seulas senyum luhan berikan sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan sehun, dan setelahnya luhan langsung menyambar bibir manis yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, tanpa jeda luhan langsung melumat bibir yang jarang sekali tersenyum tersebut, mendapat serangan dadakan dari luhan sehun terdiam tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh rusanya tersebut, setelah beberapa detik terdiam, sehun seakan sadar akan apa yang dirasakan pada bibirnya, seulas senyum sehun sunggingkan di tengah pagutan luhan padanya kala manic tajamnya menatap mata luhan yang tertutup, setelahnya sehun membalas lumatan-lumatan yang luhan lakukan dan menutup matanya untuk menikmati ciuman mereka.

.

.

Di dapur terlihat omma luhan sedang sibuk memotong berbagai bahan makanan untuk dimasakanya hari ini sebagai penyambutan kepulangan putrinya dari rumah sakit. Saat sedang asik memasak heechul merasakan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa membalikan tubunya heechul tahu siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya, punggungnya sedikit basah dikarenakan orang yang memeluknya tampak menangis.

"omma,,hiks,,hiks,,mian"minah menangis dalam pelukannya kepada punggung heechul, "mian omma, jangan diamkan aku hiks"

Merasa tubuh minah semakin bergetar akhirnya heechul melepaskan pelukan minah dan membalikan tubuhnya, setelah melihat keadaan minah yang hanya menunduk dan pundak yang bergetar heechul segera merangkuh minah dan memeluknya dengan erat, bagaimanapun heechul tidak tega memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu, sebagaimanapun kesalahan minah heechul tetap tidak tega mendiamkan anaknya seperti itu. Tangisan minah pecah kala ommanya memeluknya erat, dibalas pelukan sang omma tak kalah erat seakan beban yang di alaminya sedikit demi sedikit menguap

"omma,,mian omma aku tidak bermaksud mencelakakan oenni omma hiks"

"anio chagi, jangan seperti ini, omma memaafkan mu sayang"ucap heechul dengan mengelus pipi minah yang dibanjiri dengan airmata

"omma, apa kah aku sangat egois omma?

"omma tidak tahu sayang, hanya saja omma menyayangkan sikapmu terhadap kakakmu, kau tahu luhan itu dijodohkan dan dia tidak tahu kalau lelaki yang kau sukai itu calon kakak iparmu"

Heechul menjeda ucapannya dan melihat kea rah minah yang tampak atusias mendengarkan apa yang akan diucapkan heechul selanjutnya,

"kau tahu sayang kakamu selalu berusaha untuk membuat sehun kembali padamu, bahkan kakamu sempat meminta pertunangannya di batalkan"

DEG

Minah merasakan hatinya mencelos kala mendengar apa yang di ucapakan oleh ibunya,

"omma,,oenni" entah kenapa minah merasakan kelu pada lidahnya kala dia ingin mengungkapkan rasa tidak percayanya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh oenninya untuk dirinya. Minah hanya diam dan memandang ommanya. Heechul yang mengerti akan keterkejutan minah segera kembali merangkuh tubuh putrid bungsunya dielusnya sayang rambut panjang minah dan kembali dia rasakan minah menangis.

"omma, kajja kita lanjutkan memasaknya untuk menyambut lu oenni"ucap minah meleapaskan pelukan ommaya dan tersenyum kea rah sang omma. Melihat minah tersenyum heechul mau tak mau bibirnya terangakat dan menganggukan kepalanya

"kajja kau potong wortel ini"

Mereka memasak dan menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan dan menyusunnya dengan rapi.

.

.

"kajja lu" sehun merangkuh pinggang luhan dengan tangan sebelah kannanya dan tangan sebelah kirinya dia gunakan untuk membawa tas luhan. Mereka keluar ruangan luhan dan berjalan beriringan, sesampainya di lobby luhan bertemu dengan beberapa suster yang dua hari ini menemaninya

"suster gomawo sudah merawat luhan"ucap luhan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya

Sang susterpun ikut tersenyum dan membalas ucapan luhan "cheonmah luhan sii, semoga cepat sembuh ya"

"hmmm,aku permisi suster,tolong sampaikan salamku pada dokter zhang karena sudah merawatku"

"nde, anyyeong luhan sii". Luhan segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah sakit kala dirinya melihat mobil sehun sudah datang dan terparkir manis di depannya. Sehun turun dari mobil dan segera mengahampiri luhan dan kembali sehun merangkuh pinggang luhan, setelah sampai di depan mobil sehun segera membukakan pintu penumpang di sebelahnya dan luhan masuk dan duduk manis di dalamnya, sehun segera berlari memutari mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi lalu sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah luhan. Memang saat ini sehun melarang siapapun menjemput luhan, dia ingin luhan pulang diantarkan oleh dirinya, bahkan omma dan appanya sendiri di suruh langsung saja pergi ke rumah luhan dan menunggu mereka disana.

"lu gwenchana?"Tanya sehun kala melihat luhan hanya menatap jalanan melalui jendela kaca disampingnya. Merasa sehun memanggilnya luhan segera menengok dan menganggukan kepalanya

"gwenchana sehunie"

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"oh apakah mereka sudah datang?"ucap sungmin omma sehun yang sudah tiba di rumah luhan setengah jam yang lalu bersama suaminya.

"molla ahjumma, aku akan membukanya"ucap minah dan berjalan menuju pintu

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan beberapa wajah yang cukup minah kenal "oh oenni oppa, kajja masuk" sapa minah melihat teman-teman oenninya berdiri di depan pintu. Terlihat wajah tidak suka dari kyungsoo dan baekhyun kala melihat wajah minah yang tersenyum kea rah mereka, tanpa membalas sapaan minah kyungsoo dan baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah luhan. Melihat kelakuan kekasihnya masing-masing chanyeol dan kai hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka lalu tersenyum kea rah minah yang nampak terdiam di depan pintu

"anyyeong minah-ya"ucap chanyeol dan langsung masuk di susul oleh kai. Minah tahu pasti teman kakaknya sangat membencinya terlihat dari dua oenninya yang tampak tidak suka melihat dirinya dan chanyeol dan kai walaupun mereka tersenyum namun terlihat wajah kecewa pada mereka.

"ahjumaaa" baekhyun dan kyungsoo segera menghambur memeluk heechul yang tengah menaruh toekboki di atas meja makan, sontak saja heechul kaget lalu tersenyum menyadari kedua sahabat putrinya lah yang memeluknya

"ah baekki kyungi kalian sudah datang" omma luhan tersenyum dan mengelus tangan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang melingkar di perutnya.

"ahjumma, kenapa sehun tidak membiarkan kita menjumput luhan?pelit sekali manusia e situ"gerutu beakhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau tahu sendiri baek sehun itu tunangan yang protective" ucap kyungsoo, heechul hanya tersenyum menanggapi obrolan keduanya.

"anyyeong ahjumma" sapa chanyeol dan kai setelah memasuki ruang makan.

"ah yeolli kai kalian sudah datang juga?"Tanya nyonya xi.

Chanyeol dan kai hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri mereka lalu kedaunya duduk bersebalahan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"dasar bocah albino itu sungguh pelit sampai kita tidak di ijinkan menjemput luhan"ucap kai.

"hmmm, untung aku sudah tahu mereka bertunangan, kalau tidak akan ku gantung manusia albino itu"ucap chanyeol yang di sahuti dengan tawa dari yang lainnya. Lalu omma luhan kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya. Chanyeol dan baekhyun memang baru tahu bahwa sehun dan luhan bertunangan saat kecelakaan luhan, karena sehun selalu berada di samping luhan dan tidak masuk kuliah untuk menemani luhan, maka saat itu chanyeol dan baekhyun yang merasa curiga segera memberondong kyungsoo dan kai untuk menceritakan apa yang mereka ketahui, awalnya baekhyun dan chanyeol sangat marah karena merasa tidak di percaya oleh luhan dan sehun, namun kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa dirinya pun tidak di beritahu dan mampu menjebak luhan sampai mengatakannya, maka baekhyun dan chanyeol akhirnya mengerti.

Obrolan hangat dan di tambah tawa nampak tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk minah yang menatap nanar ke empat orang yang sudah di anggap eonni dan oppa baginya. Minah nampak menguatkan keyakinan untuk bersikap biasa kepada oenni dan oppanya, minah masuk ke ruang makan dengan senyum yang tidak di pedulikan oleh baekhyun dan kyungsoo, bahkan kai dan chanyeolpun hanya tersenyum sekilas kepadanya. Minah memasuki dapur dan kembali membantu umma dan umma sehun untuk memasak

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Mendengar suara bel kembali berbunyi membuat minah kembali berlari untuk membukakan pintu dan

Cklek

"oenni"sapa minah dan langsung memeluk luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan sehun yang tengah merangkul pundak luhanpun terlepas saat minah memeluk luhan. Luhan membalas pelukan minah dan tersenyum di balik pundak minah.

"chagi kau sudah datang?" terdengar heechul menghampiri luhan di ikuti oleh appa luhan dan teman-temannya serta orang tua sehun dan memeluk luhan setelah minah melepaskan pelukannya. Heechul memeluk luhan dan membimbing luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Terlihat teman-teman luhan tersenyum menyambut kepulangan luhan, mereka langsung menuju tempat makan dan duduk dengan posisi masing-masing.

"jja kita makan untuk merayakan kesembuhan luhan"ucap appa luhan dan diangguki oleh yang lain. Mendengar ucapan sang appa mengenai kesebuhan luhan membuat minah menundukan kepalanya, minah merasa sangat bersalah akan keadaan oenninya sampai seperti ini, walaupun luhan tidak mengalami luka parah. Melihat sang adik yang tertunduk di depannya membuat luhan tidak tega

"gomawo appa, kajja makan, minah-ya apakah ini sayur ini buatanmu?pasti iya, potongannya jelek sekali.,,hikikikiki"ucap luhan dengan kekehan lucunya yang membuat minah mendongakan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"oenni, itu adalah potongan paling baik yang aku buat"ucap minah merajuk yang menyebabkan luhan dan appa nya tersenyum serta appa sehun tersenyum, namun berbeda dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun nampak berpikir tidak mengerti akan pikiran luhan mengenai adiknya,masih saja dia bisa tertawa dengan kelakuan sang adik. Namun berbeda dengan para lelaki lainnya, mereka tersenyum kala melihat luhan dan minah.

"palli makanlah ucap mr xi"

Acara makan terlihat ramai apalagi di tambah dengan baekhyun yang selalu mengeluarkan guyonannya yang membuat semuanya tertawa, acara makan siang ini nampak hangat namun berbeda dengan minah kala melihat sehun begitu memperhatikan luhan. Merasakan sesuatu kesedihan dalam wajah adiknya luhan sedikit menjaga jarak dari sehun. Sungguh luhan sangat senang akan perlakuan sehun, namun luhan tidak tega melihat sang adik yang nampak sedih.

"sehunie, sudah aku bisa makan sendiri, makanlah makananmu hmm"ucap luhan kala sehun hendak menyuapkan makanan ke mulut luhan. Dengan berat hati sehun menghentikan kelakuannya, sebenarnya sehun sengaja melakukan itu agar minah menyadari bahwa dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, namun lagi-lagi luhan tidak satu pikiran dengan sehun.

.

.

Acara makan siang telah selesai, appa luhan telah kembali ke kantornya bersama dengan appa dan omma sehun. Saat ini luhan dan semua temannya sedang duduk berkumpul di taman belakang, awalnya teman luhan hendak pulang karena tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat luhan, namun luhan bersikeras ingin mengobrol dengan kedua sahabt dan kekasih sahabatnya tersebut.

Saat ini mereka duduk di salah satu gazebo di taman belakang rumah luhan dengan kyungsoo dan baekhyun mengapit luhan yang terus berceloteh seakan mereka sudah lama terpisah padahal hanya dua hari luhan di rawat di rumah sakit dan di depannya agak sedikit nampak sehun chanyeol dan kai memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"hun, apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian sehun dan kai dari ketiga gadis di depannya. Sehun mengerti akan maksud dari pertanyaan chanyeol

"aku baik saja, namun entah dengan luhan, setelah kejadian ini aku berharap dia akan terbuka dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa minah menyukaiku, tapi luhan seakan tidak bisa membiarkan minah sedih, dia selalu saja menolak perhatianku di depan minah, aku sendiri bingung"sehun nampak menatap sendu luhan dengan menyandarkan punggungnya kebelakang.

"luhan terlalu menyayangi adiknya, bahkan dia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya, dia harus mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal hun" kali ini kai mengeluarkan pendapatnya

"hmmm, benar kai-ah, luhan terlalu baik bahkan setelah apa yang di alaminya dia masih perhatian kepada minah"chanyeol menanggapi ucapan kai.

"geure, aku akan membuat luhan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan dan pertaruhkan, aku akan membahagiakan dia apapun yang harus aku lakukan, aku mencintainya" sehun mengucapkan janji dengan penuh keyakinan dan mata elang yang menatap tajam kea rah luhan.

.

.

Keadaan di luar nampak ramai namun keadaan tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan di dalam rumah luhan, nampak heechul sedang duduk di sofa dengan televise yang menampilkan drama favoritnya, lalu minah datang dengan membawa potongan buah dalam piring dan duduk di samping ommanya.

"oh, kau memotongnya sayang"ucap heechul melihat minah meletakan buah potongnya di atas meja.

"hmm" minah hanya bergumam dan melihat acara di depannya. Heechul melirik putrinya dan tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut minah yang dibiarkan tergerai. Merasakan sentuhan sang omma minah memalingkan wajahnya kea rah ommanya

"omma, kenapa omma tidak pernah mengatakan nama tunangan oenni"Tanya minah mendadak. Heechul yang sudah tahu bahwa minah akan menanyakan hal seperti ini tersenyum kea rah minah dan menggenggam tangan putrinya tersebut

"oenni mu yang melarangnya" heechul menjeda ucapannya dan melihat minah yang masih memperhatikannya. "oenni mu bilang ingin memberikan kejutan sekaligus hukuman untukmu karena tidak menemani oenni mu saat bertunangan, namun apa yang terjadi ternyata kamu lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa kau bertemu dengan lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatimu. Dan kau tahu sendiri bahwa oenni mu begitu menyayangimu, minah-ya jangan bersikap egosi nak, oenni mu sudah mengorbankan segalanya, pertunangan ini pun bukan sesuatu yang di kehendakinya, ini semua permintaan omma dan appa sayang"heechul berucap panjang untuk meyakinkan putrid bungsunya tersebut.

Minah hanya menunduk dan meresapi setiap kata yan di ucapkan heechul, dalam hatinya minah membenarkan apa yang dikatakan heechul, luhan sudah terlalu banyak berkorban bahkan luhan berkorban untuk sesuatu yang dia tidak kehendaki, bukan kesalahan luhan jika sehun menyukainya. Namun sisi egois minah menampik kenyataan itu, sungguh minah terlalu kecewa akan kebohongan luhan, entahlah minah sendiri bingung dengan hatinya.

"omma kenapa oenni membohongiku, kenapa oenni tidak jujur saja?"

Kembali heechul menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangkat wajah minah "karena oenni mu tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang disayanginya chagi"

"kenapa,,kenapa harus sehun oppa?kenapa tidak yang lain saja omma?kenapa aku harus seperti ini dengan oenni ku sendiri omma?"

Heechul sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi akhirnya heechul menarik minah dan memeluknya, mengelus punggung minah "sudahlah uljima,,semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Tanpa mereka sadari luhan tengah berdiri di belakang mereka, luhan mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh omma dan adiknya, air mata mengalir saat luhan melihat minah tengah menangis dalam pelukan sang omma. Seakan tersadar luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali berbalik kea rah teman-temannya, niat awalnya untuk mengambil minum diurungkannya.

"oh kau sudah mengambilnya lu, kenapa lama sekali?tanya kyungsoo saat melihat luhan sampai di depan mereka.

"oh anio aku tidak jadi mengambilnya, hehheh"

"oh weo?tanya baekhyun

"anio, ahh kita lanjutkan cerita yang tadi ucap luhan dan kembali duduk di antara kedua sahabatnya.

Sehun memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik luhan, sedikit rasa khawatir terlihat di wajah sehun, sebenarnya sehun mengetahui kalau luhan tidak jadi mengambil air dan sehun tahu luhan tengah menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Saat luhan akan mengambil minum sehun mengikutinya karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada luhan, namun belum sempat sehun menyentuh pintu terlihat luhan yang hanya berdiri di di balik pintu dan pandangan sehunpun mencari sesuatu yang mampu menghentikan luhan, sehun melihat omma luhan dan minah nampak tengah mengobrol namun entahlah sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya karena sehun berad di luar rumah. sehun terus memperhatikan luhan sampai akhirnya sehun melihat mengusap matanya dan hendak berbalik maka dengan cepat sehun kembali ke tempat teman-temannya.

"kau berbohong lu"batin sehun

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah beristirahat di dalam kamarnya, beberapa waktu lalu sahabat beserta sehun sudah pulang setelah selesai makan malam bersama omma appa dan adiknya.

Tok tok tok

Luhan menengokan kepalanya dari ponsel yang tengah di genggamnya,

"masuk"ucap luhan

Lalu setelah itu munculah minah di balik pintu kamarnya, "oenni aku boleh masuk?"

"minah-ya, kajja kemarilah"

Minah duduk di pinggir kasur luhan "oenni aku mengganggu?"

"anio, weo kau belum tidur?"Tanya luhan seraya meletakan ponselnya yang dari tadi sedang bertukar pesan dengan sehun.

"eonni mianhae"ucap minah menundukan kepalanya

Luhan mengerti dengan maksud sang adik, luhan pun menggenggam tangan minah "gwenchana minah-ya ini semua ini kecelakaan jangan menyalahkan dirimu arra?" mendengar penuturan sang kaka membuat minah langsung memeluk luhan "gomawo oenni jongmal gomawo", minah mengeratkan pelukannya pada luhan

"oenni aku ingin tidur dengan oenni, aku merindukan oenni"ucap minah masih dalam pelukan luhan. Mendengar suara manja sang adik membuat luhan tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengangkat bibirnya ke atas, luhan mengganggukan kepalanya dan minah tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"kajja kita tidur ini sudah malam"ucap luhan melepaskan pelukanya. Mereka berbaring dengan selimut coklat bergambar rusa menyelimuti tubuh mereka. mereka tidur saling berhadapan, minah memejamkan matanya tampak sudah tertidur, luhan menatapnya dalam diam merapihkan sedikit rambut yang menghalangi wajah minah "oenni tidak akan sanggup melihatmu menangis minah-ya"batin luhan lalu memejamkan matanya menyusul sang adik ke dunia mimpi. Tanpa luhan sadari minah membuka matanya dan menatap luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca "mianheo oenni, maafkan sikap egoisku"batin minah dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan kai nampak tengah berjalan di lorong kampusnya dengan tangan saling bertautan, keduanya nampak terlibat obrolan yang kadang terlihat kyungsoo memukul bahu kai atau sesekali kai mengacak poni kyungsoo, mereka berjalan menuju kelas kyungsoo sampai akhirnya mereka berpaspasan dengan suho yang hendak menuju arah berlawanan

"oh anyyeong kyung-soo sii?ucap suho kala bertemu dengan kyungsoo dan kai lalu berujar sedikit ragu kala menyebutkan nama kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menyapa suho dengan ramah "anyyeong sunbae" balas kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lalu berjalan melewati suho dan tetap menggenggam tangan kai. Dalam perjalannannya kai tersenyum menatap kyungsoo, sungguh kai serasa bermimpi saat melihat kyungsoo nampak biasa saja saat bertemu suho. Namun berbeda dengan kyungsoo dan kai, suho nampak bingung akan jawaban yang diberikan kyungsoo yang hanya menyapanya lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong

"oh siapa yang datang?" ucap heechul entah pada siapa, lantas dia berjalan kea rah pintu dan membuka pintu "oh sehunie ternyata kau?"ucap heechul

"kajja masuk"

"nde omma, aku kesini untuk menjemput luhan"ucap sehun setelah membungkuk kea rah heechul. Lalu keduanya memasuki ruang makan dimana disana terlihat pria paruh baya tengah membaca Koran di sudut meja paling depan.

"pagi appa"sapa sehun pada ayah mertuanya dan duduk di kursi samping hanggeng.

"oh pagi sehun"ucap hangeng membalas sapaan sehun

Tap

Tap

Tap

"omma appa ak-"ucapan minah terpotong kala matanya melihat sehun tengah duduk di kursi di depannya. Minah nampak kaget dan bingung dengan kedatangan sehun, namun sejurus kemudian minah memalingkan pandangannya kea rah sang appa dan segera minah mengecup pipi appanya "pagi appa" lalu minah berlari ke dapur dan segera mengecup pipi sang omma "pagi omma yeoppo". "pagi chagi"balas heechul dan tersenyum kea rah minah.

Dengan cepat minah mengambil roti yang tersedia di atas meja makan, nampak minah sedikit melirik kea rah sehun namun pemuda itu hanya sibuk menunduk dengan ponselnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga, minah tau suara siapa itu maka dengan segera minah pamit kepada orang tuanya

"omma appa aku berangkat ya, aku ada janji anyyeong" minah berlari keluar rumah untuk menghindari sang kaka, minah tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukanya saat ini apalagi sehun sudah ada dirumahnya untuk menjemputnya.

Luhan sampai di meja makan dan langsung menyapa appanya dan ommanya luhan memberikan kecupan kepada keduanya lalu duduk di samping sehun

"pagi rusa nakal"ucap sehun disamping luhan

"uhhhh menyebalkan"ucap luhan dengan memajukan bibirnya, sehun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"uhhh kalian ini romatisnya"ucap heechul yang datang dari dapur dan meletakkan nasi goreng kimchi di meja makan lalu duduk di depan luhan.

"omma minah mana?" Tanya luhan saat dirinya tidak menemukan sang adik di ruang makan.

"adik mu sudah berangkat katanya ada janji"ucap appa luhan

"he?janji sepagi ini?"Tanya luhan heran

"sudahlah makan, kita harus cepat berangkat lu"ucap sehun, dan luhan akhirnya menganggukan kepala dan menyantap sarapannya.

Setelah selesai sarapan keduanya berangkat menuju kampus mereka, dalam perjalanan luhan nampak diam dan sibuk entah apa yang dipikirkannya, melihat itu sehun berinisiatif untuk memecahkan lamunan luhan

"heii rusa nakal, sudah baikan?"

"eiiyy sehunie jangan panggil aku rusa nakal"paut luhan dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada

"hahhaha,,,tapi kau memang rusaku yang sangat nakal, kau selalu membuatku khawatir"ucap sehun dengan mengacak rambut luhan

"aisshh rambutku, sudahlah menyetir yang benar manusia es"ucap luhan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

Cup

"morning kiss deer"ucap sehun saat mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti karena lampu merah. Wajah luhan sontak memerah saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sehun. Melihat itu sehun hanya terkekeh lalu melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Sesampainya di parkiran kampus luhan hendak membuka pintu mobil namun tangannya di tahan oleh sehun.

"oh weo sehuna?"ucap luhan membalikan badannya

"lu hati hati oke, jangan terlalu beraktifitas yang berat, jangan memaksakan diri jika kau lelah segera hubungi aku, jangan pergi kemana-mana sendiri dan jang-"

Cup

Belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir luhan, namun bukan hanya kecupan, luhan sedikit melumat bibir sehun yang masih belum bergerak, setelah beberapa lumatan luhan melepaskan bibirnya lalu tersenyum kea rah sehun "kau bawel, aku akan hati-hati dan akan menghubungimu"luhan kembali hendak membalikan tubuhnya namun dengan sekali hentakan di tarik kembali badannya sehingga kembali menghadap sehun dan tanpa menunda sehun segera menarik tengkuk luhan dan kembali melumat bibir mungil luhan, sehun menyesap bibir atas dan bawah luhan dengan bergantian dan lembut, tangannya menekan tengkuk luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, luhan tidak hanya diam di balasnya lumatan yang sehun berikan. Sehun mencoba memaksa untuk dapat memasuki rongga mulut luhan namun dengan segera luhan mengakhiri ciumannya hingga bibir keduanya terpisah. Luhan masih menyadari dimana mereka saat ini. Dapat sehun lihat rona merah pada wajah luhan dan saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibir luhan, dengan segera sehun mengelapnya dan tersenyum kea rah luhan,

"kajja masuk aku bisa telat"ucap luhan lalu keluar dari mobil dengan sehun menggenggam tangannya.

.

.

"hai princess" sapa minhyuk kala melihat minah duduk sendiri di bangku penonton lapangan basket. Terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan menawan.

"oh, hai minhyuk" ucap minah menengok kea rah minhyuk, lalu mengalihkan kembali kea rah lapangan.

"heiii,,,kemarin kau memanggilku oppa, sekarang kembali memanggil namaku, dasar gadis ababil"ucap minhyuk lalu duduk di samping minah.

"aishhh kenapa kau bilang aku ababil"gerutu minah tanpa melihat minhyuk

'heii,,gwenchana?"Tanya minhyuk saat memperhatikan raut wajah minah

Deg entah kenapa minah serasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat minhyuk menanyakan keadaanya.

"oh, nde gwenchana"

"kemarin aku tidak melihatmu di kampus, kau tidak masuk ya?

"nde, kemarin oenni pulang dari rumah sakit jadi aku di rumah"

"oh oenni mu sudah sembuh?"

"nde" jawab minah menganngukan kepalanya. "oh minhyuki gomawo"ucap minah dengan senyumannya.

"oh?gomawo?untuk?"kembali minhyuk bertanya dengan wajah tak mengertinya.

Minah tersenyum kea rah minhyuk "gomawo untuk semuanya selama ini, jongmal gomawo selalu menemaniku"

"oh, nde gwenchana"ucap minhyuk dengan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menghilangkan raas gugup dan terkejutnya.

"oh, minah-ya " panggil minhyuk dan minah segera menengok, namun minhyuk hanya menatap minah tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, keduanya saling pandang sampai akhirnya

"minah –ya saranghae"

DEG

"saranghae"

**TBC**

**Anyyeong ane update lagi,,hehhehe ini chapter yang paling panjang dari semua chapter chingu,,,entahlah isinya seperti apa, namun saya senang dan itulah yang ada di dalam otak saya..maaf kalau isinya tidak memuaskan,,semoga readeul semuanya tidak bosan untuk terus baca dan review serta menunggu kelanjutannya.**

**Sebelomnya makasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan review,,,makasih makasih banyak ya….sorry buat typonya,,hehhehee**

**Terus baca dan review ya,,,**

**HunHan Story**


	11. Chapter 11

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 11

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

…..

Luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo tengah berjalan menuju kantin, karena mereka baru saja selesai melewati kelas mereka.

"ah sudah beberapa waktu ini kita sering ke kantin ya"ucap kyungsoo dalam perjalannnya

"hmmmm, kurasa kita tidak perlu membawa bekal lagi"sahut luhan

"hmmm,,semenjak kita bersama tiga prince kampus ini kita memang sering makan di kantin" imbuh baekhyun yang diangguki oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Saat ini mereka memasuki kantin yang lumayan cukup penuh, pandangan kekaguman dan tidak suka seperti biasa mereka dapatkan dari beberapa orang yang berada di kantin. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu meja kosong yang berada di pojok kantin dimana posisi mereka dapat melihat kea rah taman dan ke ujung kanan mereka dapat melihat lapangan basket.

"lu kau tunggulah biar aku dan kyungsoo yang memesan"ucap baekhyun. Luhan nampak berpikir akan pesanannnya "ah aku mau sushi saja dan "

"bubble tea taro?" sela kyungsoo saat luhan akan menyebutkan minuman favoritnya. Luhan tersenyum manis kea rah kedua temannya tersebut

"akhhh kyungiii kau sungguh perhatian, nde aku mau bubble taro, jja cepat ya pesannya aku tunggu disini"

"hmm dasar sunggu seperti anak kecil"dumel baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan untuk memesan makanan mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya apalagi saat mendengar baekhyun mendumal kepada kyungsoo, saat menunggu luhan nampak menyisirkan pandangannya ke luar kaca kantin, matanya melihat satu sekeliling taman dan saat menuju lapangan basket luhan sedikit menajamkan matanya saat melihat siluet dua orang sedang duduk di kursi penonton, lalu luhan nampak merubah raut wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang berada di lapangan basket.

"lu ini pesanannmu" luhan terkesiap dari pandangannya kala mendengar suara baekhyun menginterupsinya, dengan segera luhan menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum kea rah mereka

"ah gomawo chingu, jja selamat makan"ucap luhan girang mencoba membuat temannya tidak menyadari pandangannya tadi.

.

.

Deg

"saranghae"

"…"

"hmmmm, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya minah-ya"ucap minhyuk, lalu pandangannya beralih menatap lurus ke depan, sejujurnya minhyuk merasa kecewa akan respon yang diberikan oleh minah akan pernyataannya namun minhyuk menyadari karena dari awal akan sangat sulit bagi minhyuk saat mengetahui minah menyukai sehun prince of kampusnya.

"minhyuki"minah bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya suasana nampak canggung dan sejujurnya minah tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus dia katakana saat ini, lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu selain nama minhyuk. Kembali kepada kesadarannya minyuk kembali menatap minah dan tersenyum dengan lembut , lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak poni minah "sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang terpendam dalam hatiku, dengan begini aku sudah lebih nyaman" jeda dalam perkataannya minah hanya menatap minhyuk dengan ekpresi yang minhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti.

"minhyuki mian"ucap minah menundukan kepalanya

"hmmm,,sudahlah kajja kita ke kantin aku lapar"ucap minhyuk dan menarik tangan minah. Dalam perjalanan minhyuk terus bergurau melontarkan candaannya agar suasana antara dirinya dan minah dapat kembali seperti semula.

.

.

Luhan nampak mengutak-atik ponselnya di depan kelasnya, saat ini kelas sudah selesai dan waktu sudah mulai beranjak sore, luhan tengah menunggu balasan pesan yang dikirmnya kepada minah namun belum ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, luhan memang akan pulang dengan minah.

"hmmm kemana bocah itu, ah sudah sepi aku takut lebih baik aku tunggu di parkiran saja"ucap luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah bergumam sendirian luhan akhirnya bangkit dan menyampirkan tas selempangnya.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya menuju parkiran, namun saat akan menggapai belokan luhan mendengar suara seseorang, takut mengganggu luhan akhirnya meringankan jalannya nampak sedikit mengendap-ngendap takut ketahuan karena luhan merasa penasaran, namun sedikit demi sedikit luhan seakan mengenali suara seseorang di sudut sana,

"oppa,,jebal kenapa oppa seperti ini"

"…"

"oppa, apakah salah kalau aku masih mengharapkan oppa?apa aku harus menyerah?"

"…."

"oppa-"

"hentikan minah-ya"sehun menatap minah tanpa ekpresi di wajahnya. Melihat itu minah akhirna meneteskan arimata yang sudah sejak tadi dia tahan.

"hiks,,weo oppa?aku memang salah oppa tapi hiks apa hiks aku tidak bisa memilikimu?"

"tapi aku tidak ingin dimiliki olehmu, aku ingin dimiliki oleh luhan dan aku ingin memilikinya"ucap sehun melembut saat melihat minah menangis.

"oppa,,hikss oppa"

Melihat keadaan minah sehun seakan sedikit iba lalu sehun merangkuh minah ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di ujung lorong nampak membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, luhan ingin menangis saat ini juga, luhan tidak menyangka bahwa minah segitu menginginkan sehun, minah mencintai sehun. Sebelum kedua orang tersebut menyadari keberadaannya luhan berbalik arah dan berjalan sedikit pelan meninggalkan sehun dan minah.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan minah memandang sehun dengan mata sayunya "minah –ya aku minta maaf untuk semuanya, tapi cobalah untuk menerima aku bersama luhan menerimaku sebagai kakak iparmu, aku tahu aku egois dan menyakitimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku menyukai luhan jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu"sehun masih menatap minah "mianhae"

"hiks,,,hikss, nde aku akan mencobanya oppa"ucap minah, setelah mereka berbicara akhirna minah menyadari bahwa dia akan pulang bersama luhan, lalu minah merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya, sehun hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh minah

"ya ampun oenni"ucap minah saat melihat beberapa pesan dan panggilan masuk dari nomor yang sama,

"weo?"mendengar minah menyebutkan oenninya sehun langsung bertanya

"aku ada janji pulang bersama oenni, tapi oenni bilang dia pulang duluan kareana bosan menungguku, aku duluan oppa"ucap minah pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sementara sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat minah pergi meninggalkannya, "lu apa benar kau hanya bosan?kenapa aku merasakan hal lain"batin sehun lalu berjalan menuju parkiran.

.

.

"aku pulang"teriak luhan saat pintu rumahnya di buka oleh salah satu maid di rumahnya.

"omma eodi?"Tanya luhan saat tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumahnya.

"nyonya ada di taman belakang nona"

Luhan langsung melesat menuju ommanya dan dapat luhan lihat sang omma tengah menyiram bunga yang tumbuh di taman mereka, omma luhan sangat menyukai bunga lili putih maka tidak heran bunga lili nampak lebih banyak dari bunga lainnya, saat hendak melanjutkan langkahnya luhan melihat bibi jung membawa nampan dan berjalan menuju arahnya,

"bibi apa ini untuk omma?"Tanya luhan saat bibi jung sudah sampai di sampingnya.

"nde nona"

"biar aku yang bawa ya"pintu luhan lalu mengambil nampan tersebut, lalu luhan meletakan tas yang di bawanya di atas meja dekat dia berdiri, luhan berjalan menuju ommanya dan meletakan nampan di salah satu gazebo di taman tersebut

"omma minumlah"ucap luhan dan sontak heechul omma langsung menengok dan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berjalan menuju luhan dan duduk disampingnya. Luhan menuangakan teh yang di bawanya dan menyerahkannya pada ommanya.

"luhanie apa lukamu sudah sembuh oh?"Tanya omma luhan setelah menyesap the hijaunya

"omma luhan merindukan haraboji dan halmoni"ucap luhan tiba-tiba dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang omma da menoleh kea rah sang omma. Heechul langsung menolehkan pandangannya mengarah luhan

"weo sayang, halmeoni dan haraboji baik-baik saja sayang"ucap heechul dan meletakkan gelas yang di pegangnya.

"luhan hanya merindukan mereka, omma-"luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berbalik menatap ommanya. Heechul hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk memotong perkataan putrinya.

"omma gomawo sudah menjadi omma paling hebat bagi luhan, gomawo sudah mau menampung luhan dan menjadikan luhan putri sulung omma, tanpa omma dan appa mungkin saat ini luhan hanya akan menjadi gadis panti asuhan, gomawo mau membawa luhan ke dalam keluarga ini sudah memberikan luhan sebuah marga sampai akhirnya luhan mendapat pengakuan sebagai anak dari xi hangeng dan xi heechul gomawo omma"ucap luhan memandang ommanya dan tak terasa airmata jatuh saat luhan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Nyonya xi yang mendengar perkataan anaknya diam dan meneteskan airmatanya

"ya ampun sayang kenapa berkata seperti itu"heechul langsung merangkul luhan memeluk anaknya penuh kasih sayang "omma tidak pernah menganggapmu orang lain, kau adalah putri dari keluarga xi arra!" luhan hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan ommanya. Luhan bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga xi, luhan hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang heechul dan hangeng adopsi saat dirinya tengah mengandung minah, saat itu luhan telah menyelamatkan heechul dalam sebuah kecelakaan kecil saat luhan berumur 5 tahun, saat pertemuan itu heechul langsung menginginkan luhan terutama mengetahui luhan hanyalah anak panti asuhan. Heechul dan n hangeng akhirnya mengadopsi luhan sebagai putrid mereka. Semenjak saat itu luhan sangat menyayangi heechul dan hangeng, luhan memiliki kelurga yang sangat bahagia nenek dan kakek yang baik pula, kebahagiaan seakan menjadi milik luhan terutama saat minah lahir tanpa sedikit rasa iri luhan sellau tersenyum dan berjanji akan membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya terutama keluarganya, apapun akan luhan lakukan untuk keluarganya, karena luhan memiliki hutang yang sangat penting, maka cara luhan untuk membayarnya adalah dengan membahagiakan keluarganya.

"omma"teriakan seseorang di balik pintu menuju taman sangat nyaring membuat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan langsung melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Melihat minah di ujung pintu heechul dan luhan langsung mengusap airmatanya

"omma oenni sedang apa oh?"Tanya minah di hadapan mereka berdua "kalian membuatku cemburu tahu"ucap minah dengan mempautkan bibirnya. Heechul dan luhan langsung tertawa melihat anak dan adik kesayangannya merajuk. "yak kalian ini"minah langsung menghambur kea rah heechul dan memeluknya dari samping.

"uhhh berapa umur putri omma ini"goda heechul, luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

"minah-ya mianhae"batin luhan

.

.

Tap tap tap

"oh sehunie kau sudah pulang?"Tanya sungmin omma saat melihat sehun berjalan menuju arahnya. Sehun mendudukan pantatnya di sebelah sang omma, lalu mengistirahtka tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"kau kenapa sayang"Tanya sang omma kala melihat sehun dengan raut tampak lelah.

"omma, kenapa omma menjodohkanku dengan luhan?tanya sehun pada sang omma. Sungmin nampak terheran mendapat pertanyaan dari sehun, namun nampak seulas senyum menyungging di bibir sungmin

"kau tahu, walaupun luhan bukan anak kandung keluarga xi, tapi dia adalah putrid sulung keluarga xi, dia begitu di sayangi oleh kedua orang tuanya, luhan sangat baik, pengertian dan penyayang, omma tidak memandang seseorang dengan status sosialnya sayang, omma melihat bagaimana orang itu di pandang di kalangan sosialnya" mendengar perkataan sang omma sehun langsung membaringkan kepalaya ke atas paha sang omma dan memeluk perut ommanya

"omma saranghae"ucap sehun dalam dekapannya, sungmin langsung menyiris rambut sehun dan mengusap kepala sang anak.

"heii hei hei ada apa ini, yak anak nakal kenapa kau seperti itu"ucap kyuhyun yang baru pulang dari kantor dan melihat sehun yang tengah bermanja-manja dengan istrinya. Sehun nampak cuek dan tidak menanggapi ucapan sang appa.

"yak oh sehun palli irona, jauh-jauh dari ommamu"ucap kyuhyun menarik tangan sang anak.

"aishh appa hentikan,omma"sehun semakin menguatkan pegangannya pada pinggang sang omma. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua lelaki terpenting dalam hidupnya itu,

"aish hentikan kalian berdua ini, sehunie cepat bangun"ucap sungmin dan sehun lalu bangun dan terduduk di samping sungmin, lalu kyuhyun tersenyum dengan evilnya dan mendudukan pantatnya di sisi sungmin lainnya,

"appa mengganggu saja"cibir sehun lalu kembali memeluk sungmin

"aishh oh sehun ingat berapa umurmu, jauh-jauh dari omma mu"ucap kyuhyun sambil menoyor-noyor kepala sehun

"shiroe"

"makanya cepat kau nikahi luhan agar ada tempat untuk bersandar"ucap kyuhyun kembali

"hahahha" sungmin hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan jail suaminya. "jja kalian berdua cepat mandi dan segera ke meja makan,omma akan menyiapkan makan malam"lalu kyuhyun dan sehun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

.

.

Luhan dan minah saat ini tengah berada di ruang keluarga keduanya tengah menonton acara variety show terbaru, setelah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama, mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah televisi. Mereka nampak tertawa dan berbagi makanan bersama. Di belakang mereka nampak sang omma tengah menatap teduh kea rah mereka berdua dengan sepiring buah potong di tangannya. Hangeng yang baru akan menyusul kedua putrinya terdiam melihat sang istri hanya berdiri lalu tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang sang istri

"weo hmmm"Tanya hangeng di samping heechul

"yeobbo aku merasa menjadi omma yang buruk, aku tidak pernah menyangka kedekatan mereka kesamaan mereka akan sampai kepada masalah perasaan dan lelaki yang dicintai mereka"heechul menjeda ucapannya dan memandang sang suami yang ada di sebelahnya "kenapa aku tidak menyadari semuanya, aku sungguh bukan omma yang baik"hangeng beralih merangkul bahu heechul dan mengecup puncak kepala heechul dengan sayang

"taka pa, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, dan kau adalah omma paling terbaik arra"heechul tersenyum "kajja kita bergabung bersama mereka"ucap hangeng.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya di parkiran kampusnya, nampak sedang menunggu seseorang tangannya tengah asik mengutak-atik ponselnya dan tangan kirinya berada manis di saku celananya. Sebuah mobil audi hitam baru saja memasuki parkiran dan terpakir rapi tak jauh dari sehun berdiri, lalu keluarlah luhan dengan pakaian tomboynya dengan rambut yang diikat asala-asalan dan sebuah gulungan kertas di tangannya, lalu di susul dengan minah dengan gaya super feminimnya. Saat luhan akan beranjak matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berjalan menujuke arahnya, luhan tahu siapa orang tersebut dan dengan segera luhan pamit pada minah.

Sehun yang melihat luhan masuk lebih dulu nampak diam dan bingung dengan rusa nakalnya tersebut. Sehun melanjutkan jalannya dan tersenyum kea rah minah namun tanpa niatan untuk berhenti dan menyapa minah. Melihat itu semua minah hanya menghumbaskan nafasnya.

"hai princess" sapa seseorang di belakang minah. Minah hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaan minhyuk, lalu minhyuk menarik tangan minah menuju kelasnya. Entah disadari atau tidak minah tidak pernah marah saat minhyuk memanggilnya princess merangkulnya dan memgang tangannya, seperti saat ini mereka berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan.

.

.

"lu"teriak sehun saat melihat luhan di depannya dan dengan segera sehun menangkap tangan luhan dan menarik luhan kea rah yang lebih sepi. Setelah sampai di lorong ujung bawah tangga sehun memojokan luhan dan memegang kedua bahu luhan.

"heii rusa nakal ada apa dengan mu oeh?"Tanya sehun menatap tajam kea rah luhan. Merasa di tatap dengan tajam luhan hanya menundukan wajahnya. Melihat itu semua sehun melepaskan tangannya lalu mengangkat dagu luhan untuk menatap wajahnya,

"kau kenapa rusa, kau nampak menghindariku?bukankah sudah aku bilang aku menunggumu di parkiran tadi pagi?ucap sehun dengan lembut. Mendengar nada lembut sehun membuat luhan mengulas senyum pada wajahnya

"aku tidak melihatmu sehunie"ucap luhan berbohong

"hmmm"sehun menaikan alisnya tidak percaya

"kau berbohong rusa"ucap sehun seduktif di telinga luhan. Merasakan hembusan nafas sehun pada telinganya membuat luhan bergidik kegelian.

"anio aku sungguh-"belum sempat luhan mengucapkan kata-katanya kembali sehun meletakkan ibu jarinya di atas bibir luhan dan mengusapnya dengan sedikit sensual. Merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat luhan hendak lari dari sehun namun tanpa diduga sehun bergerak lebih cepat dan

Cup

Sampailah bibir sehun menyentuh bibir manis luhan, sehun perlahan menggerakan bibirnya ke bibir luhan melumat bibir yang menjadi candunya tersebut, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah lalu lidah sehun menekan permukaan bibir luhan meminta akses untuk memasuki gua hangat luhan,

"eunggg" merasakan sensasi lain saat lidah sehun menyapu bibirnya membuat luhan melenguh dan tanpa membuang kesempatan sehun segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut luhan dan menyapa satu persatu sesuatu yang berada di dalam rongga tersebut, menggeliat dan mengajak sang empu untuk berbelit. Ciuman mereka nampak semakin intim luhan merasakan tenaganya semakin habis dan kakinya seakan meleleh seperti jelly sehun langsung merangkul pinggang luhan di saat luhan mulai melemah, namun ciumannya semakin intim lumat hisap basah, jejak saliva semakin terlihat di ujung bibir mereka entah punya siapa.

Luhan merasakan persediaan nafasnya semakin menipis dengan sekuat tenaga luhan meremas kemeja depan sehun yang sedari tadi di genggammnya, tangannya sedikit memukul dada sehun saat sehun tidak menyadari cengkramannya, merasakan adanya pukulan ringan didadanya sehun akhirnya menyadari bahwa luhan kehabisan nafasnya, dengan terpaksa sehun melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir luhan, luhan nampak terengah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah, sehun terekeh melihatnya dan dengan segera di lapnya saliva yang masih tersisa di bibir luhan. Luhan menengokan wajahya kea rah sehun, keduanya saling memandang dan saling melempar senyum. Sampai akhirnya kembali sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan luhan dan kembalilah pagutan mesra mereka lakukan.

.

.

"aish kemana sih rusa itu"rutuk baekhyun yang saat ini berada di dalam kelasnya.

"jangan marah-marah baekki sayang"ucap chanyeol mengusap pipi baekhyun yang mengembung, kaisoo hanya memandangi mereka dengan senyuman, saat ini keempat sekawan ini sedang menungguk sehun dan luhan untuk pergi ke taman bermain, ceritanya mereka akan melakukan triple date, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan luhan, karena mereka yakin luhan akan menolak. Namun setengah jam dari acara luhan ke toilet dia belum juga muncul.

"aku yakin pasti manusia es itu sedang menawan luhan"ucap kai dengan watadosnya yang mendapat tatapan polos dari kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya

"uhh baby soo jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku jadi gemas"ucap kai dengan menyentil kening kyungsoo dengan sayang. Sekarang saatnya chanbaek yang tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan di depannya.

Krieeet

"oh anyyeong"sapa minah saat membuka pintu dan terlihat hyung serta oenninya.

"oh anyyeong minah-ya"ucap kai dan chanyeol, sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun hanya diam tanpa menyahutinya.

"oenni eodiga?"Tanya minah masih di depan pintu

"oh tadi dia ke toilet"ucap kai

"oh, baiklah aku akan pergi dulu"saat minah hendak berbalik luhan sudah berada di belakangnya "oh, minah weo?kau mencariku?"Tanya luhan dan sehun yang berada di sampingnya. Minah merasa canggung dengan keadaan sekitarnya, nampak teman oenninya tidak meninginkan kehadirannya.

Merasa minah tampak bingung luhan kembali bersuara "kau mau pulang?"

Minah hanya menganggukan kepalanya, luhan tersenyum dan hendak berpamitan kepada semua temannya namun baekhyun segera berdiri dan menghampirinya

"lu kita ada tugas dulu, kau ingatkan?"Tanya baekhyun di samping minah.

"he?jinja?"Tanya luhan polos.

"hmmm"angguk baekhyun.

"oenni aku pulang duluan ya, tak apakan?"Tanya minah memandang luhan, menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada baekhyun lalu sehun. "oh kau mau pulang, kita pulang bersama arra?" semua orang yang mendengarnya nampak terkejut akan jawaban luhan, "kajja" belum sempat luhan meraih tangah minah sehun lebih dulu menarik tangan luhan "kau kerjakan dulu tugasmu"ucap sehun dingin, minah yang melihat tautan tangan sehun dan luhan nampak murung dan langsung membuang pandangannya kea rah lain.

Luhan hendak kembali bersuara sebelum terdengar seseornag di belakangnya

"anyyeong, wah ada apa ini kumpul-kumpul"sapa minhyuk. Semua orang nampak memandang bingung kea rah minhyuk, menyadari kebodohannya minhyuk segera memperkenalkan dirinya

"ah, anyyeong kang minhyuk imnida sunbaenim" luhan langsung tersenyum kea rah minhyuk.

"ah minah-ya sedang apa kau disini?kajja bukankah kita akan mengerjakan tugas?"ucap minhyuk sedangkan minah hanya terbengong mendengar pernyataan minhyuk, tanpa menunggu lama minhyuk segera menarik tangan minah dan meninggalkan para sunbaenim.

Sepeninggalnya minah dan minhyuk luhan menatap tajam teman-temannya,

"baekki apakah benar kita ada tugas"ucap luhan sekartis dan dingin. Merasa dalam bahaya lantas baekhyun memandang sehun seakan meminta pertolongan, mengerti dengan keadaan baekhyun sehun langsung merangkul pinggang luhan

"jangan marah rusa, kajja kita refreshing"ucap sehun menghentikan ucapan luhan dan menarik luhan berjalan bersamanya. Keempat orang di dalam kelas bernafas lega kala melihat luhan pasrah di bawa sehun

"kajja kita susul mereka"ucap kai merangkul pundak kyungsoo dan disusul oleh chanyeol yang merangkul pinggang baekhyun. Saat ini keenamnya tengah bersenang-senang di taman bermain tanpa memperdulikan hal lainnya.

.

.

Minah telah sampai di rumahnya setelah beberapa jam lalu dia habiskan menemani minhyuk makan karena sudah membantunya keluar dari zona sulit bersama para sunbaenya. Saat ini minah tengah duduk di atas balkon rumahnya dan heechul datang lalu duduk disamping minah

"omma"ucap minah saat menyadari sang omma disampingnya

"kau kenapa sayang, kenapa diam disini?"

"anio, hanya menikmati udara segar saja, aku ingat musim ini saat aku mengingat seseorang saat melihat bungan bermekaran omma"ucap minah dengan senyum tanpa memperdulikan seseorang dibelakangnya. Luhan baru saja pulang dan diberitahukan bahwa sang omma dan adiknya tengah berada di balkon. Saat akan menyapa luhan mendengar minah sedang bercerita dengan sang omma. Lalu luhan tersenyum dan berlari kea rah mereka

"omma,,,minah"ucapnya seakan-akan luhan tidak pernah mendengar obrolan mereka

"oh kau sudah pulang sayang?"ucap heechul

"oenni sudah datang?"

"nde ahhh suasananya segar sekali disini, kau sudah pulang dari tadi?"Tanya luhan pada minah.

"nde aku datang tadi setengah jam yang lalu"ucap minah seadanya

"heh"bukankah kau pulang dari tadi?eiyy jangan bilang kau pergi dengan siapa ya siapa namanya min,,min,,kyuk,,aishh aku lupa"ucap luhan seoalah berpikir menerawang ke atas langit.

"asihh oenni namanya minhyuk"

"ah majja,,omma minah tadi pergi dengan minhyuk lelaki dengan gigi kelinci"ucap luhan menatap sang omma,,

"jinja,,eiyy siapa itu chagi?"Tanya sang omma menggoda minah.

"aishh kalian ini,ah aku mau ke kamar saja"ucap minah yang wajahnya siap memerah, entah kenapa minah serasa begitu gugup saat di goda dengan minhyuk.

Luhan dan heechul hanya tertawa telah puas menggoda sang adik, saat ini hanya luhan dan heechul di balkon.

"omma"

"hmmmm"

"aku rindu haraboji dan halmoeni"

"iya sayang kau sudah mengatakannya, omma dan appa juga minah merindukan mereka"

"anio,omma luhan ingin tinggal bersama mereka"

DEG

"eh"

"nde, luhan ingin tinggal di cina"

"weo chagi"ucap heechul bingung akan keinginan luhan

"luhan lelah omma"

Tes tes

**TBC**

**Hehehehhe tebeceh lagi,,mian chap kemarin memang special full minah, y lainnya Cuma iklan aja. Dan buat chap ini maaf kalo ga sesuai lagi dan semakin absurd, semoga para readers ga bosen buat terus baca dan review ff ini ya.**

**D tunggu RnR nya,,jangan bosen ya,,,**

**HunHan Story**


	12. Chapter 12

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 12

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Sehun nampak terduduk menatap ke depan hamparan air sungai han yang saat ini terlihat lebih indah karena adanya pantulan matahari yang semakin turun dan tugasnya akan digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Sesekali sehun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan beberapa kali pula dia melihat ponselnya yang nampak tidak menunjukan adanya pesan atau panggilan masuk.

"hmmmm" hembusan nafas kasar lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut sehun, sudah satu jam sehun duduk menunggu rusanya datang, pagi tadi luhan menghubunginya untuk bertemu di sungai han jam 4 sore setelah selesai kuliahnya

"kemana rusa nakal itu, awas saja kalau sampai dia datang nanti"ucap sehun sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang nampak terburu-buru yang membuat sehun memalingkan wajahnya dari ponsel kea rah suara tersebut, bibirnya sedikit terangkat kala melihat luhan berlari menghampirinya, namun sebelum luhan sampai sehun kembali merubah ekpresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"hosh hosh hosh, sehunie mian hosh aku terlambat"ucap luhan setelah sampai di depan sehun dan berbicara sedikit tersengal dengan tangan yang menumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"hmmmm, duduklah"sehun menarik tangan luhan dan mendudukan tunanganya di sebelahnya, semarah apapun sehun sungguh tidak tega melihat luhan yang kecapean. Setelah menormalkan jantungnya akibat berlari luhan menghadap sehun yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan.

"ehmm sehun mian aku telat, tadi jae saem mendadak memberikan tes sebelum kelas bubar" tutur luhan menjelaskan kesalahannya kepada sehun.

"hmmm" hanya deheman halus yang dikeluarkan oleh sehun.

"sehun mian oh?" luhan kembali meminta maaf dengan mengeluarkan jurus deer eyesnya. Jika sudah seperti ini luluh sudah batu es yang berada di dalam diri sehun, seketika sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang luhan, tangannya terangkat untuk membenarkan rambut luhan yang nampak berantakan di sekitar pelipisnya.

"hmm, aku tidak marah, aku hanya khawatir karena kau tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat telponku"

"oh, mian ponsel aku silent, setelah selesai tes aku langsung meluncur kesini ,,hehehe "balas luhan dengan cengirannnya.

"jadi ada apa kau ingin bertemu disini oh?kau ingin berkencan?"Tanya sehun menggoda luhan

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk di depan sehun, melihat situasi aneh pada tunangannya entah kenapa sehun merasakan aura negative di sekitarnya.

"sehunie, mian"luhan menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuat sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"mian, aku aku akan pindah ke cina"ucap luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya

Jdeeer, bagai tersambar petir sehun nampak terkejut mendnegar ucapan sang kekasih, namun sehun berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"weo?apa maksud mu hmmm?"Tanya sehun kalem

"hiks, mian sehun, aku-aku akan pindah ke cina, aku akan tinggal bersama halmoni dan haraboji untuk pertunangan ini maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya". Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan luhan sebenarnya sehun sangat terkejut dan sangat ingin membantah apa yang dikatakan luhan, namun sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan terus diam untuk mendengarkan apa yang luhan katakan.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha memberanikan diri menatap sehun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya, dapat luhan lihat pantulan wajahnya di dalam mata hitam kelam milik sehun.

"aku mencintaimu sehun, namun aku tahu minah terlalu mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah mungkin membuatnya bersedih aku terlalu banyak diberikan kasih sayang oleh mereka, omma appa haraboji halmoni dan minah, mereka terlalu berharga untukku, tanpa mereka aku bukanlah seorang xi luhan, aku hanya lah anak panti asuhan sehun hiks hiks, mereka memberikan kasih sayang kepadaku sehun, minah menyayangiku walaupun dia tahu aku bukanlah kakak kandungnya, namun minah menyaangiku sehun, hiks maka aku tidak pernah ingin melihatnya menangis terutama karena aku, apapun akan aku lakukan sehun, mungkin ini juga merupakan salah satu rasa terima kasihku kepada mereka sehun hiks" luhan kembali menangis dengan mata yang tetap menatap sehun.

Kali ini tangan luhan naik dan menangkup kedua wajah sehun "sehun kumohon ijinkan aku untuk ke cina". Sehun menghela nafas dalam dan menyentuh tangan luhan yang berada di wajahnya, sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan luhan dan memandang mata luhan tajam

"kenapa lu kenapa kau harus melepaskannya?sekalipun kau pergi ke cina, aku belum tentu bersama minah lu"ucap sehun dengan nada menekan emosinya.

"entahlah mungkin dengan tidak adanya aku disini kamu akan berubah sehun, kamu akan kembali kepada sehun yang dulu minah temui"

"anio, sehun yang dulu adalah sehun yang sekarang sehun yang mencintai seorang gadis rusa"

"kumohon sehun, sekalipun pertunangan ini diteruskan kita akan menikah saat kita lulus kuliah, itu masih sekitar dua tahun sehun, jika memang hatimu belum berubah kita akan kembali bersama sehun"

Sehun menurunkan tangan luhan di atas wajahnya dan menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut "lalu jika hatimu yang berubah bagaimana lu?"

Luhan tersenyum manis kala sehun melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut "aku akan tetap seperti ini, awal aku mengenalmu saat kau datang kepadaku awal aku mencintaimu saat kau selalu bersamaku maka saat hatiku berubah itu saat dimana kau tidak pernah kembali kepadaku sehun"

Mendengar ungkapan gadis di depannya sehun sedikit tersenyum, entahlah jawaban luhan memberikan sehun sedikit ketenangan. "berjanjilah lu hatimu akan tertutup untukku kala aku sendiiri yang tak pernah masuk kembali ke hatimu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi bukalah selalu hatimu untukku, jaga selalu cintaku lu"

"nde, bersikaplah seolah kita tidak pernah bertunangan sehun, bersikaplah layaknya dirimu sebelum bersamaku"

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, namun tanpa disadari sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan, sampai akhirnya jarak antara mereka tidak lebih dari 10 cm hembusan nafas keduanya terasa pada kulit wajah masing-masing, kedua hidung mancung tersebut saling menemempel sampai akhirnya sehun menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas permukaan bibir luhan, luhan hanya mempu untuk menutup kedua matanya menikmati apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sedangkan sehun matanya terus menatap gadis yang berada di depannya, tidak ada sediktipun niatan untuk menutup matanya agar terus melihat wajah gadis tercintanya.

Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya sehun menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir luhan, lumatan-lumatan dan jilatan sehun lakukan, luhanpun membalas ciuman sehun yang nampak terasa berbeda dimana dia dapat merasakan rasa sedih, kecewa senang dan bahagia bercampur dalam ciuman yang diberikan sehun saat ini. Tangannya meremas erat baju depan sehun menyalurkan rasa nikamatnya, sedangkan tangan kanan sehun sudah berada di tengkuk luhan dan tangan satunya melingkari pinggang ramping luhan. Ciuman init eras lebih indah dengan di terpaan sinar matahari yang terpantul di sungai han.

.

.

.

Minah nampak terburu-buru berjalan dari arah luar xoxo café, saat ini minah tidak membawa mobilnya, beberapa menit lalu minhyuk memberikabar bahwa dia akan menunggu minah di café tersebut.

Kriing pintu café pun tersebut menampakan gadis dengan rambut panjang di geray dengan dress berwarna merah mudah dan tas selempang berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka minhyuk menoleh kea rah pintu dan bibirnya langsung terangkat saat melihat minah berada disana, minhyuk langsung mengangkat tangannya saat minah menengoke ke arahnya

Bruk minah langsung mendudukan pantatnya di depan minhyuk mengibaskan rambutnya dan langsung menyambar cappuccino yang ada di hadapannya. Minhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat minah.

"kau berlari eoh?" Tanya minhyuk

Minah hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap menyeruput minumannya, minah dan minhyuk semakin dekat dari hari ke hari entah kenapa setelah kejadian minhyuk menyatakan perasaannya bukannya semakin jauh namun mereka nampak semakin dekat.

"kenapa berlari?sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan ku eoh?" Tanya minhyuk kembali dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"haiss kau ini, bukan kah kau yang menyuruhku buru-buru oeh?" ucap minah kesal dan segera mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan, minah memesan minumannya dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada minhyuk

"jadi ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari, aku sampai lupa membawa mobil di kampus"

"hahhhhahha" minhyuk yang mendengar ucapan minah hanya tertawa "anio aku hanya merindukanmu"ucap minhyuk dengan tampang polosnya

"yakkk!kau!" mereka terus saling bercanda entah mengapa minah yang sekarang tidak gampang marah jika di jahili oleh minhyuk

.

.

Baekhyun luhan dan kyungsoo ketiganya saat ini tengah berada di kelas mereka dan membereskan barang-barang yang tadi di keluarkannya,

"oh yeorobeun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"ucap luhan kepada dua sahabatnya.

"mau bicara apa lu?"Tanya baekhyun

"ehmmm aku,,aku akan pindah ke cina"ucap luhan memandang kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di samping dan depannya. Kedua sahabatnya membulatkan mata mereka seakan ingin melompat keluar saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh luhan

"MWO?" ketiga orang yang berada di dalam kelas sontak terkaget dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kea rah suara yaitu depan pintu, terlihat dua orang namja tengah berdiri dengan wajah super duper kaget. Teriakan tersebut berasal dari kai yang akan memasuki kelas luhan bersama dengan chanyeol.

"lu apa maksudmu?"Tanya kai seraya mendekati duduk di samping kyungsoo memandang luhan penuh Tanya.

"mian chingu aku akan pindah ke cina"

"lu apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sehun?tanya chanyeol kalem yang berada di samping meja luhan dan baekhyun.

Luhan hanya terdiam lalu dia memberanikan diri menatap teman-temannya dan sedikit tersenyum." Entahlah aku hanya lelah dan aku ingin bertemu nenek dan kakekku" jawab luhan dengan mengembangkan senyumannya bertujuan untuk membuat temannya tidak khawatir

"nde, jika itu keputusanmu lu, kita hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik lu"ucap kyungsoo memegang tangan luhan.

"semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiannmu lu"ucap baekhyun langsung memeluk luhan di susul oleh kyungsoo. Kai dan chanyeol hanya menatap mereka bertiga dan saling melempar tatapan yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

.

.

"omma appa gomawo mau mengabulkan keinginan lulu, terima kasih banyak atas semuanya omma appa" saat ini luhan tengah duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya. Nampak nyonya xi tengah memeluk luhan dari samping dan tuan xi mengelus rambut luhan.

"lu apa kau benar akan pergi hmm?" Tanya sang appa, luhan memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang appa yang nampak sedih dalam perkataannya. Luhan melepaskan pelukan sang omma dan beralih memeluk sang appa "appa gomawo, aku sudah yakin appa"

"lu kau sudah bilang dengan sehun?" Tanya appa xi kembali masih tetap memeluk luhan

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, diusapnya wajah sang appa dan berucap "gomawo appa". Tanpa bisa di bendung akhirnya airmata omma luhan keluar dan dia langsung memeluk luhan.

.

.

Luhan nampak sedang membereskan pakaian dan keperluan yang akan dibawanya, terlihat beberapa baju yang sudah tertata rapi dalam koper luhan, luhan nampak membuka laci disebelah tempat tidurnya bibirnya terangkat kala menemukan sebuah gelang dengan hiasan rusa dan bintang yang sangat kecil, gelang ini adalah gelang yang diberikan sehun saat mereka jalan-jalan bersama saat pertama kali mereka baru selesai melaksanakan pertunangannya.

Seulas senyum yang dipaksakan nampak muncul dalam wajah luhan, terlihat gurat ketidakrelaan dalam dirinya saat melihat gelang dalam genggamannya, namun sesaat setelahnya luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera memasukan gelang tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

Tok tok tok

"oenni di dalam?aku masuk ya?" ucap minah di balik pintu kamar luhan.

"nde masuklah minah-ya"

Cklek

"oh oenni, sedang membereskan keperluan oenni?"Tanya minah, minah telah mengetahui perihal kepergian luhan ke tempat sang nenek dan kakek, awalnya minah memang sedikit bingung karena saat ini bukanlah liburan kuliah, namun dengan berbagai alasan luhan berikan kepada minah sehingga membuat sang adik mengerti.

"oh, nde"

"oenni, kenapa oenni pergi mendadak?bukankah kita tidak dalam masa liburan?"

"hmmm, oenni merindukan haraboji dan halmoeni,liburan kemarin kan kau yang kesana"ucap luhan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"oenni, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan aku dan sehun oppa?"

Deg

Luhan seketika berhenti dari kegiatan menyusun pakaiannya, namun dekat cepat luhan membalikan badannya menghadap sang adik dan tersenyum

"apapun yang oenni lakukan percayalah semua untuk kebaikan dan kebahagian kita semua minah-ya"ucap luhan penuh dengan tanda tanya mengenai pernyataannya terhadap minah.

Minah hanya diam dan membantu apa saja yang akan dibawa oleh luhan menuju cina "oenni kenapa membawa barang sebanyak ini?"

"oh, a-ania oenni hanya membawa persediaan saja"

"oenni akan tinggal lama dengan halmoeni?bukankah sebentar lagi pertunangan kalian?"

"hmmm,,jja sudah selesai"luhan bangun dari duduknya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan minah.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali terlihat luhan dan kedua orangtuanya di kursi tunggu di incheon airport, luhan memang tidak ingin ditemani oleh siapapun selain kedua orangtuanya, luhan sengaja mengambil penerbangan pagi bertepatan dengan jadwal kuliah sehun dan minah pagi ini. Luhan nampak duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya entah kenapa dia sedikit berat untuk berangkat menuju cina.

"lu, gwenchana?"tanya sang omma sambil mengelus punggung luhan. Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan sang omma.

"kau bisa membatalkan keberangkatannya chagi" ucap sang appa yang nampak sedikit sedih melihat sang anak hanya diam menunduk. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya seraya tersenyum walaupun kedua orang tuanya tahu bahwa senyumnya itu palsu.

"gwenchana appa omma, luhan senang, ini sudah keputusanku"

"hmmm, jadi kau tidak senang disini oh?"tanya omma luhan dengan muka yang pura-pura marah. Luhan dan hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang omma.

"anio omma luhan sangat senang selalu bisa bersama omma"ucap luhan seraya memeluk sang omma". Dalam acara saling memeluk ini dan tibalah saatnya pesawat yang akan luhan tumpangi akan segera berangkat, maka luhan siap-siap bergegas dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, luhan melambaikan tangan kea rah appa dan ommanya lalu berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang, airmatanya kembali turun saat luhan berada di dalam pesawat, pandangannya lurus menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya "minah-ya semoga kamu bahagia, sehunie saranghae"batin luhan dan kembali larut dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Sementara itu appa dan omma luhan telah berada dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali kerumahnya, selama dalam perjalanan istri dari xi hangeng ini terus saja menangis semenjak luhan masuk untuk menaiki pesawat sampai saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"yeobo sudahlah jangan menangis lagi"ucap hangeng menenangkan sang istri

"hiks,,hiks,,,luhanie,, kenapa begini yeobo"ucap heechul

"aku yakin luhan sudah memikirkannya, saat ini kita hanya menuruti apa yang dia katakana arra?"

"nde" akhirnya heechul berhenti menangis.

.

.

Sehun nampak duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada belakang kursi yang menjadi penyangganya. Kelasnya sudah nampak sepi bahkan kedua sahabatnya kini tengan menjemput pacar mereka di gedung sebrang. Sehun nampak merogoh ponselnya dalam kantung celananya, saat sehun menyentuh layar ponselnya terlihat satu pesan masuk, sehun segera membukanya ternyata pesan tersebut dari luhan

"_from:my little deer_

_Sehunie maaf aku tidak dapat menelponmu, sekarang aku sdang berada di bandara, aku akan segera pergi, maaf tidak mengatakannya padamu karena aku yakin saat ini kau sedang ada kelas. Sehunie semoga apa yang aku lakukan dapat memberikan kebhagiaan untuk kita semua, hiduplah dengan sewajarnya, anggaplah aku hanyalah teman yang pernah kau kenal. Saranghae _

_Your little deer_

Tes tes tes

Setitik airmata jatuh dari mata tajam sehun membasahi layar ponsel yang tengah di remat oleh sehun. Sakit dadanya nampak sesak saat sehun membaca pesan singkat yang di kirimkan oleh luhan. Dengan segera sehun menghapus air matanya dan langsung menyambar tasnya. Sehun berlari di sekitar lorong menuju dimana mobilnya terparkir cantik. Dalam perjalanan sehun sempat bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang mengumpat akan kelakuan sehun.

Bruk

"awww,ya-"

Tanpa mendengar teriakan seseorang yang kesakitan akibat tubrukannya sehun terus berlari. Sedangkan sang korban dari sehun adalah kai yang saat ini tengah mengelus bokong sexynya yang menghantam lantai.

"kamjong gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol yang berdiri di samping kai dan langsung membantu kai untuk bangun.

"aish bukankan itu sehun, kenapa lagi dengan bocah albino itu?"dengus kai. Chanyeol hanya menganggkat bahunya dan berjalan mendahului kai menuju kantin.

"hello baby" ucap kai dengan mengcup pipi kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Kai mendudukan pantatnya di samping kyungsoo sedangkan chanyeol disamping baekhyun.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu kai?" tanya kyungsoo yang melihat wajah kai nampak acak-acakan.

"ck, si albino itu menabraku di koridor, entahlah dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan"

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung saling melemparkan pandangan mereka saat mendengar penuturan kai. Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat aneh pada keduanya segera bertanya kepada baekhyun

"kenapa dengan kalian?" kyungsoo dan baekhyun langsung menatap chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"heiii ada apa dengan kalian sih?" tanya kai yang juga aneh melihat raut wajah kekasihnya

"luhan sudah pergi ke cina"ucap baekhyun dan langsung menundukan kepalanya. Kai dan chanyeol saling melempar pandangan dengan tatapan terkejut dan akhirnya mereka semua terdiam akan berita yang menurut mereka sangatlah buruk.

.

.

"nomor yang anda tu-" pip

Untuk kesekian kalinya sehun mematikan ponselnya dengan kesal, sudah berkali-kali sehun menghubungi luhan namun selalu saja operator yang mengangkatnya. Saat ini sehun tengah mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Pikirannya kalut, saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya cepat sampai ke bandara dan menghentikan luhan.

Tiga puluh menit sehun menempuh perjalanan dan sehun langsung keluar dari mobil dan memasuki bandara dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau. Sehun terus menengokan kepalanya ke segala arah guna mencari rusa nakalnya. Hampir semua sudut telah sehun datangi namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya si rusa nakal tersebut. Dengan segera sehun berlari ke bagian informasi

"chogio, maaf apakah pesawat menuju cina sudah berangkat?"

"oh, iya tuan peasawat menuju cina sudah berangkat sekitar satu jam yang lalu"

Seakan tidak mendapatkan angin segar sehun nampak menundukan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun berjalan keluar bandara dan segera menaiki mobilnya.

"kenapa kau pergi saat pertunangan kita sebentar lagi lu"batin sehun dengan meremas setir mobilnya.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH Pabbo ya" sehun berteriak dan memukul setir mobilnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

.

.

.

Satu bulan sudah semenjak keberangkatan luhan menuju cina, tidak ada kabar yang didapatkan sehun dari luhan, ponselnya tidak aktif emailnya tidak pernah dib alas, sehun sungguh nampak frustasi, walaupun sehun tahu luhan akan kembali namun sungguh membatalkan pertunangan dan pergi meninggalkannya membuat sehun nampak seperti raga tanpa nyawa.

Minah yang melihat sehun seperti itu hanya dapat menghela nafas karena minah tahu walaupun sehun tidak bersama dengan luhan dia tahu sehun hanya akan mencintai luhan.

"heiii mengamatinya lagi hmm?" ucap minhyuk yang berada di belakang minah. Saat ini minah tengah berada di taman di baliks alah satu pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter di tempat sehun duduk.

"hmmmm, aku kasihan melihat sehun oppa"

"gwenchana, aku tahu dia merindukan luhan sunbae"balas minhyuk

"sudah satu bulan oenni pergi namun tidak ada kabar, omma dan appa selalu bilang oenni baik-baik saja"

Minhyuk mengelus rambut minah dan tersenyum melihat minah yang nampak kesal. "kenapa tidak kau coba telpon halmoenimu hm?"

Minah langsung mengangakat kepalanya dan tersenyum kea rah minhyuk. Tanpa piker panjang minah langsung menarik tangan minhyuk untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Saat ini minah dan minhyuk tengah berada di atap salah satu gedung, minah dengan segera mendial nomor sang nenek yang berada di cina.

Tuuut tuut tuut

"halo"

"halmoeniiiii"

"oh minah ya"

"bogoshipo"

"nde, halmoeni apakah oenni ada?"

"…"

"halmoeni?"

"oh luhan?apakah dia ke cina?"jawab sang nenek nampak bingung

"eh maksud halmoeni?"minah nampak mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan sang nenek. Minhyuk yang melihat kebingungan di wajah minah segera mendekati minah dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"apakah luhan akan ke cina? Dia akan liburna oh?" sang nenek yang tidak tahu apa-apa nampak senang saat ini yang mengira sang cucu akan datang menemuinya.

"jadi luhan oenni tidak ada di cina?"minah bertanya dengan tatapan bingung dan kagetnya

"nde dia belum sampai di cina"ucap sang nenek

Deg

Minah nampak berkali-kali lebih terkejut kala mendengar jawaban sang nenek, minah mematikan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca dan melihat kea rah mata minhyuk yang saat ini berada di depannya. Di tatap seperti itu dan melihat minah berkaca-kaca minhyuk segera melontarkan pertanyaan kea rah minah

"weo?"

Minah langsung pergi lari ke luar atap, minhyuk yang kaget melihat minah berlari segera menyusulnya dan mereka nampak berlari menuju arah taman dimana sehun terduduk tadi. Minah berlari melewati kai chanyeol kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Melihat minah dan minhyuk nampak saling berlari mereka berempat saling pandang dan reflek ikut mengejarnya, mereka hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu antara minah dan minhyuk, bagaimanapun minah sudah mereka anggap seperti adik mereka sendiri.

Hosh hosh hosh

Minah nampak meraup oksigen dengan rakus saat sudah sampai di taman, kakinya melangkah cepat kala melihat sehun masih betah duduk ditempatnya.

"oppa"mianh berdiri di depan sehun dengan wajah terlihat kacau airmata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya nampak menyempurnakan kekecauan pada diri minah. Melihat minah seperti itu reflek sehun berdiri

"minah-ya weo?kenapa kau terlihat berantakan?"

Minhyuk kai chanyeol kyungsoo dan baekhyun berdiri di belakang chanyeol memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi di depannya.

"oppa hiks..hiks"

"weo minah"

"oenni,,,oenni tidak ada di cina hiks..hiks "

DEG

"lu"

**TBC**

**Hehhehe mian chingu ceritanya membosankan hehehhehe**

**Maaf ya aku tidak menepati janji tadinya mau end d chap ini ternyata, di tengah-tengah penulisan dapet ide lain yang menyimpangkan dari ide awal. maaf ya..**

**Semoga ga bosen sama ceritanya dan semoga kalian masih betah buat baca sama reviewnya…**

**Sorry buat typo dan kesalahan lainnya. Di tunggu RnR nya**

**HunHan Story**


	13. Chapter 13

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 13

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

Braak

Tap tap tap

"omma omma" minah nampak berlari memasuki rumahnya setelah dia memasuki rumahnya.

"aigoo waeyo minah-ya" heechul omma nampak terkejut dan sedikit berlari mendengar teriakan minah di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"omma, eonni oediso?" tanya minah to the point saat sudah berhadapan dengan sang omma. Sang omma nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan anaknya, namun segera dia merubah keterkejutannya dengan wajah yang menampilkan senyumannya

"aigoo kau ini, omma kira ada apa, kenapa bertanya begitu jelas oenni mu ada di cina sayang" ucap minah dengan sedikit mengelus dadanya akibat rasa kagetnya.

"gotjimal" lirih minah lalu berlari kea rah kamarnya. Sang omma yang mendengar gumaman sang putri langsung mengikuti kemana anaknya berlari. Raut khawatir nampak jelas dalam wajanhnya, sejujurnya rahasia yang dia sembunyikan satu bulan ini takut akan segera terbongkar, dengan segera heechul mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja depan tv dan mendial nomor suaminya.

Tuuut tuuuut

"yeob-"

"yeobo eottohke?

"weu chulie-ya"

"minah sepertinya dia tahu luhan tidak di cina"

"chakaman aku akan segera pulang"

Pip sambungan pun terputus menyisakan heechul dengan kegundahannnya sesekali matanya melirik kea rah lantai dua dimana kamar putrinya berada.

.

.

"hiks hiks oenni eodiga?"minah menelungkupkan badannya di kasur nya dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atas guling yang tengah menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Setelah memberi tahu sehun mengenai luhan yang tidak di cina, minah segera melesat menuju rumahnya keinginan untuk memastikan kepada kedua orangtuanya sangat besar, namun kekecewaan yang minah dapat saat sang omma berpura-pura.

"oenni,,hiks,,hiks,,mian oenni oenni dorawa jebal" minah terus menangis dirinya seakan merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar sehingga membuat oenni yang sangat dicintainya rela mengorbankan segalana bahkan harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga dan cintanya. Minah menyadari segala keegoisannya akhirnya berdampak terhadap kepergian sang kakak, luhan tidak ingin menyakitinya luhan hanya ingin dia bahagia, minah mengerti dan minah menyadari semuanya saat ini. Sekitar satu jam minah menangis tanpa terasa matanya terasa berat dan minah jatuh tertidur dengan keadaan yang sama.

.

.

Tidak berbeda dengan apa yang minah lakukan terhadap omma nya, saat ini sehun tengah berdiri di belakang ommanya yang sedang memasak di dapur

"omma"

"ahhh, kamjakia! Neo! Kau mengagetkan omma sehun" sungmin omma nampak terkejut dan hampir saja pisau yang di pegangnya terjatuh saat mendengar suara datar dan dingin dibelakangnya.

Menyadari sedikit keadaan sang anak yang nampak tengah menahan kemarahan sungmin lantas meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan menghampiri sehun

"sehunie weo chagi?"

"omma, luhan eodiso?" pertanyaan yang sama dengan minah muncul dari mulut sehun, nada dingin dan nampak tertahan membuat sang omma sedikit bergidik melihat anaknya saat ini,

"hmm, maksud mu apa sehunie"

"sudah lah omma, aku tahu luhan tidak di cina, dan aku yakin omma tau dia dimana?" ucap sehun tegas.

Mendengar pernyataan yang hampir 100% persen benar membuat sungmin sedikit bingung, apa yang harus di katakannya. Namun melihat sehun yang nampak kacau sungmin akhirnya menyerah untuk merahasiakannya. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri sehun dan membopong putra kesayangannya menuju meja makan dan mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"sehunie dengarkan omma, apapun yang akan omma katakana jangan pernah memotongnya arra?" sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang sang omma penuh harap

"luhan memang tidak ke cina, dia bilang kepada omma dan appa untuk membatalkan perjodohan kalian, luhan menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara kalian semua. Awalnya omma menolak namun dengan kesungguhan luhan memohon akhirnya omma dan appa menyetujuinya, sejujurnya omma sedikit kecewa akan keputusan luhan, namun luhan tidak bisa melihat adiknya sedih, dan luhan ingin kau bahagia, karena dia yakin kamu dan minah dapat memulai semuanya dari awal tapi-" sungmin nampak menarik nafas dalam dan menjeda apa yang akan dikatakannya. Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang omma

"tapi apapun yang terjadi saat kau berjodoh dengan luhan omma akan tetap menerimanya, kapanpun itu" ucap sungmin dengan senyum.

"jadi kemana luhan omma?" tanya sehun kembali

"mianhae sehunie, omma tidak tahu luhan kemana dia tidak memberi tahukan kami, hanya omma dan appanya lah yang tahu"

Nampak raut kecewa kembali dalam wajah sehun, badannya dia sandarkan pada bangku yang di dudukinya, tangan kanannya di angkat dan diletakkan di atas matanya, "lu, kau dimana sayang" batin sehun dan tanpa disadarinya airmata lolos dari matanya. Sungmin yang melihat airmata dari celah tangan sehun dan turun ke pipi lalu rahang tegas putranya nampak terkejut, tangannya diulurkan menggenggam tangan kiri sehun yang berada di atas meja, "sebegitu sakitkah kamu tanpa luhan sayang, luhanie cepatlah kembali sayang" batin sungmin

.

.

.

Satu tahun sudah semenjak kepergian luhan dari korea yang sampai saat ini tidak di ketahui kemana sebenarnya luhan. Sang omma dan appa tetap bungkam terhadap semua orang yang menanyakan keberadaan luhan, mereka hanya akan menjawab bahwa luhan baik-baik saja. Omm a dan appa luhan telah berjanji kepada luhan untuk tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya sampai mereka lulus, jika memang sehun masih dengan keadaan mencintainya maka luhan akan kembali padanya, namun jika sehun sudah bersama minah luhan akan menutup hatinya, maka dengan sekuat tenaga omma dan appa sehun terus bungkam dan menunggu masa kelulusan sehun tiba maka saat itulah dia akan mengatakan dimana luhan berada. Sampai akhirnya sehun minah dan semua temannya menyerah dan kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa.

.

.

Di sebuah taman di dekat kota dimana di depannya terletak sebuah air mancur dengan air yang sangat jernih nampak seseorang duduk dengan memegang sebuah buku gambar dengan tangan kananya memegang pensil yang bergerak lincah di atasnya. Rambut panjang hitamnya nampak diikat setengahnya, dengan kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets senada dengan celananya.

"hmmm segarnya"akhirnya seseorang tersebut mengadahkan kepalanya dan mengangkat hasil kerja tangannya sebatas kepalanya, dia tersenyum lalu menutup kertasnya dan memasukan semua peralatannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelahnya pandangannya beralih kea rah air mancur yang baru saja dia gambar, bibirnya tertarik ke atas lalu

"sehunie bogoshipo"

luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan taman yang menjadi tempat favoritnya semenjak dia pindah ke negeri yang sangat indah ini. Paris adalah Negara dimana luhan pergi untuk memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang yang disayanginya. Paris adalah tempat dimana luhan mencoba untuk bangkit dan jauh dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya. luhan meneruskan kuliahnya dalam bidang design gambar, bukan hanya dalam mendesign pakaian kemampuannya merambat ke dalam bidang lukis.

Satu tahun berada di Negara orang tanpa siapapun menemaninya membuat luhan harus mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Kenangan yang di bawanya tidak pernah keluar dari otaknya luhan selalu merindukan keluarganya teman-temannya dan orang yang dicintainya, setelah menyelesaikan segala kebutuhan kuliahnya di kampus barunya, luhan mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menyibukan dirinya agar sedikit demi sedikit luhan dapat terbiasa. Akhirnya luhan mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai waitres di sebuah kafe khas korea di paris ini. Luhan bekerja dari jam dua siang sampai jam delapan malam.

Saat ini luhan tengah berjalan menuju tempatnya bekerja, dalam perjalanannya luhan nampak begitu semangat dan ceria, senyum cantik tidak pernah luntur pada wajahnya luhan terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia dapat melihat plank nama café tempatnya bekerja, luhan mlangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat namun langkahnya terhenti kala merasakan ponselnya bergetar di rogohnnya saku celananya dan segera luhan membuka pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Mengernyitkan dahinya kala luhan melihat isi pesannya, luhan nampak bingung namun luhan tidak memikirkan kan hal tersebut segera luhan kembali memasukan ponselnya dan berjalan kea rah kafe.

.

.

.

Minah nampak terduduk di atas atap tampat biasanya dia dan minhyuk menghabiskan waktu,

Grep

"AKHHH" minah memekik kaget di saat merasakan sebuah tangan menutup matanya, lalu terdengar kikikan geli dari arah belakang, minhyuk melepaskan tangannya di saat melihat minah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minhyuk duduk di samping minah dan memandang ke depan. Merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan orang di sampingnya minah melengokan kepalanya menghadap minhyuk

"hyukie weo hmm?"

Minhyuk hanya tersenyum lalu "minah-ya apakah sampai sekarang kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk aku?" tanya minhyuk tanpa menatap minah. Sejujurnya minhyuk lelah jika harus terus berada di samping orang yang dicintainya namun orang tersebut tidak mencintainya.

Mendapat pertanyaan tersebut minah memelototkan matanya dan sedikit menahan nafasnya, merasa tidak adanya balasan dari minah lantas minhyuk menatap ke dalam mata minah

"mianhae minah-ya aku mengungkit hal ini, namun jujur aku masih mencintaimu bahkan semakin mencintaimu, setiap hari berada di sampingmu membuatku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit ini, awalnya aku memang tidak terlalu memikirkannya, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kamu akan melihat aku sebagai pria yang pantas untukmu, namun sudah hampir dua tahun kita kuliah sudah hampir satu tahun lebih kita bersama kau tidak sama sekali melihatku-" minhyuk menarik nafas dan menggantungkan kalimatnya

"aku lelah minah-ya, mungkin aku akan menyerah aku tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat pengecut namun aku sendiri merasa seperti orang bodoh, maaf mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi" ucap minhyuk finally dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Minah masih diam tak bergeming mendengar pernyataan minhyuk, sejujurnya hatinya sangat sakit mendengar minhyuk berkata bahwa dia lelah dan akan menyerah bahkan tidak akan bersamanya lagi, setetes air mata turun dari mata minah, sejujurnya semenjak kepergian luhan, minah sama sekali tidak dapat menembus hati sehun, justru sehun semakin dingin dan tertutup membuat minah sakit hati, namun dengan adanya minhyuk minah tidak pernah merasakan hal tersebut, minhyuk selalu ada disaat minah membutuhkannya, bahkan minah tidak pernah berpikir akan berpisah dengan minhyuk. Minah meyakini bahwa perasaannya kali ini sama dengan perasaan minah terhadap sehun dulu, perasaan tidak ingin berpisah.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya minah segera berdiri dan mengejar minhyuk yang sudah akan mencapai pintu atap

GREP

Minhyuk sedikit terhuyung ke depan kala dirinya merasakan seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang, dengan tangan yang melingkari perutnya, tidak perlu ditanya siapa pelakunya karena di atap ini hanya ada dia dan minah. Minhyuk masih tak bergeming dari posisinya sampai akhirnya sebuah isakan terdengar dibelakangnya, dan dapat minhyuk rasakan kemeja belakangnya nampak sedikit terasa basah, dengan segera minhyuk membalikkan badannya membuat lengan yang melingkari perutnya telepas.

Minhyuk menatap minah yang menundukan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar, sampai akhirnya minah berucap yang membuat minhyuk diam terpaku di tempatnya

"minhyukie hiks,,hiks,,mianhae"

"minhyukie jebal jangan pergi hiks,,jangan tinggalkan aku hiks,,mianhae hiks,, minhyukie saranghae hiks hiks" minhyuk memelotokan matanya seakan keluar dari tempatnya kala mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh minah. Merasa objek yang di ajak bicara hanya diam saja akhirnya minah mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang minhyuk yang berdiri dengan wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"minhyuki mianhae,,mian membuatmu tidak nyamah, mian-"

Cup

Ucapan minah terputus di saat minhyuk menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir minah. Hanya menempel dan minhyuk melepaskan bibirnya lalu tersenyum kea rah minah, tanpa menunggu aba-aba minah langsung menerjang tubuh minhyuk memeluknya erat yang dibalas dengan pelukan tak kalah erat dari minhyuk

"hikss,, hikss minhyukie"

"ssstttt saranghae xi minah" ucap minhyuk dengan mempererat pelukannya pada minah.

.

.

.

Saat ini tuan dan nyonya xi sedang menikmati waktu berduanya di belakang taman di gazebo yang tersedia di taman tersebut. Mereka berdua tengah menyesap the yang di buat oleh sang nyonya dan ditemani oleh beberapa cemilah buatannya juga.

"yeobo bagaimana kabar luhanie, sudah satu tahun apakah dia baik-baik saja?" ucap sang nyonya, selama ini mereka hanya saling menelpon satu minggu sekali bahkan satu bulan sekali, luhan sengaja melakukannya agar dia tidak merasa selalu ingin pulang ke korea, maka setelah satu bulan luhan hanya akan menghubungi omma dan appanya satu bulan sekali.

Hangeng yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum simpul lalu meminum tehnya, setelahnya meletakkan kembali the tersebut di depannya "aku yakin luhan sudah terbiasa disana, bukankah dia semakin sibuk dengan jadwal kuliah dan kerja paruh waktunya, aku yakin dia akan menjadi designer yang handal" ucap sang kepala keluarga seraya mengelus rambut sang istri yang dib alas dengan senyuman.

"hmmm semoga saja dia segera kembali dan kebahagiaan datang padanya" doa sang omma.

Tanpa mereka sadari minah tengah berada di belakang mereka, saat minah pulang bibi jung mengatakan bahwa appa dan ummanya tengah berada di belakang, saat minah melihat sang appa dan omma duduk membelakangi pintu niat minah untuk mengagetkan keduanya terhenti saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya tuan xi menengokan kepalanya dan melihat minah tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan terangkat sebatas dada seperti akan mennagkap mangsa, minah terdiam dengan posisi mengendap-endap.

"oh minah-ya"ucap sang appa

Merasa namanya di panggil minah langsung kembali kea lam sadarnya dan segera melihat kea rag sang appa dengan cengirannya.

"sedang apa oh?mau mengagetkan appa dan omma oh?" kata sang omma yang sudah berbalik ke arahnya. Dengan segera minah berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya dan duduk di samping sang omma, "oh aku tadinya mau membuat appa dan omma kaget, tapi appa keburu mengetahuinya hehhehhe" ucap minah menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

"dasar anak nakal" ucap sang omma dengan mencubit pipi minah "aishh omma appo" gerutu minah yang di tanggapi dengan kekehan dari appa dan ommanya. Sang appa hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya, namun dalam pikirannya siapa yang tahu bahwa dia memikirkan salah satu putrinya yang berada di Negara yang terpisah dengan mereka

"lu seandainya kau disini pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat kalian bercanda bersama, bogoshipo chagia" batin sang appa dan tetap tersenyum kepada kedua orang di depannya.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja menapak kakinya di taman kampusnya, kotak bekal makan siang dia keluarkan dari tasnya dan segera membukanya, namun sebelum luhan memakannya tiba-tiba saja duduk seorang gadis berpipi bakpao disebelahnya

"oh kau meninggalkanku lu?" ucap xiumin teman luhan yang berasal dari korea seperti luhan. Xiumin dan luhan merupakan mahasiswa berbeda jurusan, namun saat itu luhan nampak kebingungan saat mencari ruang staff kempusnya, saat itu xiumin tengah berjalan menuju arah berlawanan dengan luhan, melihat seseorang yang sepertinya bukan dari paris xiumin mendekatinya, setelah xiumin mengantarkan luhan ke ruang staff, mereka kembali bersama untuk makan, saat dalam proses perjalanan menuju kantin xiumin menanyakan asal luhan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui luhan dari korea, maka dari situlah keduanya jadi akrab.

"hmmmm anio xiu xiu, kau lama"ucap luhan dengan menyumpit satu telur gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"dasar rusa tidak setia kawan"ucap xiumin sambil membuka bekal makannannya

"hehhehehe mianhae xiuxiu"ucap luhan dengan memelas, dan akhirnya xiumin pasti luluh dengan kelakuan temannya ini

"hmmm, kajja makan"ucap xiumin yang diangguki oleh luhan. Dalam pertengahan menyantap makan siangnya kembali ponsel luhan bergetar adanya pesan masuk. Luhan segera membuka pesan tersebut dan luhan menghentikan acara makannya dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat membaca pesan tersebut

"_From :0111xxxxxxx_

"_hai, so beautiful today I miss you deer"_

Pesan yang sama seperti pesan kemarin saat luhan menuju kantornya. Melihat luhan yang nampak bingung xiumin menghentikan acara makannya juga

"lu ada apa?"

"oh anio, ayo kita teruskan"

"jangan berbohong lu"ucap xiumin malas

Luhan tahu xiumin memang sulit untuk dibohongi namun untuk kali ini entah kenapa luhan tidak ingin xiumin mengetahuinya, maka mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

.

.

Luhan tengah mundar-mandir ke depan lalu ke belakang, tamu hari ini cukup ramai mengingat cuaca di luar yang cukup panas membuat orang-orang lebih memilih untuk sedikit membasahi tenggorokannya. Luhan nampak selalu cantik dengan seragam kafe berwarna coklat selutut dan rambut yang di gelung atas.

Di pojok kanan terlihat seseorang yang tengah menikmati pesannyannya dengan memaki topi dan jaket yang cukup panjang serta baju dengan model turtle neck sehingga menutupi sedikit bagian dagu orang tersebut, semua orang yang berada di kafe sedikit bimgung dengan orang tersebut, secara cuaca panas seperti ini berpakaian seperti itu nampak seperti orang aneh. Orang tersebut hanya diam memperhatikan luhan yang tengah sibuk di depannya seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya sampai akhirnya dia berajak meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Luhan nampak memperhatikan punggung sang pengunjung yang saat ini sudah berada di luar kafe,

"seperti dirimu" ucap luhan dalam hati, namun segera luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemali ke dapur mengambil pesanan lainnya.

.

.

.

Kai dan kyungsoo tengah duduk di taman seperti biasanya kali ini mereka menunggu chanyeol dan baekhyun yang tengah membeli snack di kantin,

"kai aku merindukan luhan" ucap kyungsoo tiba-tiba

Kai yang mendengar keluhan kekasihnya segera menyandarkan kepala kyungsoo ke bahunya lalu mengelus bahu sang kekasih, kai tahu selama ini kyungsoo memang selalu merindukan sahabat rusanya itu bahkan baekhyun juga sama, bahkan melihat keadaan sehun yang semakin dingin membuat kai dan chanyeol harus bisa meyakinkan mereka bahwa luhan pasti akan kembali dan dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Luhan telah selesai dengan jadwal kerjanya, saat ini jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam, luhan telah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat kuliah tadi, kemeja biru yang dilapisi dengan blajer kotak-kotaknya, tasnya tersampai di bahu kirinya.

"aku duluan ya alex" ucap luhan saat akan keluar dan bertemu dengan alex pegawai yang masih berada di kafe

"oh yea, hati-hati lu" balas alex yang dijawab dengan angukan dari luhan.

Saat ini luhan tengah berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari kafenya, cuaca mala mini nampak lebih dingin padahal tadi siang sangat panas, luhan mengeratkan planel yang di pakainya dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju halte, saat telah sampai di halte luhan menungu busnya seorang diri belum sempat luhan terduduk tiba-tiba kembali luhan merasakan ponselnya bergetar, luhan segera membuka ponselnya lagi dari nomor yang sama, sudah seminggu ini luhan selalu mendapatkan pesan yang sama dari nomor yang sama setiap detiknya

_From: 011xxxxx_

_Bogoshipo rusa nakal_

Deg luhan terhenti kala dia membaca pesan masuk tersebut, dadanya serasa terhimpit batu yang sangat besar saat ini sesak itulah yang luhan rasakan, entah mengapa membaca pesan itu matanya mulai memanas bahkan pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena airmata sudah berlomba lomba berkumpul di pelupuk mata luhan. Antara percaya tidak percaya luhan membaca pesan tersebut mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang sampai saat ini dicintainya. Belum sempat luhan beralih dari ponselnya tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bordering menampilkan nomor yang sama dengan nomor yang mengiriminya sms, dengan sedikit ragu luhan menggeser tanda hijau dalam ponselnya

"ha-"

"bogoshipo lu"ucap seseorang disebrang telpon

"…"

"bogoshipo rusa nakal"

Tanpa luhan perintahkan airmatanya merembes mengaliri pipi putihnya, luhan yang saat ini tengah berdiri menghadap jalan di sebrangnya tersentak kala melihat seseorang yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di sebrang jalan sana. Luhan semakin melebarkan matanya dan airmata semakin banyak turun dari mata luhan tanpa mematikan sambungan telponnya

"sehunie"

**TBC**

**Heheheh update lagi,,,aduh aku bingung mau nulis apa, jadi Cuma bisa nulis itu aja deh (tunjuk atas). Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan chapter ini…Hehehhe makasih buat semua yang masih bersedia buat baca dan review,,ga berhenti-bernehti buat ngucapin makasih banyak…ehehehhehe**

**Maaf buat yang udah review belom bisa di bales dan di sebutin satu-satu, tapi aku ucapin sekali lagi makasih banyak.**

**Jadi tetep di tunggu RnR nya ya….:)**

**HunHan Story**


	14. Chapter 14

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 14

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

_Summary :_

_ Luhan gadis periang nan cantik yang rela berkorban demi orang2 yang menyayangi dan disayangi olehnya sampai akhirnya dia harus merelakan suatu hal yang sangat berharga bagi luhan. _

"_apakah kebahagiaan akan dating padaku?" sehun saranghae._

"Sehunie"

Luhan mematung di tempatnya dengan ponsel yang masih bertengger di telinga sebelah kanannya, pandngannya lurus menatap seseorang yang tepat berada di depannya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur akibat tumpukan airmata yang siap turun dalam satu kedipan mata, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan luhan, seseorang yang tengah berdiri di seberang luhan nampak berdiri tegap dengan planes merah yang membungkus kaos hitam didalamnya dengan celana skinny jeans hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya dengan sepatu cats yang menambah ketampannanya. Sehun terus memandang luhan sampai akhirnya kakinya melangkah ke depan menghampiri luhan yang nampak terus memandangnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan keduanya dan melepaskan ponsel masing-masing.

Setelah sampai tepat di depan luhan sehun terus memandang ke dalam mata rusa yang dia rindukan. Melihat seseorang yang sungguh dia rindukan tidak dapat luhan pungkiri dia sangat bahagia, luhan menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya memandang mata tajam sehun, airmata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tidak dapat di bendung lagi mengalir tanpa diperintah membasahi pipi putihnya

"sehunie"

"hmmm" sehun hanya bergumam dengan tangan kirinya membelai pipi sebelah kanan luhan, merasakan sentuhan yang amat dirindukannya luhan memejamkan mata dan kembali airmatanya deras keluar.

"bogoshipo lu" luhan membuka matanya dan langsung memeluk sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sehun.

"sehunie hiks,,hiks"

Sehun tak kalah memeluk luhan dengan erat sesekali di kecupnya puncak kepala luhan. Setelah beberapa saat saling memeluk sehun mengendurkan pelukannya dan luhan mengangkat kepalanya memandang kea rah sehun, tangan sehun masih betah melingkar di pinggang luhan begitupun dengan luhan.

Sehun semakin menurunkan sedikit kepalanya mempersempit jarak di antara mereka sampai akhirnya bibir sehun menyentuh bibir luhan, awalnya hanya saling menempel dengan kedua mata yang saling terpejam, lalu sehun membuka matanya dan melihat mata rusa kesayangannya nampak tertutup dan akhirnya sehun menutup kembali matanya dengan bibir yang bergerak melumat bibir luhan yang sangat dia rindukan, lalu luhan pun membalas lumatan sehun, saling menghisap dan mengulum bibir keduanya menyalurkan rasa bahagia rindu dan terharu menjadi satu, sebelah tangan sehun menekan tengkuk luhan dan luhan semakin mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada planel belakang sehun.

.

.

_Seoul_

Tuan xi nampak duduk di sofa ruang keluarganya saat ini jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam, tuan xi nampak menikmati the hangat yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan pandangan lurus kea rah televise di depannya. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan kursi disebelahnya sedikit bergerak lalu dia menengok dan melihat sang istri yang duduk di sampingnya,

"yeobo bagaimana luhan" nyonya xi nampak menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu sang suami yang berada di sebelahnya.

Tuan xi meletakkan the dalam tangannya dan mengelus rambut sang istri, walaupun pernikahan mereka sudah hampir 25 tahun namun kemesraan mereka tak pernah kalah dengan kedua anaknya.

"aku yakin saat ini luhan tengah bahagia yeobo" ucap mr xi seraya mengelus dan memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala istrinya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mendengar suara teriakan tanda marah dari arah pintu

"appa omma kenapa kalian bermesaraan oh? Ucap minah dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tangan bersedikap di depan dadanya.

"oh kau sudah pulang, kemarilah" ucap sang appa. Lalu minah mendekati kedua orang tuanya dan duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya. "oh umma weo?kenapa omma nampak bersedih?" minah nampak menatap khawatir sang umma, namun sang umma hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut sang anak.

"omma mu merindukan oenni mu" ucap sang appa yang membuat minah beralih menatap sang appa lalu kembali menatap sang umma dan memeluknya "aku juga omma" ucap minah lalu melepaskan pelukannya "appa omma beritahu aku dimana oenni aku ingin bertemu" ucap minah dengan manja. Sang appa hanya tersenyum melihat putri bungsunya merajuk, lalu kembali sang appa meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala sang anak "oenni mu sedang bahagia sekarang sebentar lagi dia akan pulang, jadi bersabarlah' ucap sang appa yang dib alas dengan anggukan minah namun tetap dengan wajah merajuknya.

.

.

_Paris_

Saat ini sehun tengah duduk di sofa apartemen luhan, setelah selesai berciuman mereka langsung menuju apartemen luhan karena suasana semakin malam. Sehun tengah menyusuri apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun sangat rapi dan nyaman, sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti tepat pada satu objek yang tengah berdiri menyamping nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya membuat coklat panas. Setelah selesai membuat coklat panas luhan membawaya menuju sehun dan duduk di samping sehun.

Luhan menyerahkan coklat panas satunya kepada sehun dan diterima sehun dengan senyumannya. Sehun meletakkan coklatnya dan kembali memandangi luhan. Merasa diperhatikan sebegitu intensnya membuat luhan sedikit salah tingkah dan meletakkan coklat panasnya.

"kenapa sehunie" ucap luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah sehun, sehun hanya tersenyum dan menarik luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "aku merindukanmu lu, sangat". Luhan hanya tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sehun.

"ahhh" luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka yang membuat sehun sedikit tersentak karena di dorong oleh luhan "sehunie kenapa kau tahu aku disini?" ucap luhan yang baru menyadari bagaimana sehun bisa tahu dia di paris. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir luhan sekilas.

"aku tahu dari orang tua mu" pernyataan sehun membuat luhan sedikit membulatkan matanya, namun cepat sehun kembali menyuarakan suaranya

"dengarkan aku lu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam pada orang tua mu, mereka mengatakan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu" ucap sehun yang membuat luhan sedikit bingung. Melihat ekpresi bingung luhan sehun kembali bicara

"aku sudah lulus lu"

"oh?bagaimana bisa?" tanya luhan yang nampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sehun

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan menggengam tangan luhan "dengarkan aku lu"

_Flashback on_

_sehun nampak berjalan lesu di lorong kampusnya, wajahnya nampak terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Rambut yang acak-acakan kantung mata yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya seperti panda yang nampak akan menyaingi teman sekelasnya tao. Satu minggu semenjak sehun tahu bahwa luhan tidak di cina membuat keadaannya kalang kabut. _

_Minah nampak memperhatikan sehun yang berada di depannya, merasa tidak tahan minah berlari dan menarik tangan sehun ke taman samping lorong barusan. Minah mendudukan sehun dan memandang sehun yang berada di depannya. Sehun hanya melirik minah lalu diam tanpa ekpresi. Merasa jengah dengan keadaan sehun minah akhirnya duduk di samping sehun_

"_oppa hentikan aku mohon kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri oppa"lirih minah dengan memandang sehun. Sehun nampak tidak bergeming dan hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Beberapa detik saling diam akhirnya sehun beranjak dari duduknya, minah yang merasa sehun akan segera pergi bangun mengikuti sehun dan menggenggam tangan sehun_

"_oppa hentikan, kembalilah menjadi oh sehun yang dulu, aku yakin bukan ini yang diharapkan luhan oenni" mendengar perkataan minah sehun merasa bahwa minah menginginkan sehun untuk bisa bersamanya, sehun menghempaskan tangan minah dan pergi meninggalkan minah. Minah hanya menatap punggung sehun yang menjauh, airmatanya kembali jatuh. Tanpa minah sadari seseorang nampak tersenyum pahit melihat minah yang kembali mennagis oleh orang yang sama. "minah-ya" desis minhyuk lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan minah. _

_._

_._

_Saat ini kyungsoo dan baekhyun nampak duduk bersebelahan di ruang latihan dance, keduanya nampak sedang menunggu namja chingu masing-masing, dimana kai sedang berlatih dance dan entah kenapa chanyeol juga berada di ruangan tersebut dengan membawa gitarnya. _

_BRAK_

"_OMO" teriak kyungsoo dan baekhyun sambil menengok kea rah pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar, lalu nampaklah sehun yang berjalan kea rah salah satu pojok di ruangan tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya. _

"_yak oh sehun, tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dengan pelan-pelan oh?kau membuat kita jantungan" omel baekhyun saat melihat sehun telah terduduk_

"_oh mianhae" ucap sehun lalu memejamkan matanya. Kai dan chanyeol langsung berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya. Kai menepuk pundak sehun setelah duduk disamping kirinya dengan chanyeol dihadapannya. Lalu sehun membuka matanya dan memandang kedua sahabatnya_

"_gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol _

_Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu kyungsoo dan baekhyun menghampiri ketiganya._

"_sehun, aku tahu kamu sangat terpukul dan mungkin hampir gila karena tidak menyangka bahwa luhan pergi entah kemana-"ucap kyungsoo sedikit menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya._

"_tapi, apakah luhan akan senang saat kau seperti ini, bukankah luhan bilang akan kembali setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya"ucap kyungsoo seraya mengelus tangan sehun. Mendapatkan sentuhan tulus dari temannya mmebuat sehun sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya. _

"_sehun cobalah temui orang tua luhan, tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku yakin orang tua luhan mengetahui semuanya" ucap baekhyun _

_Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang keempat orang yang berada di sekelilingnya. Keempatnya nampak menganggukan kepala mereka saat sehun memandang satu persatu. _

"_tenanglah sobat kita akan selalu membantumu"ucap kai dengan cengiran bodohnya yang nampak terlihat semakin tampan._

"_gomawo" ucap sehun lalu berdiri dan melenggang pergi keluar ruangan. Kai dan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum melihat sehun. "semoga setelah ini dia bisa berubah"ucap chanyeol lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kea rah baekhyun "kajja kita pulang baek" dan uluran tangannya di terima baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan kai dan kyungsoo, keempatnya keluar gedung dengan saling berpegangan tangan. _

_._

_._

_Sehun memarkirkan mobil sport hitamnya tepat di depan pintu rumah keluarga xi, setelah mendengar ucapan baekhyun sore harinya sehun langsung melesat menuju rumah luhan untuk menanyakan keberadaan luhan , sehun sengaja datang sore hari sekitar jam enam sore karena sehun tahu pasti appa luhan akan sampai rumah jam lima sore. _

_Sehun melenggang masuk dan menekan bel rumah luhan sampai beberapa saat pintu terbuka oleh salah satu maid rumah luhan_

"_oh tuan sehun"ucap sang maid dengan ramah, sehun hanya menatapnya lalu berucap_

"_appa xi ada?" dengan nada dinginnya. Mendengar perkataan sehun yang sangat dingin sang maid hanya menganngukan kepalanya_

"_ada tuan silahkan masuk" _

_Sehun masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut. Lalu sang maid pergi meninggalkan sehun dan memanggil sang tuan rumah. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya appa dan omma luhan datang dan menghampiri sehun_

"_sehun?" ucap appa xi saat berjalan menuju sehun. Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan segera berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya saat tahu bahwa tuan xi lah yang menyapanya_

"_Anyyeong appa omma" ucap sehun._

_Appa dan omma luhan duduk bersebrangan dengan sehun, lalu datang maid membawakah minuman dan beberapa makanan, setelah maid tersebut pergi akhirnya appa luhan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi_

"_jadi ada apa sehun?" sehun memandang sang appa dan omma lalu dengan tegas sehun menanyakan keberadaan luhan_

"_appa omma sehun tahu luhan tidak di cina, dimana luhan?" tanya sehun tetap dengan sikap ramah dan tegasnya. Mendengar penuturan calon menantunya membuat xi hangeng sang kepala keluarga menghela nafasnya_

"_appa tahu kamu pasti akan menanyakannya-"hangeng menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melantukannya._

"_tapi appa yakinkan luhan baik-baik saja" _

_Mendengar hal yang sama dengan orang tuanya membuat sehun kembali mengutarakan pemikirannya._

"_appa aku tahu luhan baik-baik saja tapi dimana dia, aku mohon appa beritahu aku" ucap sehun dengan nada yang mulai melemah dan memohon._

"_mian sehun appa dan omma sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya" ucap hangeng dengan nada penuh ketenangan._

_Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak dari duduknya, melihat sehun yang beranjak membuat appa dan omma luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang sehun. Sehun membungkukan badannya lalu berucap "baiklah appa omma jika itu demi kebaikan luhan akan aku terima" ucap sehun "saya permisi"_

_Sehun nampak akan berniat melangkahkan kakinya sebelum omma xi kembali bersuara_

"_tapi, luhan berjanji akan kembali kalau kalian telah selesai kuliah, dan dia akan tetap menjaga hatinya untuk kamu sehun" sehun langsung melihat kea rah sang omma yang nampak tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. _

"_luhan memang pergi namun dia berjanji akan kembali atau dia akan menunggumu datang saat kalian sudah selesai kuliah, jadi bersabarlah sehun" kembali omma xi berkata membuat sehun diam ditempatnya. Mendengar penuturan sang omma sehun nampak berpikir lalu sehun tersenyum kea rah keduanya yang membuat sang appa dan omma bingung dengan respon yang diberikan oleh sehun. _

"_baiklah appa omma aku akan segera menjemput luhan, jadi tunggu aku kembali kesini" ucap sehun lalu membungkukan badannya dan melenggang keluar rumah luhan dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Saat akan menghampiri mobilnya sehun berhenti saat melihat minah yang baru turun dari motor minhyuk. Minah menghampiri sehun "oppa?" minah nampak bingung dengan ekpresi sehun yang tersenyum saat keluar dari rumahnya, _

"_ah minah-ya" lalu sehun nampak menengokan kepalanya dan menyapa seseorang dibelakang minah_

"_oh anyyeong minhyuk" ucap sehun lalu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan minah dan minhyuk yang nampak terbengong di tempatnya. _

"_apakah dia habis di pukul appa di dalam?" ucap minah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Minhyuk yang mendengar gumaman minah hanya tersenyum dan turun dari motornya. Lalu minhyuk mengusak kepala minah "mungkin benar otaknya sedikit tergeser akibat pukulan appamu" minah memukul tangan minhyuk saat minhyuk mengucapkannya. _

"_aishh kau ini,,jja sudah pulang sana, terima kasih sudah mengantarku" minhyuk menganggukan kepalanya, lalu minhyuk mengusak pucuk kepala minah dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, "besok akan aku jemput" minhyuk menghampiri motornya dan pergi meninggalkan minah. Entah kenapa setiap minhyuk mengusak rambutnya minah selalu merasakan ketenangan. _

_Minah melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melihat appa serta ommanya duduk di ruang tamu. "appa omma ada apa dengan sehun oppa?" tanya minah setelah duduk di kursi yang sehun duduki sebelumnya. Sang appa hanya tersenyum lalu berucap "entahlah kami saja tidak mengerti" _

_Minah nampak berpikir sampai akhirnya dia kembali merajuk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya "aishh appa dan omma sama saja menyebalkan"_

"_kami mendengarmu xi minah" ucap sang omma dengan nada di buat menyeramkan. Minah langsung melesat ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Pagi ini sehun nampak terlihat lebih segar dari hari kemarinnya. Sehun keluar dari mobil yang dibawanya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun dalam perjalan kedua sahabatnya datang dibelakangnya dan langsung merangkul pundak sehun_

'_auchh" sehun sedikit meringis saat badannya sedikti terdorong dan membungkuk akibat dua beban yang langsung merangkulnya._

'_oh lihat ada apa dengan sang ice prince ini?wajahnya nampak tidak seperti mayat hidup lagi" ucap kai dengan memandang jail kea rah sehun. Sehun menghempaskan kedua tangan sahabatnya "memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku" ucap sehun dengan mode on gunung esnya._

"_aissh baru tadi di puji sekarang kembali ke gunung es" sehun mendeathglarenya yang membuat chanyeol dan kai tertawa dibuatnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya. Chanyeol dan kai berlari mengejar sehun, namun sehun berbelok kea rah kiri bukan ke kanan dimana fakultasnya berada. _

"_kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke akademik sebentar" sehun pergi meninggalkan kai dan chanyeol yang hanya saling memandang. _

_._

_._

_Saat ini chanbaek dan kaisoo nampak duduk di taman tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, keempatnya nampak sedang menikmati waktu senggang mereka sampai akhirnya sehun datang dan duduk di sebelah kai._

"_oh sehuna kajja kita pergi ke tempat games"ucap kai dengan antusiasnya. Namun sehun menggelengkan kepalanya yang mmebuat mereka terheran, pasalnya sehun tidak pernah absen jika di ajak ke tempat main games._

"_weo apakah ada masalah?" tanya kyungsoo _

"_anio, aku akan mengambil kelas percepatan, jadi aku akan mengambil beberapa mata kuliah semester atas, aku harus menyelesaikan cepat kuliahku untuk bertemu luhan" ucap sehun yang membuat keempat orang lainnya diam dan kebingungan. _

"_aku akan tahu dimana luhan saat aku selesai menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku ingin bertemu luhan maka aku akan cepat menyelesaikan kuliahku" _

_Keempat orang disana hanya terdiam lalu semuanya tersenyum dan menyemangati sehun._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari kehari sehun nampak semakin sibuk jadwal kuliah yang diambilnya nampak selalu seharian penuh membuat keempat sahabatnya sedikit iba melihat keadaan sehun yang nampak lelah. _

"_sehun apa kau tidak terlalu memaksakan dirimu?" tanya chanyeol yang saat ini berada di hadapan sehun._

"_anion an gwenchana" ucap sehun lalu menyeruput bubble tea nya. Saat ini chanyeol dan sehun sedang berada di kantin, kai entah kemana saat ini dia tidak ada._

"_aku yakin kau akan segera bertemu luhan" ucap chanyeol kembali yang diangguki oleh sehun. _

_._

_._

_Minah nampak melihat sehun yang jarang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, karena penasaran minah mendekati tempat pojok kanan xoxo café yang diisi oleh kedua pasangan sahabat oenni dan sehun oppa nya. _

"_annyeoong oenni oppa?" sapa minah dengan membungkukan bdannya. Keempatnya menengok dan memberikan senyum "anyyeong minah"_

"_oh apakau sendiri?" tanya baekhyun. _

"_hmmm, oenni oppa aku ingin mennayakan sesuatu" _

"_apa?" tanya chanyeol "duduklah" ucap kai menggeser duduknya dan minah duduk di paling ujung sebaris dengan kyungsoo dan kai._

"_oppa kemana sehun oppa?aku jarang melihatnya bersama kalian?apakah dia baik-baik saja?" _

_Keempat orang tersebut hanya tersenyum "dia baik-baik saja, dia sedang percepatan kuliah untuk bertemu dengan oennimu, karena jika dia lulus maka dia baru akan diberitahu diamana oenimu" jelas chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannnya._

"_minah-ya oenni tahu kamu menyukai sehun, tapi lihatlah bagaimana sehun begitu mencintai luhan, bahkan dia rela melakukan apapun demi luhan, kamu lihat sendiri betapa kacaunya sehun saat tahu luhan tidak di cina, dan betapa gigihnya sehun saat ini hanya untuk mengetahui keberadaan luhan, jadi kami mohon lepaskanlah sehun, dengan kamu melepaskan sehun maka luhan akan menerima sehun" ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar yang membuat minah menundukan kepalanya_

"_mianhae oenni, aku sebenarnya sudah merelakan sehun oppa bersama luhan oenni, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa oenni pergi" ucap minah._

"_gwenchana mungkin memang sudah harusnya seperti ini, sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa agar mereka segera bersama" ucap kai yang diangguki oleh minah,_

"_oenni oppa aku pamit ya, terima kasih infonya." Minah bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan café. _

"_hah semoga dia baik-baik saja" ucap chanyeol melihat minah yang keluar café._

_._

_._

_BRUK_

"_awww" _

"_mian" ucap minah yang terus berlari disepanjang terotoar saat keluar café, sebenarnya hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar pernyataan teman kakanya, minah sedikit berharap walaupun dia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi melihat segala perjuangan sehun, _

"_oh minah-ya" minhyuk berlari mengejar minah saat dia tahu orang yang menabraknya adalah minah._

_Grep_

_Minhyuk memegang tangan minah dan membalikan tubuhnya "weo minah?". Mendengar suara minhyuk membuat minah mendongakan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk minhyuk._

"_hyukie apakah aku begitu jahat?membuat oenni seperti ini?" minhyuk hanya mengelus punggung minah dan membiarkan minah menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya._

_._

_._

_Tepat satu tahun sudah sehun berusaha keras mengejar kuliahnya untuk selesai dalam waktu cepat, sampai akhirnya saat ini sehun baru saja menyelesaikan siding skripsinya dan dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Tanpa pikir panjang sehun langsung melesat menuju ke rumah luhan. _

_Sehun kembali memarkirkan mobil sportnya di depan pintu rumah luhan, dan dia berlari menuju pintu dan memencet bel dengan cepat_

_Cklek _

"_oh oppa?" sapa minah yang kaget saat membuka pintu dan mendapati sehun di depannya._

"_hmmmm,,omma dan appamu ada?"tanya sehun._

_Minah menganggukan kepalanya dan menggeser tubuhnya menandakan sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Minah berjalan di depan sehun menuju orang tuanya yang sedang duduk melihat televisi. _

"_appa omma ada sehun oppa" ucap minah kepada kedua orang tuanya. Appa dan omma xi lantas menengokan perhatiannya kea rah sehun dan tersenyum _

"_oh sehun, sudah lama kau baru kemari?" ucap appa xi._

_Sehun tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya lalu berucap_

"_aku kembali sesuai janjiku, aku telah selesai kuliah dan aku lulus dengan nilai yang baik,jadi saat ini aku akan menagih janji luhan untuk menemuinya" appa dan omma xi serta minah nampak terkejut dengan pernyataan sehun, namun appa xi langsung tersenyum dan bangun menghampiri sehun_

"_apa kau yakin sudah selesai?lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu luhan dimana, bukankah kalian selesai dua tahun lagi?ucap appa xi di depan sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu _

"_bukankah luhan akan datang atau menungguku datang saat kami sudah lulus?saat ini aku sudah lulus maka aku yang akan datang menghampiri luhan, karena aku telah selesai" ucap sehun dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu. _

_Appa xi hanya tersenyum dan memegang bahu sehun _

"_kamu menang, segala perjuanganmu patut mendapatkan hal yang semestinya" appa xi mengucapkannya dengan penuh rasa bangga akan calon menantunya_

"_luhan dia ada di paris" _

_Sehun nampak terkejut begitu juga dengan minah yang berada di dekat sang appa_

"_nde, dia melanjutkan kuliah designnya, pergilah temui luhan, bawa kembali dia dan berikanlah kebahagiaan kepadanya. Ucap sang appa yang diangguki penuh percaya diri oleh sehun_

"_nde appa, gomawo aku pergi dulu" sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar rumah luhan dengan perasaan penuh kelegaan._

"_oh luhan aku akan segera datang" gumam sehun lalu memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah luhan_

_Flashback off_

Tes tes tes

Kembali airmata keluar dari mata luhan saat sehun selesai menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dapat mengetahui keberadaannya, betapa besar pengorbanan sehun untuk bertemu dengan dirinya, dan betapa kacaunya sehun tanpa dirinya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan menghapus air mata luhan, "uljima semuanya baik-baik saja" ucap sehun dan luhan langsung memeluk kembali sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

"mianhae sehunie" ucap luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya dan kembali maraup bibir mungil luhan yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh luhan

Cup

sehun mengecup bibir luhan setelah sempat melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling tatap dan menyalurkan rasa bahagianya melalui tatapannya dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"jadi kembalilah ke korea bersamaku lu" ucap sehun dengan mengelus pipi mulus luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam dan menatap mata sehun

"lu?"

".."

"lu"

"anio, aku tidak bisa sehunie?"

DEG

**TBC**

**Maaf ya masih tbc aja nih,,udah terlalu panjang ya chapternya?aduh sabar ya menunggu moment nih buat end…hehhhe**

**Chap ini memang banyaknya flashback soalnya emang niat buat ngasih tahu kenapa sehun bisa ada di paris.**

**Makasih banyak buat semua readers yang udah baca,,,makasih banyak juga buat reviewnya,,maaf aya belom bisa sebutin satu-satu…**

**Oke deh wait buat chap berikutnya..**

**Di tunggu RnR nya ya**

**HunHan Story**


	15. Chapter 15

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 15

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

"anio aku tidak bisa sehunie"

Deg

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan rusanya, sungguh sehun tidak pernah berpikir luhan akan menolaknya untuk kembali ke korea, bahkan sehun sudah berusaha untuk bisa membawa luhan kembali bersamanya,

Merasakan keheningan yang terjadi antara mereka berdua akhirnya luhan mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap sehun yang nampak kaget akan penuturannya tadi, semakin lama mengamati luhan akhirnya terkikik geli saat melihat wajah kaget sehun.

Mendengar kikikan dari depannya sehun segera kembali ke alam sadarnya dan keningnya mengerut kala melihat luhan tengah terkikik geli

"lu kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya sehun dengan wajah yang nampak bingung yang membuat luhan makin tertawa di depannya. Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah sehun yang tegas dengan tangannya, luhan mendekatkan wajahnya cukup dekat dengan sehun lalu luhan pun berucap

"aku tidak akan kembali ke korea sebelum aku menyelesaikan kuliahku sehunieee,kuliahku tinggal satu tahun lagi dan aku tidak ingin pindah lagi" ucap luhan di akhiri dengan menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung mancung sehun.

Sehun langsung mencubit hidung luhan yang tepat berada di depannya, senyuman mengembang di wajahnya dan tangannya menangkup tangan luhan yang ada di wajahnya

"aku kira kau tidak ingin kembali ke korea dan padaku, dasar rusa nakal" ucap sehun dengan menggenggam tangan luhan erat.

"hehehhe mian sehunie, aku sudah berjanji sampai kita selesai kuliah jika hatimu masih sama aku tidak ada alasan untuk menolakmu lagi sehunie" luhan melepaskan tangannya di wajah sehun dan kembali menggenggam tangan sehun.

"mian, karena aku terlalu egois sudah memaksakan keinginannku dan menyakitimu kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku sehunie, mian kalau selama ini aku selalu membuat mu sedih mian,,mian" luhan berucap dengan mata yang menatap sehun penuh rasa penyesalan membuat air matanya turun tanpa seijinnya.

Melihat rusa kesayangannya menangis membuat sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan luhan dan beralih mengelus pipi putih luhan yang sudah basah oleh airmatanya.

"sstttt uljima lu, aku tahu kau melakukan semuanya karena kau terlalu menyayangi minah"

"hiks,,hiks"

"sekarang apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu dan meninggalkan aku" sehun langsung menarik tengkuk luhan dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil luhan, melumat bibir atas dan bawah luhan dengan mata yang tertutup menikmati setiap inci bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya tersebut, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan untuk mencari posisi agar tidak ada celah yang terlewatkan sedikitpun dari bibir luhan. Luhan yang awalnya kaget perlahan menutup matanya saat melihat sehun sudah menutup mata dan menikmati ciumannya, perlahan luhan menutup mata dan membalas pagutan bibir sehun dengan tak kalah agresifnya, tangannya naik menggantung di leher sehun mengacak rambut belakang sehun melampiaskan segala rasa nikmat yang tengah di rasakannya.

.

.

.

Minhyuk nampak duduk dengan santai di salah satu kursi pojok di kantinnya, matanya sesekali melirik kea rah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan sebelah kanannya, kadang minhyuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu akhirnya kursi di depannya nampak bergeser lalu terlihat seseorang duduk di depannya

"sudah lama?" tanya minah saat dirinya mendudukan diri di depan minhyuk. Minhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"anio, hanya lima belas menit"

"hmmmm" minah menarik nafas dengan kasar dan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat menjadi sanggahannya. Melihat kelakuan minah membuat minhyuk mau tidak mau akhirnya bertanya

"weo?apakah ada masalah?" tanya minhyuk dengan mengusap puncuk kepala minah. Minah menengokan kepalanya ke arah minhyuk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, minah menegakan badannya lalu menatap minhyuk yang berada di depannya.

"aku sudah tahu dimana oenni" ucap minah dengan malas. Minhyuk nampak terkejut lalu senyuman kembali terukir di wajah tampannya, " lalu kenapa kau nampak tidak seneng oh?" .

Minah hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya "oenni ada di paris dan itu sama saja aku tidak bisa menemuinya". Mengerti akan kerinduan yang dipendam sang kekasih minhyuk menggenggam tangan minah yang berada di atas meja "bukankah itu bagus berarti kau tahu sekarang kakamu ada dimana hmmm?" tanya minhyuk dengan penuh pengertian.

Minah hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap minhyuk

"tapi itu terlalu jauh, dan aku tetap harus menunggu oenni kembali ke korea", minhyuk semakin tidak bisa menutupi rasa senangnya saat melihat sang kekasih tengah merajuk saat ini, dengan cepat minhyuk berdiri dan menggenggam tangan minah

"oh, weo?" ucap minah mendongakan kepalanya saat tangan kanannya di tarik minhyuk yang berdiri di depannya.

"aku akan membawa mu bersennag-senang agar kau tidak sedih lagi, kajja!" minhyuk menarik tangan minah menuju parkiran motornya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah sehun berada di paris menemani luhan, setiap hari sehun mengantarkan luhan ke kampusnya lalu menjemput luhan walau hanya dengan berjalan kaki atau memakai transportasi umum keduanya nampak selalu mesra, seperti saat ini dimana luhan baru saja keluar kelasnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor fakultasnya dengan lay salah satu temannya yang berasal dari cina. Keduanya berjalan dengan saling mengobrol ringan sampai akhirnya luhan berhenti di depan gerbang kampusnya dan menemukan sehun tengah berdiri dengan pakaian casualnya yang terlihat tampan dan santai, luhan tersenyum dan menarik tangan lay menuju sehun

"sehunie" ucap luhan setelah sampai di depan sehun. Sehun menengokan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat luhan lalu tangan kirinya terangkat dan mengelus puncuk kepala luhan

"sudah selesai?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menengok kea rah samping dimana lay berdiri

"oh sehun perkenalkan ini lay dia temanku dia berasal dari cina" sehun memperhatikan yeoja di samping luhan lalu tangannya terulur kedepan, dengan senang hati lay membalas uluran tangan sehun dan mereka saling berkenalan.

"kajja kita pulang" ucap sehun menggenggam tangan luhan, luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan beralih kea rah lay

"lay aku duluan ya?"

"hmmm, hati-hati luhanie"

Sehun dan luhan berjalan menyusuri trotoar dengan saling bergandengan tangan menuju halte bus dekat kampus luhan.

"sehunie kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya luhan sambil terus berjalan. Sehun nampak terdiam dan enggan membalas ucapan luhan namun sehun merasakan tangannya tertarik dan dia melihat luhan tengah menghentikan jalannya yang menyebabkan tangan yang menggenggam tangan luhan sedikit tertahan.

Luhan memperhatikan sehun yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, melihat wajah luhan yang nampak merajuk membuat sehun berjalan mendekati luhan dan merangkul pundak luhan

"kajja, nanti kita bicarakan di apartemen arra?" ucap sehun sambil berjalan dengan merangkuh pundak luhan.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen luhan langsung menaruh tasnya di sofa dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur lalu membuat dua jus jeruk yang segar melihat tadi mereka berjalan lalu berdiri di dalam bus karena penuh. Sehun menyusul dari belakang dan langsung meletakan bokong sexy nya di atas sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dengan kepala yang menengadah menatap langit-langit apartemen luhan.

"minumlah" luhan menyerahkan jus jeruk yang ada di tangan kanannya dan diterima oleh sehun, lalu luhan duduk di sebelah sehun. Kedua jus tersebut sudah terletak manis di atas meja di depan sehun, sedangkan sehun dan luhan tengah berpelukan saat ini. Entah kenapa semenjak kedatangan sehun ke paris pemuda ini nampak enggan berjauhan dengan luhan,

"sehunie kapan kau kembali ke korea?" tanya luhan kembali dala dekapan sehun. Sehun yang tengah menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala luhan langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan memegang bahu luhan tanpa menjauhkan satu sama lain.

"weo?kau tidak suka aku disini?" tanya sehun yang dib alas dengan gelengan kepala dari luhan

"anio, aku hanya khawatir" jawab luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat lalu kembali berucap kepada luhan

"aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan perusahaan appa kan? Aku tahu memang sudah menjadi tugas ku untuk melanjutkan perusahaan appa tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu dan berpisah dengan mu lagi lu" jelas sehun dengan terus menatap mata rusa di depannya. Luhan mennagkup pipi sehun dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum kea rah sehun

"aku baik-baik saja, kembalilah sehunie aku janji akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dan aku akan kembali kepadamu"

"ta-"

"satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama sehunie, aku janji akan segera kembali, kau harus menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab dan sukses serta membanggakan untuk kedua orang tua mu dan tentunya aku" ucap luhan memotong perkataan sehun.

Mendengar penjelasan dari luhan akhirnya sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung kembali memeluk luhan. Sedangkan luhan langsung membalas pelukan sehun erat dan tersenyum. Sejujurnya berat untuk luhan berpisah dengan sehun kembali namun luhan tahu setelah kejadian ini akan ada kebahagiaan di depan sana.

"baiklah aku akan ke korea minggu depan" ucap sehun final yang di balas dengan anggukan luhan dalam pelukan sehun.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu keluar incheon airport dua orang lelaki tampan yang tengah berdiri bosan menatap ke arah pintu, dimana mereka tengah menunggu seseorang yang baru datang.

"aish kemana manusia albino itu sih lama sekali" gerutu kai yang sudah bosan menunggu, satu jam mereka menunggu namun pesawat yang di tumpangi sehun dari paris menuju seoul belum juga datang, entah sengaja atau memang tidak sehun memberi tahukan kedatangannya pukul dua siang namun sampai saat ini sudah setengah tiga mereka belom juga bertemu sehun, padahal mereka sudah datang setengah jam sebelumnya.

"tenanglah jongin kau berisik" ucap chanyeol yang berdiri dengan sok cool nya. Kai hanya mendengus mendengar perintah sahabatnya ini, beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya sehun yang di tungg-tunggu datang dan chanyeol langsung melambaikan tangannya. Melihat chanyeol dan kai dengan wajah kusut disampingnya sehun langsung mengahmpiri kedua sahabatnya

"ya manusia albino kenapa kau lama sekali" gerutu kai saat sehun baru sampai di depan mereka, sehun yang menjadi tersangka hanya terkekeh melihat kai "mian chingu tadi pesawatnya delay" ucap sehun merangkul pundak kai.

"sepertinya kau senang sekali sehun" ucap chanyeol mengintrupsi kedua sahabatnya, kai langsung menengok ke arah sehun dan langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangan sehun

"benar wajahmu nampak lebih segar" giliran kai menanggapi.

"sudahlah kajja pulang aku cape" ucap sehun berjalan menuju mobil chanyeol yang diikuti oleh kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah semenjak kepulangan sehun dari paris, kini sehun tengah disibukan dengan pekerjaannnya sebagai wakil presdir di perusahaan appanya, chanbaek dan kaisoo tengah sibuk menyusun skripsi mereka, minah dan minhyuk masih asik menjalankan kuliahnya dan hubungan mereka nampak semakin mesra.

Saat ini minah dan minhyuk tengah berjalan di salah satu mall di dekat kampus mereka, mereka berjalan dengan saling berpegangan tangan dan minah nampak menarik minhyuk kesana-kemari bahkan tangan minhyuk yang bebas nampak menjinjing beberapa paper bag milik minah.

"kau lelah?" tanya minah saat keduanya tengah beristirahat di café di dalam mall tersebut.

"hmm kau lihat belanjaanmu sangat banyak kakiku sampai pegal" ucap minhyuk dengan merajuk yang membuat minah terkikik mendengarnya.

"baiklah sekarang kita makan dulu ne oppa" ucap minah dengan nada manja dan mengerlingkan mata kea rah minhuk. Melihat kelakuan yeojachingunya minhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Minhyuk bersukur saat ini sepertinya minah memang sudah melupakan sehun, minah lebih perhatian bahkan minah selalu memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka dimanapun.

Keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dengan sedikit candaan sampai akhirnya terdengar seseorang yang mengintrupsi mereka

"minah?"

Minah mendongakan kepalanya ke samping dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat sehun tengah berdiri di tengah antara dirinya dan minhyuk di samping meja. Minhyuk pun nampak sedikit terkejut melihat sehun ada disini sedikit perasaan was was saat minhyuk menatap minah yang nampak terkejut akan sehun, memang semenjak sehun lulus dan pergi ke paris lalu melanjutkan bisnis appanya minah tidak pernah bertemu sehun, maka hubungannya nampak lancer, namun melihat sehun disini minhyuk takut minah akan goyah dan kembali menginginkan sehun.

"oppa?" tanya minah kepada sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali berucap kepada minah

"sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, oh anyyeong minhyuk" sapa sehun melihat kea rah minhyuk dan minhyuk akhirnya membalas sapaan sehun dengan sedikit ragu

"oh, a-anyeong sunbae"

"Wah nampaknya kalian semakin dekat saja" goda sehun masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Mendapati sehun yang nampak biasa saja membuat minah memberanikan diri untuk bersikap biasa saja, memang awalnya minah takut sehun masih marah dan enggan untuk bertemu dengannya, namun nyatanya minah salah dan sehun nampak baik-baik saja.

"nde oppa, sekarang minhyuk adalah namjanchingu ku" ucap minah dengan bangga yang membuat sehun dan minhyuk sedikit kaget. Jelas sehun terkejut tidak di sangka minah akan segera menemukan penggantinya maka itu akan mempermudah hubungannya dengan luhan, dan minhyuk nampak terkejut karena tidak di sangka sekarang minah benar-benar melupakan sehun.

"hmmm begitu ya, baiklah aku tidak ingin mengganggu aku pamit" ucap sehun

"oh sunbae tidak akan makan siang dulu?" ucap minhyuk.

"anio aku hanya mengantar ommaku tadi ke mall ini dan nampaknya sekarang sudah selesai, aku pamit" sehun pergi meninggalkan minhyuk dan minah di tempat makannya. Dalam langkahnya sehun sedikit memamerkan senyumannya.

"gomawo" minah langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah minhyuk kala mendengar ucapan dari namjachingunya

"oh?" minah nampak bingung dan memandang minhyuk dengan tatapan bertanyanya.

"gomawo karena sudah seutuhnya menerimaku" minah tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang sangat mengembang.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah dari pertemuan minah dan sehun di salah satu mall di korea dan itu menandakan satu tahun sudah dari kepulangannya dari paris menjemput luhan, saat ini sehun tengah menghadiri acara perpisahan teman-temannya, karena chanyeol kai baekhyun dan kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan saat ini mereka tengah melakukan acara wisuda maka sehun datang untuk memeberikan ucapan.

"chukae chingu" ucap sehun memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"hmmm gomawo, kau sungguh tidak asik mendahului kami" ucap kai dan membalas pelukan sehun. Ketiganya melepaskan pelukan dan saling tertawa, dimana sehun juga bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lainnya, sampai akhirnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo datang untuk bergabung

"oh sehun kau datang?" ucap kyungsoo saat melihat sehun di depannya.

"hmmm chukae kyung baek"

"ahh pasti luhan akan segera pulangkan?" tanya baekhyun yang dib alas bungkama dari sehun

"weo apakah luhan belum kembali?" tanya chanyeol

"hmm, sampai saat ini sudah satu bulan dari bulan seharusnya dia kembali namun dia belum memberikan kabar" jelas sehun

"tenanglah mungkin luhan sedang mengurusi segala keperluannya" ucap kyungsoo menenngkan temannya.

"jja, saatnya parti ayo kita rayakaaan" ucap kai yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

.

.

Saat ini pesta nampak meriah di salah satu kafe di kawasan elit di seoul, ketiga sahabat dan dua yeoja ini nampak asik menikmati hidangan di depannya, mereka memang tidak berniat untuk merayakannya di pub atau tempat hiburan lainnya karena larangan dari baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang bersikeras memberikan ancaman kepada kai dan chanyeol kalau sampai mereka kesana, maka berakhirlah mereka di kafe ini dengan beberapa hidangan dan beberapa botol soju atas rengekan dari chanyeol dan kai akhirnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengijinkan beberapa botol soju ikut serta.

Kelimanya nampak tertawa dan saling bercerita akan kehidupannya ke depan, dimana kai dan chnayeol sudah disiapkan posisi di perusahaan appa mereka sama seperti sehun sedangkan kyungsoo akan membuka sebuah butik dengan baekhyun pula, keduanya memang sudah berjanji akan membuka butik walaupun sebenarnya mereka berniat membuka butik ini bertiga dengan luhan.

.

.

Setelah hampir tengah malam akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan sehun kembali ke apartemennya dengan mata yang sedikit sayu, sedikit mencoba soju dan melahap beberapa makanan membuatnya nampak mengantuk. Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya sehun memasukan beberapa angka sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka dan sehun masuk lalu membuka sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sandal rumahnya, sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di tengah namun belum sempat sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa lampu apartemen mendadak menyala dan membuat sehun mengehentikan langkahnya sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara di sebelah kanan sehun

"dari mana saja tuan muda oh sehun?"

Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan matanya melotot seperti mata kyungsoo saat pandangannya mengarah ke sebelah kanan tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, terlihat perempuan dengan kemeja peach dengan tangan di gulung sampai sikut dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam dan rambut yang di gerai serta tangan yang bersidekap di depan dadanya.

"lu?" sehun nampak mengucek matanya yang membuat luhan terkikik melihat kelakuan namja di depannya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sehun dan berhenti di depan sehun lalu tangannya melingkar di leher sehun

"sehunie bogoshipo"

CUP kecupan luhan berikan di atas bibir sehun, namun sehun masih diam dan memperhatikan mata rusa di depannya. Luhan yang tidak mendapat respon dari sehun melepaskan tangannya dan kembali memajukan bibirnya "aishh kau ini" luhan membalikan badanya dan berjalan menuju kamar sehun. Sehun baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat melihat luhan berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya kea rah kamarnya, dengan cepat sehun langsung berlari dan memeluk luhan dari belakang

"lu kau kembali?" ucap sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher luhan.

"aish pabbo" ucap luhan dengan nada marah namun tersenyum. Sehun membalikan tubuh luhan dan memandangi luhan dengan penuh rasa bahagia kedua tangannya dia tangkupkan di wajah luhan dan sehun langsung menyambar bibir mungil yang sudah sangat dirindukannya, mendapatkan serangan mendadak tidak membuat luhan ingin melepaskannya namun kembali tangannya melingkar di leher sehun dan menikmati ciumannya.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk di sofa yang tadi hendak di duduki oleh sehun dengan luhan berada dalam pelukan sehun.

"kapan kau kembali lu?kenapa tidak memberitahuku?' tanya sehun dengan mengelus rambut luhan.

"aku datang tadi siang, lalu aku pulang terus kerumahmu dan kata ommamu kau sudah tinggal di apartemen, saat aku datang tadi jam tujuh kau belum pulang, aku sengaja ingin memberimu kejutan, tapi kau malah tidak ada, grauk!" ucap luhan dengan menggigit dada sehun di depannya.

"awww ya! Sejak kapan ada rusa memakan daging oh?" ucap sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus dada yang di gigit oleh luhan.

"itu balasan karena kau sudah membuatku khawatir dan menunggu" balas luhan dan memalingkan wajahnya serta mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"mian, tadi aku merayakan kelulusan kai chanyeol serta baekhyun dan kyungsoo" kembali sehun membawa luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"ahhh benar mereka juga sudah lulus, aku kangen sama mereka" ucap luhan.

"kau tidak merindukanku oh?"tanya sehun

"apakah harus aku katakan tuan oh?" jawab luhan yang semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat berbeda dengan pagi biasanya di kediaman keluarga xi ini nampak terlihat lebih ramai dimana sang putri sulung telah pulang. Setelah bertemu sehun dan menghabiskan malam bersama sehun dengan tidur di sofa dan saling berpelukan, luhan pulang ke rumahnya tepat pukul 06.00 pagi dan diantarkan oleh sehun, namun sehun langsung kembali ke apartemennya karena aka nada rapat penting.

Saat ini seluruh anggota keluarga xi tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan penuh candaan.

"oenni bogoshipo" manja minah yang berada di samping luhan dan bergelayut di tangan kanan luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut minah.

"aishhh kau ini, apa kau tahu betapa manjanya adikmu ini lu" ucap omma xi yang duduk di seberang luhan dan minah "lihat berapa umurnya sekarang" timpal appa xi.

"aishhh omma appa kalian ini, oennniiii" minah mengadu kepada luhan dengan nada manjanya. "sudahlah appa omma jangan mengganggu minah, dia kan memang anak kecil" ucap luhan yang semakin membuat minah memajukan bibirnya namun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tangan luhan. Appa dan omma xi yang melihat semakin tertawa keras dan sarapan kali ini nampak lebih ceria.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah duduk di xoxo café dimana tempat ini adalah tempat favoritnya untuk berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya, luhan terus memperhatikan sekitarnya nampak tidak ada yang berubah setelah dua tahun kepergiannya ke paris.

Kriing

Suara tanda tamu dari kafe berbunyi dan memperlihatkan dua wanita mungil tengah terlihat terburu-buru dan langsung berlari menuju meja pojok kanan kafe yang biasa mereka duduki,

"luhaniee" ucap baekhyun langsung memeluk luhan dan terdengar isakan dari baekhyun yang membuat luhan tersenyum dan mengelus punggung baekhyun. "bogoshipo lu" ucap baekhyun di tengah isakannya yang diangguki oleh luhan "nado baekki". Keduanya melepaskan pelukannya dan luhan beralih menatap kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri di samping baekhyun dan memperhatikan mereka berdua, luhan berjalan kea rah kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo

"bogoshipo kyung" luhan berujar dalam pelukannya dan kembali kyungsoo pun ikut terisak. Ketiganya nampak saling melepaskan kerinduan mereka, mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama.

"lu apa kau masih mau melanjutkan janji kita?" tanya kyungsoo yang berada di samping luhan membuat luhan menghentikan memotong kue yang ada di depannya

"oh janji apa kyung?" tanya luhan bingung,

"janji kalau kita akan membuka butik bersama" ucap baekhyun yang ada di depan luhan dan kyungsoo.

"oh, apakah kalian masih akan melanjutkannya?" tanya luhan yang diangguki oleh kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"kami sudah merencanakan akan membuka butik di daerah gangnam lu" ucap baekhyun lagi. Luhan yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung memeluk kyungsoo dari samping dan berucap

"aku ikuuuuut" ucap luhan membuat kyungsoo dan baekhyun tertawa mendengar nada semangat dari luhan.

.

.

.

saat ini luhan tengah duduk di kursi penumpang mobil sehun dengan sehun disampingnya yang tengah menyetir, satu bulan sudah luhan berada di korea dan tengah disibukan dengan perencanaan pembuatan butiknya, setelah selesai berdiskusi di xoxo café luhan di jemput oleh sehun begitupun dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang dijemput oleh namjachingunya masing-masing.

"lu kita ke taman itu sebentar ya" ucap sehun yang membuat luhan menengok ke arahnya

"kenapa ?kau mau melakukan sesuatu dulu? ini kan sudah jam tujuh malam"

"anio, aku hanya ingin duduk disana bersamamu dan ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untukmu" ucap sehun dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Sehun dan luhan keluar dari mobil, namun sebelum mereka berjalan menuju taman sehun menutup mata luhan dan membimbing luhan menuju ke dalam taman

"sehunie ini menyeramkan, ucap luhan meremas tangan sehun yang membimbing tangannya.

"sebentar lagi lu" ucap sehun. Setelah beberapa langkah sehun berhenti dan berdiri tepat di samping luhan.

"kau siap lu" ucap sehun dan diangguki oleh luhan, lalu sehun membuka penutup mata luhan dan saat itu juga lampu taman menyala dengan indah dan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang di tata di setiap bangku dan taman bermain di taman tersebut serta hiasan bunga yang membentuk love di tengahnya, luhan nampak mengagumi keindahan taman tersebut dan tidak menyadari saat ini sehun tengah berada didepannya dengan menurunkan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan dan kaki kanannya di tekuk sebagai penopang tangannya yang menengadah kea rah luhan dengan menggenggam kotak beludru berwarna biru

"lu" ucapan sehun membuat luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan betapa terkejutnya luhan menatap sehun saat ini

"sehunie" cicit luhan dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"lu, will you marry me?"

"…"

**TBC**

**Hehehhe TBC pemersa, doakan saya chap depan tamat (semoga tidak ada ide di tengan cerita lagi). Maaf ya kalau kalian engeh aku pernah bikin temen luhan di paris xiumin padahal aku pernah bikin xiumin itu pemilik xoxo café, jadi di chap ini temennya aku ganti lay maafkan atas kekeliruan dan keteledoran saya ya…**

**Makasih banyak buat semua saran dan kritiknya, maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dan typo dimana-mana..tapi saya harap kalian masih mau baca dan review ff ini. Maaf belom bisa bales satu-satu….**

**Di tunggu RnR nya ya,,,**

**HunHan Story**


	16. Chapter 16

**LITTLE HAPPY**

Chapter 16

Cast Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

"Lu will you marry me?"

Luhan memandangi sehun yang tengah berlutut di depannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, luhan tidak menyangka sehun akan melamarnya secepat ini.

"lu jawablah apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku begini?" ucap sehun dengan memelas karena merasakan kakinya yang mulai keram. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"yes I do sehunie" ucap luhan dengan diiringi oleh airmata bahagianya, sehun langsung menyematkan cincin berwarna perak dengan satu permata indah di tengahnya ke jari manis luhan, sehun berdiri dan langsung mengecup kening luhan dan bergumam kata cinta yang membuat luhan semakin terisak dibuatnya

"saranghae oh luhan"

"nado sehunie" ucap luhan dan mempererat pelukannya di pinggang sehun.

.

.

Mobil sport sehun berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah xi, luhan hendak turun namun tangannya di tahan oleh sehun maka luhan kembali menghadap sehun

"weo?"

"popppo" ucap sehun manja dengan memajukan bibirnya yang membuat luhan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan namja di depannya. Luhan segera memajukan tubuhnya dan

Cup

Luhan mengecup kening sehun, sehun langsung membuka matanya dan disambut dengan senyuman dari wajah luhan.

"aku masuk ya, hati-hati sehunie" sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan luhan pun keluar dari mobil sehun. Sehun menginjak gasnya dan meninggalkan kediaman luhan, setelah melihat mobil sehun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya luhan segeran berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun saat luhan menutup pintu rumahnya suara motor terdengar memasuki halaman rumahnya, luhan berhenti dan berbalik lalu luhan sedikit mengintip dan melihat minah turun dari motor tersebut.

"gomawo minhyukie" CUP minah mengecup pipi minhyuk yang di balas dengan usapan di pucuk kepala minah.

"masuklah dan istirahatlah" ucap minhyuk yang diangguki oleh minah, minhyuk melajukan motornya dan pergi meninggalkan minah, dengan segera minah berlari menuju rumahnya, namun saat minah membuka pintu betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat sang kaka tengah berdiri di depannya

"Kyaaa, oenni" teriak minah melihat luhan di depannya dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya.

"dari mana xi minah?" tanya luhan dengan nada serius, minah langsung memeluk luhan dan menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya.

"dari mana saja kau xi minah?" tanya luhan lagi, minah langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memajukan bibirnya

"pulang kuliah oenni" ucap minah merajuk di depan luhan

"oh, dengan pria dan mencium pipi pria tersebut?" ucap luhan dengan nada menggoda dan membuat minah memelototkan matanya

"oenni kau mengintip ya?" ucap minah kesel, melihat sang adik yang nampak kesal luhan langsung berlari menuju ruang tengah dimana omma dan appanya tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi. Luhan langsung duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya dan memeluk sang omma. Belum sempat sang omma bertanya terdengar teriakan dari arah depan

"omma appa oenni napeun" ucap minah berlari dan menyelinap di antara luhan dan appanya, tidak mau kalah minah langsung memeluk sang appa dan membelakangi luhan yang tengah memeluk sang omma.

"weo kenapa dua princess apa ini oh?" tanya appa xi

"oenni mengintip aku appa" ucap minah dengan manjanya. Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas.

"benar itu lu?" tanya sang omma yang membuat luhan mendongakan kepalanya

"anio aku hanya kebetulan saja, ahhh omma princess kecil kita ternyata sudah punya pacar" goda luhan dengan mencolek-colek tangan minah

"aisshh oenni" minah semakin marajuk dan beralih menatap luhan, appa omma dan luhan tertawa saat melihat minah semakin merajuk. Sampai akhirnya suara minah kembali mengintrupsi kegiatan ketiganya saat melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis luhan yang trletak di atas paha luhan

"eonni apa ini dari sehun oppa?" ucap minah menyentuh tangan luhan. Luhan sedikit tersentak pasalnya luhan masih belum yakin seratus persen apakah minah sudah melepaskan sehun atau belum. Melihat luhan yang hanya terdiam membuat minah menatap wajah sang kaka lalu kembali minah berujar

"oenni chukae aku ikut senang, sekarang sambutlah kebahagiaan oenni, aku sudah melepaskan sehun oppa oenni aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang mencintai aku oenni, jangan egois oenni pikirkanlah segala usaha dan upaya sehun oppa dan pikirkanlah perasaan oenni" mendengar penuturan sang adik membuat luhan meneteskan airmata kembali lalu memeluk sang adik

"gomawo minah-ya" ucap luhan yang diangguki oleh minah dalam pelukannya. Omma dan appa xi hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya yang kembali saling menyayangi dan kembali berpelukan penuh kasih sayang. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menghadap sang omma

"omma appa aku mencintai sehun" ucap luhan yang diangguki oleh ommanya, mrs xi langsung memeluk luhan dan mengelus punggungnya sayang, melihat omma dan kakanya saling berpelukan membuat minah ikut memeluk keduanya di balik punggung luhan, sedangkan sang kepala keluarga hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga malaikatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

Entah kegilaan apa satu minggu setelah sehun melamar luhan di taman, saat ini keluarga sehun tengah dalam prjalanan menuju keluarga xi, pagi tadi tiba-tiba saja sehun mengabari bahwa mala mini keluarganya akan datang kerumah luhan, ini semua membuat luhan langsung bergegas memberitahu omma dan appanya yang tengah menikmati sarapannya, saat ini omma xi tengah merapikan meja makan dan menata hidangan yang akan disediakan untuk menyambut keluarga sahabat sekaligus calon besannya tersebut.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Minah berlari ke depan rumahnya untuk membuka pintu dan minah langsung tersenyum saat melihat tuan dan nyonya oh di depanny

"anyyeong ahjussi ahjumma" sapa minah yang di balas senyuman oleh keduanya, mrs oh langsung memeluk minah dang membalas sapaannya

"anyyeong sayang, oh kau nampak semakin cantik minah-ya"

"gomawo ahjumma, ah kajja masuk omma dan appa sudah menunggu" lalu minah memberikan jalan kepada tuan dan nyonya oh, lalu minah melihat sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikannya.

"oppa chukae" ucap minah menghampiri sehun "oppa jagalah luhan oenni dan bahagiakan dia, maafkan sikapku selama ini" ucap minah menundukan kepalanya. Melihat minah seperti itu membuat sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus kepala minah

"gwenchana minah-ya, gomawo" ucap sehun dan berjalan meninggalkan minah. Minah hanya tersenyum dan memandangi punggung sehun yang berjalan ke dalam.

Saat ini luhan tengah berdiri di depan cermin di dalam kamarnya, luhan memperhatikan penampilannya dengan gaun berwarna pink muda selutut dengan hiasan pita di atas dada sebelah kirinya serta rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dan sedikit make up untuk mempercantiknya

Tok tok tok

"oenni sudah siap?" tanya minah yang melongokan kepalanya di pintu kamar luhan, luhan tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya menatap sang adik di pantulan cerminnya. Saat ini luhan dan minah tengah menuruni tangga, luhan nampak cantik dan anggun saat ini membuat sehun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari luhan.

Luhan merasakan de javu saat ini beberapa tahun lalu luhan pernah melakukan hal ini, berdandan cantik berjalan menuju sehun dan keluarganya yang tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu, namun perasaan kali ini berbeda karena luhan di damping sang adik dan luhan merasa bahagia karena lelaki yang menunggunya adalah lelaki yang dicintainya.

Luhan duduk di antara kedua orang tuanya berhadapan dengan sehun yang juga duduk diantara kedua ornag tuanya dan minah duduk di salah satu sofa single dekat ommanya.

"ahh luhanie kau tambah cantik saja sayang" ucap omma sehun saat melihat luhan tiba.

"gomawo omma" ucap luhan dengan malu-malu"

"jadi bagaimana?" tanya appa xi entah kepada siapa, mengerti maksud sang teman dengan cepat appa sehun menanggapinya

"jadi kedatangan ku dengan keluargaku untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan kita dengan mengikat hubungan putra putrid kita sehun dan luhan, jadi aku meminta perijinan mu dan luhan untuk menerima lamaran sehun anakku"

Appa xi menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang luhan yang ada di sampingnya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya " semua keputusan aku serahkan kepada putrid ku, bagaimana luhanie kau menerima lamaran sehun?" tanya appa xi yang diangguki oleh luhan. Melihat anggukan kepala sehun kedua omma tersebut bersorak dan memeluk anak mereka masing-masing

"yeaaaay Minnie kita akan segera menjadi besan" ucap heehcul sambil memeluk luhan

"nde,,ah akhirnya aku akan mempunyai putri, aku sudah bosan dikelilingi laki-laki dingin bagaikan es ini chullie" keluh sungmin yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari suami dan anaknya tersebut.

Ahh kajja saatnya makan malam" ucap omma luhan yang diangguki oleh semuanya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan. Setelah selesai makan malam kembali kehebohan diciptakan oleh dua ani bahkan tiga wanita yang sibuk mengatur tanggal pernikahan sehun dan luhan. Omma luhan omma sehun dan minah tengah memperdebatkan tanggal pernikahannya, karena mereka merasa tidak membutuhkan pertunangan lagi karena menurut mereka pertunangan luhan dan sehun tidak pernah terputus dari dulu, maka mereka sibuk untuk menentukan langsung tanggal pernikahannya. Sehun dan luhan hanya pasrah karena bagaimanapun mereka menolak mereka tidak bisa membantah keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

Saat ini sehun dan luhan tengah duduk di gazebo yang biasa mereka dan keluarga luhan gunakan bersantai di taman belakang.

"kau bahagia lu?" tanya sehun menatap luhan yang tengah menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melihat bintang mala mini.

"hmmmm" luhan hanya bergumam dan menganggukan kepalanya/

"gomawo" ucap sehun yang membuat perhatian luhan teralihkan dan menengok kea rah sehun

"gomawo sudah kembali kepadaku" ucap sehun dengan senyuman menatap luhan. Luhan membalas senyuman sehun dan menggeser duduknya lalu memeluk sehun dari samping

"anio, aku yang seharusnya berterimkasih sehunie, gomawo sudah mau bertahan untukku dan memperjuangkan cinta kita" sehun mencium puncak kepala luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan baekhyun dan kyungsoo tengah disibukan dengan kegiatan mereka, dimana hari ini adalah hari untuk peresmian butik mereka yang di bangun di kawasan elit di gangnam. Mereka bertiga akhirnya selesai membuka butik dengan nama 'Miracle Boutique' mereka sengaja memberikan nama itu karena mereka merasakan sebuah keajaiban mereka dapat membuka butik sendiri dengan usaha mereka sendiri.

Terlihat ketiganya nampak sibuk di belakang sedangkan beberapa orang dan tamu sudah berdatangan dan duduk di depan butik di kuris yang disediakan. Sampai akhirnya tepat pukul tujuh malam ketiganya keluar dari balik butik dengan menggunakan pakaian yang membuat mereka nampak terlihat semakin cantik dan anggun. Ketiganya berdiri menghadap tamu yang datang terlihat diantara orang tua mereka, teman-teman dan beberapa relasi yang mereka miliki walaupun tidak banyak, jangan lupakan ketiga pria tampan yang berdiri di paling belakang dengan memakai pakaian resmi yang menandakan bahwa mereka baru saja selesai dari urusan kantor mereka sehun chanyeol dan kai ketiganya terlihat tersenyum kea rah kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Acara akhirnya berlangsung dengan lancar dimana kyungsoo memiliki posisi sebagai atasan utama sekaligus manajer keuangan butik tersebut dengan luhan dan baekhyun sebagai perancangnya. Ketiganya nampak asik mengobrol sampai akhirnya mereka merasakan sebuah tangan merangkul pinggang mereka masing-masing.

"chukae" ucap chanyeol dan mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun, begitu pula dengan kai dan sehun, keenammnya nampak menikmati momen kebersamaan mereka

"ah sehunie kapan kau akan menikahi lulu?" tanya baekhyun

"oh tenang saja kalian akan segera mendapatkan undangannya" ucap sehun enteng dan semakin menarik luhan ke dalam rangkulannya.

"oh jinja?" tanya kyungsoo yang penasaran

"oh,,,so segeralah kalian menyusul" ucap sehun melirik kai dan chanyeol

"tenang saja aku akan segera melamar baby byunku ini" ucap chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

"oh aku juga" seru kai tidak mau kalah, ketiganya kembali larut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan tengah duduk di salah satu ruangan dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, dapat luhan lihat dirinya yang berbalut gaun berwarna putih tanpa lengan sama sekali, yang memperlihatkan leher dan tulang selangkanya, wajahnya yang di hiasi make up yang natural dan bibirnya yang dilapisi lipbam semakin mempercantik dirinya saat ini

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan minah yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut

"eonni" ucap minah memandang luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum dan membalikan badannya

"kemarilah minah-ya" minah berjalan menghampiri luhan dan duduk disamping luhan.

"oenni kyeopta" ucap minah dengan senang.

"hmmmm, minah gomawo mianhae" ucap luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"eonni jangan menangis di hari bahagia ini, jangan ucapkan itu semua, karena oenni pantas mendapatkan semua ini" ucap minah dan luhan hanya mengangguk.

Cklek

Kembali suara pintu terbuka menampilkan appa xi dengan balutan jas memasuki ruangan luhan.

"oh kau sudah siap lu?kajja sehun sudah menunggumu" ucap appa xi dengan mengulurkan tangan kirinya kea rah luhan yang dib alas anggukan oleh luhan. "oh minah kajja sayang" ucap appa xi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kea rah minah.

.

.

Sehun nampak cemas berdiri di depan altar dengan balutan jas hitam yang melapisi kemeja putih di dalamnya, rambutnya di sisir rapi kebelakang, terlihat raut gugup dari wajahnya yang saat ini tengah menunggu kedatangan luhan

Krieet

Pintu gereja terbuka dan menampilkan luhan dengan menggunakan gaun putih tanpa lengan di atas lututnya dimana belakangnya menjuntai panjang bahkan melebihi kaki luhan dan terseret di belakangnya, rambutnya yang di sanggul ke atas dan beberapa helaian jatuh menghiasi leher putih luhan di tangan sebelah kirinya menggenggam sebuket bunga dan tangan kananya di genggam oleh sang appa, keduanya berjalan menuju altar dimana sehun tengah menunggunya. Luhan sedikit terpesona dengan dandanan sehun kali ini sungguh tampan, begitupun dengan sehun.

Dapat luhan lihat ommanya yang berdiri di bawah kanan dengan minah dan minhyuk disebelahnya, lalu disamping kirinya terlihat appa dan omma oh yang tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu dibelakangnya terlihat baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang nampak berkaca-kaca namun tetap menampilkan senyum bahagianya yang saat ini tengah dirangkul oleh kekasihnya masing-masing.

"aku serahkan putriku padamu oh sehun" ucap appa xi melepaskan tangan luhan dan menyerahkannya kepada sehun.

"akan aku jaga dan akan aku bahagiakan appa" ucap sehun menerima tangan luhan dan keduanya berbalik menghadap pastur di depannya.

Acara sacral tersebut akhirnya berjalan dengan sangat hikmat dan lancar, saat ini semuanya tengah mengembangkan senyum bahagia kea rah dua pasangan yang tengah berciuman mesra di depan altar. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang luhan yang tengah menutup matanya dengan kedua pipi yang nampak memerah

"saranghae oh luhan" ucap sehun di depan bibir luhan, yang membuat luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum kea rah suaminya. Tepuk tangan nampak riuh mrs xi dan mrs oh nampak menangis di pelukan suaminya masing-masing. Minah nampak tersenyum melihat oenninya tersenyum bahagia lalu di sampingnya minhyuk merangkul pinggang minah yang membuat minah menengokan pandangannya kea rah minhyuk dan keduanya tersenyum

"saranghae kang minah" ucap minhyuk yang dibalas dengan sikutan dari tangan minah tepat pada perutnya.

"aish aku masih xi minah" minah cemberut namun kembali minah berucap "saranghae kang minhyuk" dan langsung merangkul minhyuk.

.

.

Saat ini pesta pernikahan luhan tengah diselenggarakan dengan mewah dan meriah mengingat keuda keluarga pengantin merupakan orang yang memiliki bisnis besar di korea. Banyak relasi yang datang dari dalam maupun luar negeri, bahkan teman-teman sehun dan luhan nampak hadir dalam pesta ini.

"selamat sobat, ah akhirnya kau menikah" ucap kai yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan chanyeol sehun dan minhyuk.

"hmmm gomawo, cepatlah kalian menyusulku jangan sampai kekasih kalian bosan dan kabur dengan pria lain.

"yak!jangan bicara sembarangan oh sehun" bentak chanyeol

"hehhehe, mian chingu makanya cepatlah"ucap sehun dengan polosnya

"aishh bocah ini mentang-mentang sudah mengikat luhan bicara sembarangan" ucap kai, minhyuk hanya tersenyum memperhatikan ketiga sunbaenya tersebut, minhyuk sagat bahagia karena dia diterima dengan baik oleh orang-orang yang berada dii sekitar minah.

"minhyuk, jagalah minah dan bahagiakanlah dia, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakan minah, namun aku harap kau lah pria yang tepat. Ucap sehun kepada minhyuk

"nde hyung aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan minah" keempatnya kembali berbincang sambil memperhatikan keempat wanita di sebrang mereka.

"oenni chukae" ucap minah dan memeluk luhan

"nde gomawo nae dongsaeng" ucap luhan yang membuat kyungsoo dan baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

Pesta telah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu saat ini luhan tengah berdiri di balkon kamar hotelnya dimana pesta tersebut juga dilaksanakan di hotel yang sama. Setelah membersihkan dirinya luhan berdiri di balkon dan menikmati angin malam, senyuman tidak pernah terputus dari bibir manisnya, sungguh luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akhir cintanya akan seperti ini, menikah dengan orang yang amat dicintainya, saat ini luhan tengah menunggu sehun yang sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandi.

Luhan berdiri hanya dengan menggunakan bathrubnya karena semua baju tidur yang dibawakan ommanya merupakan lingerie yang sangat sexy membuat luhan sedikit malu untuk memakainya, luhan terus menikmati pemandangan di depannya sampai akhirnya merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya

"sedang apa sayang?" ucap sehun yang menyerukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher luhan, luhan sedikit bergidik merasakan dinginnya air yang jatuh ke dalam dadanya karena bathrub yang digunakannya agak terbuka di depannya, air yang jatuh dari rambut basah sehun,

"menikmati pemandangan"ucap luhan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan sehun.

"tidak dingin hmm?"

"tadi memang dingin tapi sekarang hangat" ucap luhan semakin menempelkan punggungnya dengan dada sehun.

"sehunie, gomawo sungguh aku sangat bahagia" ucap luhan yang membuat sehun menegakan kepalanya dan membalikan tubuh luhan. Luhan sedikit merona saat badannya berbalik dan melihat sehun hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggangnya dan dadanya terbuka menampilkan kulitnya yang putih dan perutnya tercetak sexy.

"aku janji hanya akan ada kebahagiaan diantara kita sayang" ucap sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah luhan, luhan hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalany.

Perlahan sehun mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya dan akhirnya bibirnya menempel dengan bibir mungil yang tadi siang sudah dia kecup, luhan menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tanganya di leher sehun, lalu sebelah tangan sehun bergerak kebelakang dan menekan tengkuk luhan. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut sedikit berubah menjadi lebih liar dan panas, dimana sehun semakin bernafsu mengulum bibir atas dan bawah luhan, menyesap rasa manis yang terkuar lalu menekan bibir luhan dan sampai akhirnya lidahnya memasuki gua luhan dan mengabsen satu persatu benda yang ada di dalamnya

"eungh" luhan melenguh dalam ciumannya saat sehun menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, mendengar lenguhan luhan membuat sehun semakin menekan tengkuk luhan, terlihat sehun seakan memakan bibir luhan, saliva bececeran disekitar bibir luhan. Tanpa luhan sadari sehun tengah menggiringnya menuju ranjang di dalamnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan keduanya sampai akhirnya

BRUK

Luhan terjatuh di atas ranjang dengan sehun berada di atasnya, lalu sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan memandangi luhan yang ada di bawahnya, luhan nampak ternegah-engah dengan wajah yang memerah yang dimana terlihat sangat sexy menurut sehun, sehun mengelus pipi luhan dan membuat luhan tersenyum ke arahnya

"saranghae oh luhan"

"nado oh sehun" lalu keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan malanjutkan kegiatan mereka menghabiskan malam pertama dengan penuh cinta dan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Minah dan luhan tengah berjalan-jalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di seoul, keduanya membawa beberapa jinjingan di tangannya, semenjak pernikahannya, luhan di bopong oleh sehun ke rumah orang tuanya, karena memang permintaan orang tua sehun agar mereka tinggal dirumahnya, karena memang sehun merupakan putra satu-satunya, sedangkan mrs xi hanya mengiyakan karena bagaimanapun saat ini putrinya sudah menjadi istri dari oh sehun. Maka saat ini minah dan luhan tengah berbelanja saat minah tadi mampir ke butik oenninya dan langsung memaksa luhan untuk menemaninya belanja.

"aishh dasar menyebalkan" gerutu minah yang membuat luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya

"weo minah-ya?" tanya luhan

"minhyukie dia menyebalkan karena tidak bisa menjemputku oenni" ucap minah merajuk, luhan hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih saja seperti anak kecil.

"sudahlah nanti oenni akan antarkan" ucap luhan yang membuat minah tersenyum kearahnya

"ah gomawo oenni, ah oenni apakau belum isi?" tanya minah tiba-tiba yang mebuat luhan menautkan keningnya

"isi?apa?" tanya luhan tidak mengerti

"aishh oenni ini kau kan sudah hampir tiga bulan menikah apa belum ada tanda-tanda oenni hamil?"

"oh,molla" ucap luhan melanjutkan perjalannnany, namun di tengah perjalanan luhan terhenti dan mengernyitkan keningnya, mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing sampai akhirnya

Bruk

"oenni" minah langsung berlari dan menghampiri luhan yang terjatuh

.

.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara kaki yang nampak terburu-buru, saat mendengar kabar luhan masuk rumah sakit sehun langsung meninggalkan meetingnya dan berlari menuju rumah sakit, saat hampir sampai ruangan luhan terlihat minah dan ommanya dan omma luhan tengah duduk di kursi tunggu

"omma bagaimana luhan?" tanya sehun dan membuat ketiga wanita tersebut mendongakan kepalanya

'oh kau sudah datang?" tanya omma oh, belum sempat sehun mengucapkan kata-kata pintu kamar luhan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter dengan senyuman menyapa keempatnya

"apakah anda suami nyonya luhan?" tanya sang dokter dan sehun langsung mendekati sang dokter

"nde, saya suaminya bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" tanya sehun nampak khawatir. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak sehun

"selamat tuan, istri anda tengah mengandung, usianya baru satu bulan" ucap sang dokter yang membuat sehun dan yang lainnya membatu di tempatnya.

"baiklah saya permisi, anda bisa melihatnya"

Sehun langsung memasuki kamar luhan dan melihat luhan yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Luhan menengokan kepalanya saat mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya

"sehunie" ucap luhan, sehun langsung memeluk luhan dan menciuminya dari dahi sampai ke bibirnya

"gomawo lu gomawo" luhan terheran kerena sehun terus menciuminya dan terus mengucapkan kata terimakasih

"sehunie weo?" tanya luhan dan menahan dada sehun membuat sehun tertahan untuk menciumnya. Sehun tersenyum kea rah luhan yang membuat luhan tidak mengerti

"weo?" tanya luhan kembali dan sehun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang luhan, tangannya mengelus perut luhan membuat luhan semakin keheranan.

"kau akan menjadi umma sayang" ucap sehun yang membuat luhan memelototkan matanya

"jinja, kau tidak berbohongkan?" tanya luhan dan diangguki oleh sehun. Luhan langsung memeluk sehun dan terisak di pelukannya. Kedua orang tuanya dan minah hanya menyaksikan keduanya di dekat pintu, kebahagiaan nampak terpancar dari wajah ketiganya saat ini.

.

.

.

Delapan bulan sudah terlewatkan dan saat ini kandungan luhan tengah menginjak usia 9 bulan, selama tiga bulan pertama luhan memang sedikit agak rewel dia sering meminta hal-hal aneh, namun sehun justru menikmatinya karena dia merasakan bagaimana mengurus istrinya yang sedang mengidam, walaupun kadang-kadang sehun akan di buat jengkel atas permintaan istrinya, namun saat melewati usia tiga bulan luhan mulai kembali biasa dan tidak meminta hal yang macem-macem. Kamar luhan dan sehun juga dipindahkan ke lantai satu itu semua atas saran omma oh agar luhan tidak harus turun naik tangga, dan sampai saat ini wilayah luhan hanyalah lantai satu saja, sesekali omma dan appanya datang menemuinya bahkan minah hampir setiap hari datang menemani luhan, kedua sahabatnya juga sering datang, bahkan saat ini terdengar kabar bahwa chanyeol telah melamar baekhyun dan kyungsoo akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dua bulan lagi dengan kai.

Luhan tengah duduk di ruang televise dengan mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit, namun tiba-tiba luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, perutnya terasa mual dan sakit bayinya nampak tidak nyaman berada di dalamnya, luhan terus mengelus perutnya sampai akhirnya dia tidak kuat dan menjerit

"ahhhhh"

Omma sehun yang berada di dapur segera bergegas ke ruang televisi saat mendengar luhan berteriak

"astaga lulu, kenapa sayang?" omma oh nampak terkejut dan menghampiri luhan,

"astaga kamu berdarah sayang" omma oh langsung menekan telponnya dan menghubungi ambulan. Nampaknya luhan akan melahirkan, saat ini luhan terus meringis kesakitan dan keringan nampak mengucur dari dahinya.

.

.

Sehun nampak terus mundar-mandir di depan ruangan operasi dimana luhan tengah berada didalamnya, setelah ambulan datang omma oh langsung menghubungi sehun dan besannya untuk datang ke seoul hospital dan mengabarkan bahwa luhan akan melahirkan, lalu tidak berapa lama terlihat mr dan mrs xi datang dan di susul sehun beserta appanya, lalu lima belas menit berselang datang minah dan minhyuk yang disusul oleh chanbaek dan kaisoo.

"sehunie duduklah sayang" ucap appa xi yang mengerti akan kekhawatiran sehun. Sehun duduk di dekat ommanya dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang omma yang langsung di elus oleh sang omma.

"tenanglah aku yakin luhan akan baik-baik saja" ucap chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat sehun dengan baekhyun di pelukannya.

"oakkk oakkk"

Terdengar tangis bayi di dalam ruangan yang membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pintu, sehun langsung memandang ommanya dan di balas dengan senyuman dari ommanya

"omma na aegya"ucap sehun yang diangguki oleh mrs oh. Semua orang menghembuskan nafas lega dan senyuman terkembang dari bibir semuanya.

Klek

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan suster yang tengah menggendong sesuatu, sehun bengun dari duduknya dan mendekati sang suster

"tuan oh?"tanya suster saat melihat sehun mendekatinya dan sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"selamat putra anda sehat" ucap suster dan menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut kea rah sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan gugup dan tidak lama sehun menitikan airmatanya dan memandangi putranya "na aegya" seakan baru tersadar sehun segera menatap sang suster

"bagaimana dengan istri saya?" ucap sehun, dan sang suster hanya tersenyum "dia baik tuan dan sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan keruang rawat. Lalu sang susterpun mengambil kembali bayi mungil tersebut untuk.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung melihat keselilingnya yang bernuansa putih, lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan mata tajam sang suami yang tengah tersenyum kerahnya

"sehunie"

"nde kau sudah sadar ada yang sakit?" tanya sehun

"aegya?" tanya luhan, sehun tersenyum dan membantu luhan untuk bersandar dengan menaikan kepala ranjangnya, lalu sehun menunjuk kea rah omma xi yang tengah menggendong bayinya. Melihat luhan yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya sang omma berjalan dan menyerahkan bayi mungil tersebut kepangkuan luhan. Luhan memandanginya dengan haru lalu mencium putranya tersebut.

"sehunie siapa nama putramu sayang?" tanya sang omma yang membuat luhan menatap sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan duduk di samping luhan sebelah tangannya disimpan di belakang luhan dan satunya mengelus pipi putranya

"oh sehan" ucap sehun

"welcome to world oh sehan" ucap minah dan semuanya tersenyum mennaggapinya.

Saat ini semuanya sudah pulang dan akan kembali besok, luhan terus memandangi sehan dengan sehun yang berada di sampingnya sesekali mengecup kepala luhan

"gomawo sayang, aku janji akan selalu membahagiakan kalian, saranghae oh luhan, selamat datang oh sehan" ucap sehun yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh luhan

"saranghae oh sehun selamat datang oh sehan"

**END**

**Huwaaa akhirnya tamat..**

**Maafkan yang sebesar-besarnya jika endingnya tidak sesuai dan terkesan memaksakan dan ini merupakan chap terpanjang yang aku bikin..idenya udah mentok sampai sini..maaf banget ya…**

**Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang selalu baca, buat yang selalu review juga..makasih banyak Cuma segini yang bisa aku bikin semoga bisa di terima.**

**Aku harap kalian masih mau baca karya aku yang lainnya. untuk menunggu projek yang lainnya aku bakalan posting hunhan one shoot dulu nanti….**

**Makasih buat semuanya..maaf ga bisa sebutin satu-satu…ditunggu RnR nya**

***bow**

**HunHan Story**


End file.
